The Return of a Prince
by SwallowKuraire
Summary: HP and LoTR crossover. Set after PoA. Harry disappeared on his birthday and found himself in a place where he did not believe exist. He was introduced to a group of extrodinary people who claimed was his family.
1. Lost of a Kin

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belonged to their respective authors. Only this story plot and Hannah/Alfirin is mine.

Summary: Sets after PoA. Harry disappeared on his birthday and was brought to a place where he did not believe exist. He was introduced to a group of extrodinary people who claimed was his family.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction that I had it done. It may be similiar to which I posted earlier, or rather it IS similiar to what I had posted earlier. It's just that this is a different version from the other and is Really my First fan fiction I'd written. Sorry for any spelling/grammar or any other mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lost of a Kin**

"Help! Grandfather, help!" screamed Hannah. "Ada and Nana are in trouble!"

Lord Elrond jumped when he heard a screamed, but decided not to bother it as he thought it must be someone had fallen into the traps of his son Elrohir. _My my, what have i done to have a son like him? _He thought, as he went back to the book he was reading. But the screaming continues for a few minutes, each time the words gets clearer. He then realised that the voice belongs to Hannnah. Lord Elrond quickly rushed out from the study room, towards the voice. Halfway down the corridor, he met Hannah, who was running as fast as her legs could take her to Lord Elrond. She couldn't stop in time and bumped into Lord Elrond.

"Grandfather! H-Help...Ada and...N-Nana are...in t-trouble!" shouted Hannah, panting.

"Calm down, Alfirin. Marni Marte?" asked Lord Elrond, with a worried look on his face.

"Ada and Nana, they...Dark Lord...Elithorn...trouble..."

"Alfirin, calm down. I can't make out what you are saying. Speak slowly and clearly, will you?

Hannah let out a sigh and pulled Lord Elrond towards James' room and as she trotted along the corridor, she told Lord Elrond about the Dark Lord was coming for Harry, who was suspected being the one who will destroy the Dark Lord. By then, Elladan and Elrohir were trotting beside them just in time to hear the news.

After hearing everything, Lord Elrond was shocked. He turned to Elladan asking him to go to James's house to help them and bring back Harry. Without needing to repeat twice, he nod and ran into the room which used to be James's bringing 4 elves with him, and pass through a door which brought him to the Earth. The door linked directly to James's study room. Gandalf had build it just in case if there was any emergency, they could use the link to go back to Middle Earth.

When Elladan arrived at James's house, both James and Lily were already dead. The whole house was in a mess, obviously both of them had been through a great deal of battle. Lord Elladan quickly searched the whole place trying to find Harry the baby. What they did not know was that before they reached, someone was here and took away Harry. After they searched through the whole house, what seemed like a million times, they couldn't find the baby. So they thought that Harry was dead and the body was taken away by the Dark Lord. Devastated, they went back to Middle Earth.

Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Hannah and Gandalf were waiting in James's room for Elladan. When the door linking to Earth opened, they were hoping to see James and Lily were with them together with the baby. But they only saw Elladan and 4 other elves who Elladan took with him. Elladan's expression says in all, and when Lord Elrond saw it, he knew what had happened.

"Adar, it was too late. It was too late, Adar. I couldn't find him," sobbed the sad Elladan.

"It is all right. We were too late. Elmaethor must have been disappointed with me, for not sending people to help him," said Lord Elrond, with tears dwelling in his eyes.

"No, I'm sure Elmaethor will not think that way, Elrond," comforted Gandalf, putting a hand on Lord Elrond's shoulder.

"NOOOO... ADA, NANA, ELITHRON!" screamed Hannah, kneeling to the ground, unable to support herself. Elrohir went over to hug Hannah, with tears in his eye too.

"Come on, you will go back to your room, Alfirin." Lord Elrohir had accompany Hannah the whole night, sitting by her bed.

The next morning, all the elves in Rivendell had known what had happened. All of them sang songs with grief, with words one could barely had the heart to repeat. Lord Elrond was very upset as he had lost his precious son. He stayed in James's room the whole day without stepping out at all. He also rejected any food that Elrohir brought to him.

News soon travelled to Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were travelling to Rivendell as fast as the horses could take them. Travelling with them was Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen. She was staying with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel at Lothlorien. It took them five days to reach Rivendell. When they reached, they could feel the sadness coming out of the building. Hannah was the first who greeted them. Arwen hurried forward to hug her niece.

"Oh Alfirin, tolo si." Hannah flopped into the arms of Arwen and hug her. "I am very sorry to hear the bad news. Are you all right?"

Hannah hugged Arwen tightly, she tried to talk, but no words came from her mouth, so she just nod her head. They stood there hugging for what seems like a long time before they broke apart. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood there silently watching. "Where is Elrond, may I ask?" Lord Celeborn finally said.

"He has retreated to mourn for his son," said Lady Galadriel, reading Hannah's mind.

"He is in Ada's room. Did not come out since he went in seven days ago," replied Hannah, still sobbing.

Lord Celeborn was about to walk towards James's room when Lady Galadriel stopped him. "Lau, maybe later. For now, leave him to be. Now, let us retreat to our room first."

* * *

Marni marte: What happened?

tolo si: come here

Lau: No


	2. Freaked Out

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belonged to their respective authors. Only this story plot and Hannah/Alfirin is mine.

A/N: Warning: some of the paragraphs may seem similiar to you. Reason being I sort oftaken out from HP books itself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Freaked Out**

It had been thirteen years since Dumbledore left Harry at the doorsteps of his aunt and uncle; and it had been three years since Harry had been told that he was a wizard, and he would be attending a school named Hogwarts.

It was the summer holidays after his third year at Hogwarts, and Harry was back in Number four, Pivet Drive, with his aunt and uncle. It was nearly midnight when Harry lying on his bed, tossing and turning. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. It was what seems like seconds when he woke up with a start. A sharp high-pitched voice was heard. "Boy! Wake up now!" Harry groaned, lying in his bed for a while more, before he heard another cry that he stood up and get changed.

Aunt Petunia was already cooking breakfast when he came down. "Now, look after the bacon. Don't you dare to let it burn." Aunt Petunia was still angry about yesterday's breakfast, where Harry had let the sausages burnt while he was reading a letter from Ron saying that he and his father will come fetch him some time this morning.

Harry had just finish scooping out the bacons when Aunt Petunia came in with Dudley, followed by Uncle Veron. They were halfway through the dinner, when they heard loud bangings and scrapings coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it. They went into the living room to see what caused the sound.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who walked into the room and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad - maybe he'll be able to let us out-"

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. "Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines.

"What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

Harry approached the fireplace and called through the boards.

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Electric, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think ... ouch, Ron!"

Ron's voice now joined the others. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.

"Boys, boys. . ." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do... Yes ... only way. . . Stand back, Harry."

Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward."Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -"

BANG.

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings.

Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle.

"Who is this?" yelled Uncle Veron. "What are you doing in my house!"

Tall, thin, and balding, Arthur moved toward Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. His shirt was covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.

"Ah, you must be Harry's Uncle. Hi, I'm Arthur Weasley, and these are my sons, who are Harry's best friends, Fred, George and Ron." replied Arthur, smiling at Uncle Veron, who stepped back knowing they're wizards. Didn't Harry tell you that we're coming for him?" Then Arthur spent a good 15 minutes telling the Dursleys that Dumbledore had given permission for Harry to spend the rest of his summer at his place, and he had sent a letter to tell Harry to let them know that he was coming today.

"Harry, why did you not tell your aunt and uncle about it?" said Arthur, pretending to be angry. Harry meanwhile tried hard to force back a laugh, as he knew that Arthur would never be angry with him.

"Er - yes - sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate."

Harry was ready to bet that the Dursleys hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia and Dudley staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"So, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.

"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room. They knew where Harry's bedroom was, having once rescued him from it in the dead of night.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very - erm - very nice place you've got here."

As the usually spotless living room was now covered in dust and bits of brick, this remark didn't go down too well with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face purpled once more, and Aunt Petunia started chewing her tongue again. However, they seemed too scared to actually say anything.

Mr. Weasley was looking around. He loved everything to do with Muggles. Harry could see him itching to go and examine the television and the video recorder.

"They run off electricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are."

Uncle Vernon clearly thought Mr. Weasley was mad too. He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening Aunt Petunia from view, as though he thought Mr. Weasley might suddenly run at them and attack. Harry could hear the clunk of his trunk on the stairs as Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk.

Just as Harry was about to stepped into the fire, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind him, and Aunt Petunia started to scream. Harry turned around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. One bewildered second later, Harry realized that the foot-long thing was Dudley's tongue - and that a brightly colored toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him.

Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue, and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth; unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and sputtered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.

"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr Weasley.

"No, really!" said Mr Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process it was the toffee -my son Fred - real practical joker - but it's only an Engorgement Charm - at least, I think it is - please, I can correct it -"

No matter how Mr Weasley pleaded, the Dursleys would not let him near Dudley. It was only when Dudley's toungue was like four feet long that Uncle Veron agreed to let Mr Weasley shrink it. All this while, Harry stood by the fireplace trying to restrain himself from laughing.

Harry could heard laughter when he reached the Burrow fireplace. He landed on the floor, and Fred offered a hand to help him. "He ate it, didn't he?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Yeah, he did. What was that actually?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee, we invented it and was looking for someone to try it," said George, laughing.

Mr Weasley were reprimanding them when Mrs Weasley walked in with 2 red-haired men followed by Hermione and Ginny. Those 2 red-haired Harry don't recognise but know that they have to be the older Weasleys, Bill and Charlie.

"Hello Harry," said 1 of the red-haired, holding out a hand which Harry shook.

"I'm Bill, and he's Charlie," pointing to the red-haired beside him. Charlie looks every inch the outdoor type: he has a broad, good-natured, weather-beaten face, and so many freckles that it looks almost like he has a tan. He was shorter and stockier than most of his brothers, and has, of course, the usual Weasley red hair. His body was tanned, as a result being under the sun for too long. Bill, Harry thought, was a Head Boy, would be like Percy, who was dead serious, not pranking sort of a person. But the Bill who stood in front of him is not what he thought to be.

The Bill in front of him is tall and lanky with the usual shock of Weasley red hair, which he wears long in a pony-tail. He has an earring shaped like a fang, and unlike the majority of his family, he is - and there is no other word for it - cool. Harry was immediately struck by Bill's confident and easy-going nature. His clothes wouldn't have looked out of place at a rock concert (except perhaps the dragon-hide boots), and it would have been almost impossible to imagine anyone more different to his self-important brother Percy, in spite of the similarities in their academic careers. Also unlike Percy, Bill has retained a considerable sense of fun.

Mrs Weasley demanded to know what did Fred and George did this time after she greeted and hugged Harry. Reluctantly, Mr Weasley told Mrs Weasley everything. Everyone listened with much enthusiasium. Mr Weasley explain how they were about to go off, after Fred and George came down with Harry's trunk. Fred, who claimed to be an accident, spilled a bad of sweets from his pocket. Harry's cousin went to pick it up and ate it. And how long had Mr Weasley spent persuading the Dursleys to allow him to fix it. All this time, there grasp and shriek coming from Hermione and Ginny, while Mrs Weasley keep shooting the twins with a stern look. Bill and Charlie laughing along with their brothers and Harry.

"Now, now, Molly. I had scolded them already. There's no need for another one. They already regretted it, don't you boys?" said Mr Weasley.

"Yeah, We're regretting now. We'll go upstairs to remorse," replied George, as the twin started to move from the table towards the stairs, with a smirk on their face hidden from their mother.

"You better be!" cried Mrs Weasley. The rest would know otherwise. The twins would never be remorseful.

After the twins went upstairs to their room, Mrs Weasley had Hermione and Ginny to help with dinner, while Bill and Charlie went to the garden to help set up tables for dinner. Meanwhile Ron took Harry up to his room, where Harry would unload his things. It was actually the Weasleys idea to keep Harry from downstairs where they are preparing a secret birthday party for Harry.

Soon, it was time for dinner, and Hermione came upstairs to get the boys. When they went downstairs, the whole room was quiet and empty. Hermione lead the boys out the back door; and when Harry walk out into the garden, everyone shouted "SURPRISE, HARRY!"

Harry was shocked at first, but when he recovered, he was overjoyed. This is his 1st birthday party. Every year on his birthday, he used to spend it alone. He would normally buy a slice of cake, lit a candle on it, and sang happy birthday song to himself. But this year, he had the whole Weasley family, Hermonie, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Dean Seamus and Sean Thomas to celebrate his birthday with him.

"You guys! I can't believe it! Thank you!" exclaimed Harry, smiling.

"You better be, Harry, because this is not a dream," replied Sirus mockingly.

Everyone was having an enjoyable night, especially Harry. They were joking, chatting happily, singing and dancing all night long. It was well pass midnight when Ron and Harry went upstairs to bed. Ron went to bed almost immediately, but Harry sat on his mattress opening some of the presents he received. Suddenly a brown owl flew into the room and landed on Harry's bed. Surprised, Harry examined the owl for a while, then he realise there is an envelope attached to his leg. Once the envelope is removed, the owl flew off through the window. _Who is this from?_ Harry wondered. All of the people he knew were here at the Burrow just now. Curiously, he opened the envelope. Just as he open, a glimpse of light escaped from the envelope. The light is so bright that Harry had to cover his eyes. Suddenly Harry felt he was being sucked into a tornado. Suddenly he was falling, and for what seemed like forever, he finally dropped to the ground flat on his face.

When he open his eyes, he was no longer in Ron's room. He looked around, he was so surprised and stunned with the beautiful environment, that he rubbed his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but realised it is not, he began to admire the scenery.

Beautiful trees and flowers were grown, the grass were very green and a palace so huge, beautiful and majestic. _I know beautiful and majestic shouldn't really put together in the same sentence, but this palace really is. _Harry thought. Suddenly. he realised that there were five very beautiful people standing in front of him. Four men and one woman. Well, actually Harry couldn't really differentiate whether they are men or women, for they are all so beautiful, and Harry began to think if they were veelas.

Standing up, Harry suddenly took out his wand, pointing at them and questioned them as they approached him. "Where is this place? Who are you? What do you want? I know, you must be spies sent by Voldermort! Where is he, huh? Afraid to see me? Go tell him I'm not afraid of him. Tell him he need not hide from me. If he wants to kill me come out now!"

"Calm down, Elithron," said one of the five people, who Harry believed to be the leader of the group. A stern looking person who held wisdom in his silvery blue eyes but looked no older than thirty. "We mean you no harm."

"To answer your questions, firstly, this is Rivendell, Middle Earth," said a she elf, calmly. "Secondly,my name is Alfirin." Turning to the elf who talked earlier, "This is Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. These are Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons. And this is Glorfindel." Each of them nodded their head as a gesture.

"Thirdly, no, we are not spies of Voldermort. We are elves. Trusts us, Elithron, we mean you no harm. Elves are on the good side, they will never go to the dark side," she continued, as her voice grow softer and gentler.

"Er, wait a minute. My name is not E-Eli-what do u say my name is?" said Harry.

"Elithron."

"I'm not Eliron, you've got the wrong person!" cried Harry.

"Yes, of course you are. We never make mistakes. You are Elithron, also known as Harry Potter in you world," said Lord Elrond. "Come, I will explain everything to you. But first, you must be tired, you will need a good rest."

"NO! I can't stay here!" cried Harry. "I have to go back. Sirius will get worried if I'm not there. And Mr and Mrs Weasley too. And Ron and Her-"

"Now, now, Harry. Calm down. You can choose not to stay here, but at least stay until tomorrow, when you know the truth, and you can then decide whether you want to stay here or go back to your own world then," said Alfirin, trying to calm Harry down.

Somehow, Alfirin's voice had relaxed Harry a bit. He was no longer tensed as he was earlier. Looking into the she elf's eyes, he could see sadness in it. _I think I can trust them. I can't sense any harm in them. They look so...so pure to be harmful._ Harry thought. Finally after giving some serious thoughts, he decided to stay for the night. Everyone were happy to hear about this. Lady Alfirin lead Harry to his room, which Lord Elrond had prepared earlier in the day. Two elfmaids were already in the room when Harry entered.

"This is your room. Wash up and get some sleep," said Alfirin. "They will serve you from now on. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Harry.

"Lord Elithron, please do undress, while we put up the bath for you," said one of the elfmaids.

Harry not being used to be served, tried to "chase" the elfmaids out. "Please, I can look after myself. I do not need you to serve me."

"M-My lord, i-is there anything we h-had done wrong?" asked the other elfmaid, timidly.

"No, no, there's nothing you had done wrong. It's just that I'm used to look after myself and I'm not used to being served like that. Please, I can handle it myself. Don't worry."

"In that case, we will take our leave, my lord," said the first elfmaid.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_Oh dear. _Lord Elrond thought. _His thoughts were filled of hatred for the Dark Lord, and his mind was full of revenge. Yet he is still so young. My heart aches to know this._ As he, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel walked separate ways from Alfirin and Harry, he couldn't help but feel sad for Harry.

"I can sense he had a heavy burden on his shoulders," commented Glorfindel.

"Yes, he could not even relax on seeing strangers. All he can think of was the strangers were spies sent by the Dark Lord," continues Elladan.

"I am sure Alfirin does feels sad in a way that her muindor had become like that," said Elrohir, sadly.

"Hmmf. All we can do is to try let him feel as home as possible. Afterall, this is his home," said Lord Elrond.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to ask you to review last chapter, so... Please review. Thank you.

muindor: brother


	3. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belonged to their respective authors. Only this story plot and Alfirin is mine.

A/N: To clear up some doubts from the readers.

1) How old is alfirin by the way?

It will be revealed in this chapter. :)

2) Harry will chose be to a elf or Edain men?

Ah, this I can't disclose it now. As it will be no fun if I told you eh?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Truth Revealed**

Harry sat on his bed, couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about the encounter he had earlier on. _Are they really elves?_ Harry thought. _The elves I knew were not like that._ He thought back to Hogwarts, and Dobby. He then slowly let his mind wander back to the Burrow. How would they react if they find him missing? Slowly as the night crept by, Harry fell into a sleep, and he dreamt he was back in the Burrow in Ron's room.

"My lord, it is time to wake up," called an elfmaid.

"Just a few more minutes, Hermonie. Ron's not up yet did he?" grumbled Harry. "I'm having a very weird dream. I dreamt that I'm not in Ron's house anymore. I'm in a place call Rivendell."

Just then, Alfirin walked in. "My Lady, Lord Elithron would not wake up," said the elfmaid.

"Never mind, I will wake him up. You may go off to do other chores." Alfirin said. Turning to Harry, "No Harry, you are not dreaming. You are actually here in Rivendell. Open your eyes and you will see."

Suddenly Harry shot open his eyes and sat up on his bed. He looked around and finally set his eyes upon Alfirin. "I'm still dreaming, am I?"

"Pinch your cheek to check if it hurts," replied Alfirin cooly.

Harry obeyed, pinched his cheek, "Ouch! it hurts!"

"You are not dreaming then, Harry. You are in Rivendell. Come, let's wash up and have your breakfast."

After washing, Alfirin lead Harry to the Main Hall, where Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir are having breakfast.

"Quel Amrun, Elithron. Losto Mae?" asked Elladan, who notice both Alfirin and Harry had walked into the Hall.

"Huh? Er, what do u mean?" asked Harry, nervously.

"He meant 'Good Morning, Elithron, Sleep well?'" replied Lord Elrond, smiling. "Come, sit down and have breakfast."

"Oh, er, I'd slept well, thank you."

Breakfast was tasty. After breakfast, Lord Elrond lead Elladan, Elrohir, Alfirin and Harry to his study room. "Sit down, Harry. And all of you too." Everyone took a seat, and Lord Elrond walked to his desk and sat on a chair behind behind his deck.

"Right, it is time that we tell our Harry here everything," began Lord Elrond.

"Yes, Grandfather. Let us, I can not wait any longer," squealed Alfirin.

"Yes, I can see how excited you are. All right, Harry, let me first introduce you properly to your family." Harry's eyes widened. _My family?_ he wondered.

"Yes, your family," Lord Elrond continued, sawing the look on Harry's face. "We are your family." Pointing to Alfirin, he continued, " She is, Harry, your sister. You might also remember her as Hannah Potter."

"M-My s-sis-sister?" Harry stammered, shocked. "You got to be kidding me. My sister is dead, together with my parents. She can't be my sister!"

"Harry, please listen to me. Yes, you may think that your sister is dead, but you don't know the truth. Let me explain, please."

Just then, Alfirin is upset, very upset. She leaned over towards Elrohir, who hugged her. "Eli, i mean Harry, please, no matter what, please listen to what Lord Elrond says. After that, if you still do not believe, you may do what you feel like doing," commented Elrohir.

Harry nodded, and sat back into the chair, ready to listen to what Lord Elrond has to say. Noting that, Lord Elrond began, "As I was saying, Alfirin here is your sister. As you may see, she is also an elf. So is your father. And I, am your Grandfather," he continued slowly.

"For your father Elmaethor, who is known to you and everyone in your world as James Potter,is my son, and a brother to Elladan and Elrohir."

_This is getting weird, very weird._ Harry thought. _This can't be true. No!_

"Yes, this is the truth, Harry," said Lord Elrond, which started Harry. "Now let me begin the whole story. Elmaethor, James, had went to Earth on my order. Many years ago, Sauron the evil lord here, forge an evil ring to rule the elves, dwarves and men. The alliance of men and elves started a war against him. At that time, James was still a elfling, and his powers have not yet fully grown. Thus I sent him to earth, with an elf to protect him. That elf took the name of Potter and therefore James took that family name. The Valar somehow put his name in the book of Hogwarts, where you study now, to let him study magic. When James studied at Hogwarts, he met your mother, Lily, and soon they fell in love with each other."

"During his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is expected to be home here. Why not earlier, you may ask. The reason being Elmaethor wanted to finish his studies there before coming back. In the end, he chose to be with Lily, and with that decision, he loses his elven ability...and...immortal life." signed Lord Elrond. "You see, even if you are a pure elf, if you choose to be with a mortal, you have to give up your elven abilities, and immortal life. He then married Lily and gave birth to both of you, two years apart. When the evil lord on Earth threatened your family, James sent Alfirin through a portal set in his home to here. By the time I got someone over to help, they are both dead, and you are nowhere to be seen. Initially we thought you were dead too. Until recently when we found out that you are still alive."

Lord Elrond stopped, to allow Harry to absorb the truth in. Harry sank further into the seat shocked. "I...uh, I...I don't know what to say," said Harry slowly, tears started to flow down from his eyes.

Upon seeing that, Alfirin rosed up from her chair and walked over to hug Harry.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Harry, do you like to take a tour around this place?" asked Alfirin.

"Really? Who's taking me?" Harry asked in excitement.

"Well, since I asked you, why not I be your tour guide?" Alfirin said amused.

"Really?" Harry said excited. "I-I mean you're not busy or anything?"

"Nope, not for today, muindor nin. I'm all yours."

Harry spent the whole day touring with Alfirin, and he received a lot of information on Imladris, the place where his father and sister grew up.

The next morning came with the arrival of the elves from Lothlorien. Among the group were Arwen, and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"Arwen!" Alfirin cried when the group arrived at the gates.

"Alfirin!" Arwen laughed when Alfirin flopped into her arms.

After they finally broke off, Alfirin turned and greeted Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Quel Amrun, My Lord, My Lady."

"Quel Amrun, Alfirin. Why the formalities?" Lord Celeborn asked smiling, while opened his arms wide.

Alfirin's face creaked intoa smile and flopped into Lord Celeborn's arms. "Great-Grandfather! Great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Alfirin."

Turning to Lady Galadriel, she did the same thing as to Lord Celeborn and Arwen.

A few weeks passed by with laughing and anger. The twin, Elladan and Elrohir seemed to concentrate their pranking on their new-found prey, Haldir, a Marchwaden of Lothlorien, who escorted the Lord and Lady to Rivendell. This left Glorfindel and Erestor, who had been their pranking preys for as long as they can remember, a 'well-deserved' break. All the prankings were a much enjoyment to most of the elves, except for Lord Elrond and the victim himself. Sometimes they would drag Harry into the prank in hope of lenient punishment from Lord Elrond when he found out.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Meanwhile back in the Burrow, everyone were frantically looking all over for Harry. He had been missing for a few days without a trace.

_Harry, where on earth are you?_ thought Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. He thought back to the morning after Harry's birthday. All of them were having breakfast in the kitchen when Ron came in and was looking for Harry.

_Flashback_

_"Where's Harry? Ain't he here having breakfast?" asked Ron._

_"No honey, Harry hasn't been here at all. I thought he might still be sleeping especially after last night," answered Mrs Weasley._

_"No, Harry's not in his bed. When I woke up, only his presents were on his bed. I thought he might be here," said Ron, beginning to panic. "Where is he then?"_

_Suddenly everyone were shocked. Where is Harry? Everyone began to look all over the place inside and outside of Burrow. Remus quickly send a note to Albus Dumbledore to let him know about Harry's disappearance. Dumbledore came as soon as he received the note and was travelling everywhere to look for Harry._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly a voice broke Sirius's thought. "Albus, look at this!" cried Mrs Weasley. "Look what I'd found on Harry's bed."

Dumbledore quickly move towards Mrs Weasley and took the letter from her hand. Everyone began to crowd around Dumbledore trying to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

It reads.

_It is a pleasure to know that you are still alive. Everyone here is excited to hear the news._

_I will be eagerly waiting for your arrival tonight._

_Your Grandfather_

_PS. Someone here can not wait til then._

Dumbledore was stunned after reading the letter. He let the letter dropped to the floor, where Remus picked it up and read it with Sirius.

"Molly, is there anything else with the letter?" asked Dumbledore.

"No there isn't," replied Mrs Weasley. "Who was that Grandfather, Albus?"

Everyone was shocked at the question. Did Harry had a grandfather? How come Dumbledore did not know about this? Who was Harry's grandfather, why Harry did not mention anything? Those were the questions on everyone's head. Suddenly a yelp brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"AH!" gasped Sirius. Everyone turned to look at him. "I think I know where he'd gone."

"Really, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore. "Where had he gone to?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's there. I'm sorry I promised James not to tell anyone. Please don't ask anymore, I can't reveal. But I can guarantee that Harry will be all right. He'll be fine."

"Aw, come on Sirius. Tell us where Harry is. You know we're all worried about him," said Remus.

"No, I can't. I promise James. There is no way I can reveal. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Sirius. I understand. If you guarantee that Harry will be all right, then I believe you," noted Dumbledore.

"I guaranteee, Albus."

Everyone especially Remus tried to argue, but Dumbledore slienced them and said that Sirius is Harry's godfather. He was more worried than everyone of them put together, but there he was guranteed that Harry will be fine, so he must be telling the truth. Dumbledore knew an Unbreakable Vow when he sees one, and he was certain that Sirius had made an unbreakable vow with James. What Dumbledore did not understand is that James and Sirius were like brothers to each others, why reason would they made an unbreakable vow between them. Dumbledore made a mental note to himself to find out the reasons later.

* * *

A/N: Please review, thank you. :) Also, please excuse me for my poor spelling/grammar or any other mistakes. 

Quel Amrun: Good morning

Losto mae: sleep well

muindor nin: my brother


	4. Poor Estel

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belonged to their respective authors. I only own this story plot and Alfirin.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Poor Estel**

It has been two weeks since Harry arrived in Middle Earth. When he was told that he was an elf, both his father and sister were elves too, he couldn't believe it. But slowly, he accepted the fact and was glad that he actually had a family. Now, he was growing closer to Alfirin as time passes.

And it was Lord Elrond's decision that Harry took up riding with Glorfindel, sword fighting and archery from the twins; and Elvish language was taught by Alfirin, while History of Middle Earth was taught by Lord Elrond himself. It was his first lesson with Lord Elrond that Harry knew that one Earth year equals to six years in Middle Earth.

Slowly Harry's elven ability and appearace started to show. His hair was now slightly over his shoulders, much more tamed, his face had grown thinner with his jaw line showing, and his pointed ears starting to show. He was beginning to feel lighter, his movements were more quick and fluent.

Every now and then, Lord Elrond would comment how he looked so much like his father, James. Elladan and Elrohir would add in that how James would look like them, dark drown hair that grow to the length of their elbow. Silvery eyes that sparkled with mischief whenever they had an idea of pranking and protuding jaw lines.

Just as he was walking towards Lord Elrond's study room for his History of Middle Earth lessons, he was being bumped into by Elladan and Elrohir.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Elladan laughed. "Did you catch the look on his face?"

"Yeah! And it was classic! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Elrohir, almost losing his footing. "Oh Elithron, s-sorry I bu-bumped into you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who did you played on this time?"

"Estel."

_Poor Estel. He got pranked by the twins yet again._ Harry thought. Harry had met Estel on the second day he arrived. After Harry heard the truth of his identity, he ran to the riverside and sat down crying. Estel came around trying to console Harry, but Harry shoved him away. It was Estel's patience that moved Harry, and finally they let each other in on his own secrets.

As Harry got closer to his family, he was often found playing pranks with the twins, although some of them were being pulled into by the twins. Often, Lord Elrond had to ban the twins from Harry, but none would heed his words.

"No, you did not! How come you didn't let me in on this one?" asked Harry, amused.

"Oh, we wanted to, but the thought of Ada when he found out that we, including you, did not obey him for once, he might get very angry," said Elladan.

The three of them went quiet and looked at one another, and suddenly burst out: "NOT!" The trio burst out laughing.

"Don't you worry, we'll definately let you in on the next one. Ha! Ha! And it will be anytime soon," continued Elrohir, with a smirk on his face.

"Elithron?" shouted Lord Elrond, standing at the door a few doors down the corridor. "Come on now. You have much to cover today."

"Got to run. Catch you guys later."

With that, Harry jogged down towards Lord Elrond and they went in to have their lesson.

"Now Elithron, how long have you been in Middle Earth?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Er...I-I'm not sure. three months?" replied Harry.

"Yes, and it is almost time for you to go back to the wizard world. Though I am not sure if it is safe for you to go back on your own. The dark lord over there is rising, am I right?"

"Yes, Adar, but I will be fine."

"Before we knew you were alive, you were on your own. That we have no choice. Now, we were reunited, there is no way I will leave you on your own again."

"B-But Adar, I-I am fine really. I have friends that help me," argued Harry.

"Yes, but how will you call for _our_ help when you are in trouble? At least if I appoint someone to go with you, he will call out to us for help," stated Lord Elrond as-a-matter-of-factly.

"B-But-"

"No more buts, Elithron. This matter is settled. Someone will go with you back to the wizarding world to protect you. Now, let us continue with the lesson."

Reluctantly, Harry went back to his History of Middle Earth lesson. Elsewhere, Estel was chasing Elladan and Elrohir for the prank they played on him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU PRANKSTERS!" shouted Estel.

"Should we stop, Elrohir? Seems like Estel have something for us," asked Elladan, loud enough for Estel to hear.

"Oh, maybe we should. Estel won't be able to catch up with us if we keep running at this speed," replied Elrohir loudly.

"Oh all right, we should slow down isn't it? But why do we keep running?"

Turning to Estel, Elladan shouted, "sorry Estel, we wanted to stop. But our legs won't listen to us! They keep running!"

This made Estel angrier. "WAIT TIL I GET THE BOTH OF YOU!"

They continued running and chasing until they are out into the woods, way out into the woods. Suddenly, the twins stopped running. "Listen Elrohir, do you hear anything?"

"Yes, yes, I've heard."

"AH HA! Finally I got you!" yelled Estel, grabbing Elrohir's arm.

"Estel, stop! Listen!" hissed Elrohir.

Estel stopped and heard what he is told to hear. Cries could be heard from a distant. The ground began to shake slightly. Thumping of footsteps could be heard. "What do you think it is, Elrohir?" whispered Estel.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's not good. And quite large too."

"Come on, lets go back," urged Elladan.

Just as they turned around, four orcs were standing in front of them. Reaching for their swords, they rushed forward to kill the orcs. If the Orcs were surprised to see their prey in the state they were in, it did not let it show. As they were fighting, another group of orcs were nearing. Elrohir who had killed the orc he was fighting, heard the cries louder and louder. "Elladan!" he shouted, "There are more of them! We need help!"

"You are the faster runner, you will go get help. Estel and I will try to fight as many as possible," shouted Elladan.

Elrohir ran as fast as his legs could take him. When he reached the gates of Rivendell, he shouted, "Orcs! Orcs! Ada, Orcs!"

Glorfindel was the one who reach Elrohir first. "Where are the orcs?" he asked anxiously.

"Outside in the woods," Elrohir replied. "They attacked Estel and us. I ran back to get help as there are many more."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Lord Elrond was teaching Harry history lessons, when he heard a yell. He couldn't make out what were the words, he decided to go back to his lesson. As he was about to go back to his lessons, the door to the study room burst opened.

"My Lord, Lord Elrohir said there are Orcs out in the woods. Lord Elladan and Lord Estel are fighting them. He said there are many more," reported an elf.

"What! Orcs, what are they doing in the woods?" said Lord Elrond, dashing out from the study room.

Surprised, Harry decided to follow Lord Elrond to the gates.

When they reached the gates, many elves were gathered ready to fight. Finding Glorfindel, Lord Elrond said, "Take the lead. Keep none alive." With a nod, Glorfindel climbed onto the horse and took off with Elrohir and the elves.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Elladan! Look!" yelled Estel, pointing towards a group of Orcs which had just came out from the woods.

Elladan turned around and shocked to see there were at least forty Orcs charging towards them.

"Oh my, I know there's more, but I do not know there's so many more," gasped Elladan. "Look out!"

Estel ducked just in time as the swords came swoshing above his head. Although they tried to fight as many as possible, but soon, they were outnumbered. Suddenly rains of arrows came pouring down, killing some of the creatures, the Orcs began to fall back.

Elrohir had came back with Glorfindel and a group of elf warriors. Soon, it was the Orcs that were outnumbered. They tried to flee, but the elves would not let go, and in the end, all Orcs were killed, none alive.

"Hannon Le, Glorfindel. Lucky you all came in time, or Estel and I will become their dinner," joked Elladan.

"Nad dithen, Lord Elladan. Though I'm a bit sad that you are still here." mused Glorfindel.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Elladan said in mock angry.

"Come on, let's hurry back. Lord Elrond is worried about you," said Glorfindel.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Elladan! Elrohir!" cried Harry, when he saw them passing the gates of Rivendell.

He ran forward to hug them while Lord Elrond walked gracefully over to greet them.

"My Lord, it is settled," said Glorfindel. "Although I am certain Lord Elladan and Estel would be able to fight it themselves."

"Hey Glorfindel, we almost became their dinner, if you recalled correctly," said Estel.

It was silent for a moment, and everyone burst out laughing, well except for Lord Elrond who looked furious.

"Elladan! Elrohir! What have you done?" cried Lord Elrond.

Estel was in a state of disaster. His hair was in a furious shade of red, as well as his clothes. Feathers and leaves were sticking out of his hair in different angels, and his clothes were cut at the edges into thin strips. His face was also covered in the same shade of red.

Estel was confused at first to why they were laughing. Slowly, it became clear. He turned around towards the twins and started charging after them. Dinner was served late that night as the elves were involved in the fighting against the Orcs. During dinner, Alfirin at across from Estel and saw his "new look". She almost choked on her drink when she saw it. She turned towards the twins and started nagging at them, all the while enjoying the scenery in front of her.

"Estel, do you like the look a lot?" asked Erestor, amused.

"No way! I tried washing off, it's just that it won't come off! My skin almost fell off scrubbing!" cried Estel.

"What did you actually use, Elladan?" said Lord Elrond.

"Erm...Normal dye, Adar," said Elladan.

"No, I don't think so. It must be paint," said Alfirin.

"Paint? What are you thinking?" Lord Elrond shouted angrily. "I think that retricted area in the library is in need of clean up."

"Come on Estel, let's go get you cleaned up," said Alfirin, shaking her head as she left the table.

As Alfirin and Estel left the Main Hall, they heard the twins were trying to request for a lighter punishment as the restricted area was a secret room hidden in the library behind a shelf. No one had been in there for many years, let alone cleaning.

Alfirin lead Estel to the Healing Room and started to prepare two basins of potions. One for Estel to wash his hair, while the other for him to wash his face. They spent a long time washing and it was almost midnight when Estel was sparkling clean again.

"Hannon Le, Alfirin. Without you, I do not know when this will come off," said Estel.

"Nad dithen, Estel. If you were thinking to let this thing to drop off, they won't. It is permanent. Now, off to bed. It's really late now."

As Alfirin was walking towards her room, she heard a cry. _Who is that?_ she thought. She heard it again. This time, she knew where it came from and immediately ran towards it. She opened the door and saw Harry struggling on his bed crying and screaming, she rushed towards him and tried to wake him up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Alfirin yelled.

Alfirin tried to grab Harry, but he yanked her hands away. Soon, the room was filled with people. Harry's scream had rang through the whole Imladris. Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor and Estel stood by the door with worry written their faces. Alfirin grabbed Harry and smoothed his back trying to calm him down. The gesture worked almost immediately as Harry's breathing slowed down. Glorfindel and Erestor went out and asked the rest of the elves to return to their rooms.

"What happened?" asked Lord Elrond, approaching slowly towards the bed.

"He's having a nightmare, Grandfather," Alfirin replied, while still holding Harry in her arms. "Hello Harry. You're all right now."

"I-I'm s-sorry that I-I woke y-you all," stammered Harry.

"Don't worry, Elithron. It is all right," said Lord Elrond, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, off to bed, all of you. Elithron do not need so many audiences around."

"Harry, do you like to talk about it?" Alfirin asked.

"Maybe later, Alfirin. I don't want to think about it now. Please?"

"All right. Now, go back to sleep. I'll be with you, all right?"

With that, Harry went back to sleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow. Alfirin stayed by his side the whole night, as was Lord Elrond. That was what Harry saw when he woke up the next morning. Alfirin was lying her head on Lord Elrond's shoulder, both of them asleep.

* * *

A/N: So how was the prank? I hope it was all right. Please review and let me know. If you have any idea on this story, please do reveiw too and let me know. Thank a million:) 

Nad dithen - Just a little thing


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belonged to their respective authors. Only this story plot and Hannah/Alfirin is mine.

A/N: Hello there! I'm sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks to all who reviewed:)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor**

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. For allowing me to stay here for so long," said Hermione. "Don't worry, Harry will be fine."

"No problem dear. You're always welcome to stay here any time you want," smiled Mrs Weasley.

"Well, Ron, Ginny, I'll see you both in one month time then," said Hermione, turning to Ron and Ginny. "And hopefully Harry too."

"Yeah, bye. Til then," replied Ron and Ginny together, each giving Hermione a hug.

With that, Hermione stepped into the firework with the floo powder and vanished.

Back in Hermione's house, some people were having a meeting with her parents and in the meantime, waiting for Hermione.

_Poof!_

The fire in the fireplace suddenly turns green, and Hermonie walks out.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" cried Hermione.

"We're just here, darling. There's no need to shout so loud," replied Hermonie's mother.

Upon seeing her parents, she ran forward to hug them. After they finally finish hugging, Hermonie then realise there were some people who she does not recognise were in the room with them.

"I'm so sorry. I did not know there were guests here," gasped Hermione. "Oh, what have I done?"

"It doesn't matter honey. They are looking for you anyway," said Hermione's father. "Let me introduce. This is Galion. He is an elf,"

"Dear, I think it is time we tell our darling here the truth," said Hermione's mother. Turning to Hermione, "Darling, if you may sit down, we have something to tell you."

As all of them sat down, Hermione's father began telling her everything. The truth of their identity, where they were originally from.

"S...o, I'm act-ually a-an elf, and b-both of y-you are as well. They too are elves" said Hermione, slowly.

"Yes, darling. We all are. You see, at that time, your mother and I just got married, and suddenly the dark lord there, Sauron threatened our lives. He sent Orcs to Mirkwood to tried to kill us all and destroy our place. My father had no choice but to send us to this wizarding world to save us. At that time, your mother was pregnant with you. So we have to leave to protect you as well."

"Why don't you let me know earlier? Why do you have to let me know now?" argued Hermione.

"Darling, we wanted to let you know. But Valar prevented us from telling you. Even if you know the truth earlier, you couldn't go back until you are fourteen years old. You see, Valar had cast a spell that prevent you from going back until you are of age," said Hermione's father, almost shouting.

"Dear, please don't shout at our daughter," whispered Hermione's mother.

"Saeonna, Meldamiriel, I think it is time we move on. King Thranduil is waiting," said Galion.

"Yes, I think we should. Hermione, come on," said Hermione's father, Saeonna.

They started to move towards a door below the staircase. Saeonna realise that Hermione did not move with them, he went back to the living room and grab her arm and pulled her towards the door. Hermione tried to protest, but unavail. Her father's grip is too tight.

"Ouch! Dad, you're hurting me! Let go! I can walk myself!" cried Hermione, trying to flank her arms away.

Reaching the door, Saeonna loosen his grip and stood before the door turning to the rest of the company. "Right, Galion you go in first. Followed by Meldamiriel and Hermione," instructed Saeonna.

Opening the door, rows of books stood by the wall opposite the door. Galion walked in and turned right and continued walking. Followed my Meldamiriel and Hermione. Finally Saeonna and the elf who came with Galion.

"Mom, this is ridiculous. We are going to hit our heads if we walk on. We are walking towards the ends of the staircase," stated Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly.

Meldamiriel did not say anything, she just smiled as Hermione. It was pitch black as the lights from outside could not shine in. They continued walking for a few minutes until they reached a door, without hitting their heads.

"Hermione, welcome to Mirkwood," informed Galion.

As Galion opened the door, lights flooded into the room. One by one, they walked out into the woods of Mirkwood.

"Come, follow me," said Galion, as he led them through the woods, finally stopping in front of a huge tree.

Galion held out a hand and said a incantation. Suddenly a flight of glittering staircase can be seen appearing attached to the trunk. Galion urged all of them to follow as he climb up the stairs.

All this time, Hermione was looking around trying to sink in the beautiness of the forest. The grass and leaves were so green that it glows under the sunlight. The trees seemed to have a life on it own, they seemed to be talking to the company.

"Wow, I can't believe this place is so beautiful. They were not like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts," exclaimed Hermione. "The trees seems to be talking to us, mom."

Meldamiriel just looked at her daughter and smiled. Just then, they had reached the top of the stairs. They stepped onto a landing where Galion asked them to wait while he went to fetch King Thranduil. The landing was grand and glittery as sunlight bounced off the floor lighting the whole area with glints of light.

While they were waiting, Hermione couldn't help but walked around to see the surroundings. When she tried to look down, she realised that they were very high up that she could not even see the grounds. Realising that made her heart leaped for she had a fear of heights. Turning around, Hermione quickly walked back to where her parents stood.

Just as Hermione returned, King Thranduil walked out followed by an elf, who Hermione thought was a she elf, for that elf was very beautiful and the body set off a slight glow.

"My son, Saeonna. You had finally returned," said King Thranduil, as he walked toward his son and hug him.

"Yes, Adar, I had returned home," said Saeonna, returning the hug.

Turning to Meldamiriel, King Thranduil gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek, before he turned to Hermione. "Ah, this must be Amariel. Welcome to Mirkwood, my dear. Nice to meet you."

"Er, nice to meet you too, er..." said Hermione, turning to his father, not knowing what to address the King.

"You can call me Grandfather, for I AM your grandfather. Ha! Ha!" said King Thranduil, laughing.

"Nice to meet you, Grandfather," said Hermione shyly.

"Legolas. Nae saian luume'. Im gelir ceni ad lín," said Saeonna, walking forward to hug the elf who stood by the King's side.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín, Saeonna, my brother," replied Legolas.

"Hermione, let me introduce. This is Legolas, my brother, your uncle," said Saeonna. Turning to Legolas, "My precious daughter, Hermione, known to you all as Amariel."

Hermione stood there eyed-wide staring at Legolas, cannot believe it's a he elf. Legolas saw this and asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Er, no, no there isn't," replied Hermione, blushing.

"Right then, you must be tired. Why not go off to take a rest, while the kitchen prepare dinner?" said King Thranduil.

"Adar, I will take them to their house," offered Legolas.

With that, they went off with Legolas to their house. They walked through a few landings and climbed a few short flights of stairs, and they finally came to a tree house. It is not like the place where they met the King. This tree house was made purely of wood, with the roofs slanting down to 2 sides. There were small squared holes in the woods, which Hermione reckoned it to be windows. In front of them, stood a door, made of canes. Meldamiriel opened the door and inside stood two rooms. One for Hermione and one for her parents.

"Take a rest first. Someone will let you know when dinner is served," said Legolas.

Hermione went in and examined her room. There was a single bed stood by a wall opposite the door. A bathroom was to her right and a wardrobe beside it. She opened her wardrobe, and was shocked to find the wardrobe was full of clothes.

Hermione then decided to take a bath and change into fresh clothes. She went to her wardrobe and take out a dark red dress, lay it on the bed and she went in for a bath. When she finally came out of her bath, her mother was already calling for her to go for dinner.

They were led by an elf maid to the kitchen. The table were full of food, and King Thranduil and Legolas were already sitting by the table when Hermione walked in.

Dinner was great. The family had spent all the time chatting and laughing, remidising the past. It was then decided that Hermione was to be trained in horse riding and archery. Horse riding and archery were to by taught by Legolas, as he's the only one who was the best at shooting arrows.

"So Amariel, you will not have any leisure time while you are here," joked King Thranduil.

"Wait, she has to learn our language, wouldn't she?" asked Legolas.

"I can teach her if she like," said Meldamiriel.

"Gee thanks mum, I have to learn elven language when I could learn it when I was younger or in school," said Hermione sarcastically.

Dinner went rather well without much disturbance. After which, Legolas brought Hermione around the place to let her famliarise with the surroundings, while telling her the history of Mirkwood and elves. Hermione listened intently on the history while taking in the surroundings. _Wait til I tell Harry and Ron about this. They'd think I'm mad._ Hermione thought, while smirking. As if Legolas could read her mind, he sighed.

"Amariel, the existence of elves are kept at top secrecy. I wish that you do not let out the existence to your friends," said Legolas, which startled Hermione.

"What?" said Hermione. "Don't worry, I do not plan to tell my friends. They'd think I'm crazy anyway."

"That will be great. Come on, it is getting late. We will continue the history tomorrow."

Legolas took Hermione back to her house before he went back to his own. Hours had passed and Hermione could not seem to be asleep. She kept tossing and turning, as her mind was thinking of many things. First was the shocked news that she was an elf. Then she thought about Harry, where was he, how was he doing. Then she thought back to Hogwarts. It was nearly dawn when she finally fell asleep.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Over the next few months, Legolas often took Hermione out for riding, and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed herself. One day, the both of them were having so much fun riding that they treaded further than they intended to. Suddenly Legolas realised where they were and stopped. Hermione almost bumped into him as she was riding directly behind him.

"Amariel, we have to go back now. Do not go in there. There is evil lurking in that woods," said Legolas.

"What kind of evil?" asked Hermione.

"I am not too sure about that. They called it Necromancer. It is said those who went in never came out," said Legolas.

"Oh."

"I heard that some elves in Lothlorien were attacked by that evil. Come, it is time to go back now."

Legolas and Hermione turned back to the way they came. As they turned, a shriek came from the evil woods. Hermione shivered.

"I don't feel good about this, Legolas," said Hermione.

"Come, let us hurry," said Legolas as he pulled his horse.

Hermone followed him and made her horse ran as fast as possible away from the evil woods. She finally relaxed when she saw the familiar trees.

"Now, Amariel, I hope that you do not mention today's riding trip to anyone, especially your parents. They will kill me when they knew I took you to the south woods," said Legolas.

"Don't worry, Legolas. I won't."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Time passed quickly and it was time for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts. After saying goodbyes to King Thranduil and Legolas, Galion lead Hermione and her parents back towards the tree they had emerged from. As they were nearing it, Hermione could see that it was an extraodinary tree. She wondered to herself how come she did not notice it when she arrived. It was a huge silver tree that had a very broad trunk and shiny silver leaves. The trunk was so broad that it need at least ten people to circle around it. Galion stopped in front of the tree, and held out his hand palm facing the trunk. He muttered an incantation and a door appeared on that trunk. Galion then opened the door for Hermione and her parents and said goodbyes to them when they stepped through the door.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I guess you did not see that coming eh? Well, I thought that Harry might get lonely if he's the only elf, so i thought of putting Hermione as an elf too. What do you think? Please R&R to let me know! Thanks:) 

_**Next Update:**_

Next week, same day. I planned to update on a weekly basis. I hope I can finish it in due time.

Next chapter would be the start of new term, and Alfirin reunites with someone.


	6. Back on Earth

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. Only this story plot and Hannah/Alfirin is mine.

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been super busy lately due to my birthday celebration and me preparing for my trip overseas. I basically have left no time for my computer. Anyway, here is chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Back on Earth**

Soon, it was time for Harry to leave Rivendell and go back to Hogwarts. It left one earth week before school reopened, and Harry had to go back to get his things ready. He was in his room trying to pack his things into his trunk, but after what seemed like two hours, he still have not pack yet. In the end, an elfmaid had to pack his trunk for him.

_'The sun had almost set, it is time to leave.'_ Harry thought. He was dressed in a blue sweater and a pair of faded jeans. As he walked towards the garden, Harry then realised who was going with him to Earth. He couldn't help but smiled at this, for he was really, really close to this person.

"Elithron, take good care of yourself. Don't go looking for danger," said Lord Elrond.

"I don't, Grandfather. I don't go looking for danger, danger come looking for me," said Harry.

"Alfirin, take good care of your brother. Don't let him put himself in danger," said Lord Elrond, turning to Alfirin.

"Yes, Adar."

With that, Harry and Alfirin walked towards the gates with Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel.

"Glad you are with me, muinthel nin," whispered Harry.

"Elithron, do remember to practice your sword fighting and archery," said Glorfindel. "I am going to test you when you come back."

Harry nodded and gave Glorfindel a hug. Next he turned towards Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, giving them each a hug and said goodbyes. Alfirin being very close to Lord Elrond, hugged him longer. After that, Lord Elrond chanted an incantation, and with a flash of light, Harry and Alfirin were gone.

_'Just where I wanted to land. Hannon Le Grandfather.'_ Harry thought. Both he and Alfirin had landed at the two blocks down where Leaky Cauldron was. It was almost midnight when they got there, the streets were empty and dark, so they were not afraid of being discovered by the muggles.

Harry had sent Hedwig just minutes before they left Rivendell, to let Tom the innkeeper knew that he needed two rooms until the first of September; at the same time, he sent words to Ron and Hermione to let them know he will be there.

Both Harry and Alfirin started walking down the streets toward Leaky Cauldron. As Harry started to move, he stumbled and fell flat to the floor.

"Oh Eli-, Harry, are you all right?" said Alfirin, holding out a hand to help Harry up.

"Tancave, Alfirin, Im maer. It just that I used to such fluency of elf movements, I can't adjust in a moment."

"Ugh, Harry, I think you shouldn't use Elvish language here anymore. You will expose the secrecy of the elves and yourself."

"Oh, sorry," said Harry, as he regain his footing. "Wait, what about our ears?"

Touching her ears, Alfirin casted an incantation and her pointed ears were gone, replaced with a normal-looking rounded ears. Turning to Harry, she casted the same incantation and Harry's pointed ears were replaced with the rounded ones too.

"There you go," said Alfirin, admiring her work with satisfaction.

"Hannon Le, Alfirin," said Harry.

"Sorry, Thanks, Alfirin," he continued, noticing the look from Alfirin.

When they reached Leaky Caundron, Harry opened the door and smoke emerged from within choked them. Coughing, they entered the inn. Few tables were occupied, as they walked towards the bar. Tom the innkeeper appeared from behind the bar and addressed Harry.

"Ah, Harry Potter. You're here. Want your rooms? I'm afraid there's only one left. You're very late in booking. All the rooms were occupied."

"Ugh-"

"It is all right. As long as you provide us with one more bed in that room, we will be all right," stated Alfirin.

"That will not be a problem. Come with me," said Tom the innkeeper, as they started to walk upstairs to their room.

They climbed up to the top floor and turned left toward the very end wall. As the reached the end of the corridor, they saw a room with the number 20 on it.

"This is your room, Harry Potter. It's an attic room, nonetheless comfortable though," announced Tom, as he slid the key into the slot.

The key slid into the slot perfectly, and it opened up to another flight of stairs, Tom climbed up the stairs beckoned them to follow. Harry gave a soft groan as he had to drag his trunk up yet another flight of stairs.

On the top of the stairs, what Harry saw was a fairly spacious room with several lanterns lit up. He was standing on the edge of the stairs which was on the far right of the room. On the middle of the room, a single bed stood by the wall. On the far left, stood a wardrobe and a few cupboards, beside it was a bathroom. On the ceiling at the highest point in the middle, a few rafters were hanged, though Harry thought those were not as fancy as the ones in Rivendell.

Just then, Tom the innkeeper stood in the middle of the room and took out his wand to move the bed slightly to the right, which leaves a space where he used his wand to conjour another single bed. He then turned towards the left, and conjoured another wardrobe for Alfirin.

"Thank you, Tom," said Alfirin.

"You're welcome miss. Let me know if there is anything else you need," replied Tom, as he started to move towards the stairs.

As soon as Tom had left the room, Harry jumped onto the newly conjoured bed and lay down.

"Alfirin, you'll take t-that bed, while I'll t-take this," said Harry, yawning.

"You are tired. Get some sleep, for you will have a busy day tomorrow," said Hannah. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Go-odn-night, Al-fi-rin," yawned Harry.

"Harry, it is time to wake up," said Hannah, shaking Harry.

"Please, five more minutes."

"No, Harry. You said five more minutes twenty minutes ago. And had said that for the past twenty minutes. No more five minutes. WAKE UP NOW!"

"All right, all right. I'm awake."

Harry sat up on his bed, putting his glasses on the brige of his nose and stood up to walk towards the bathroom.

"Good, go wash up. By the way, you have a letter. Hedwig brought it here this morning. It is on the cupboard."

After Harry had washed up and changed into fresh clothes, Harry took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you there yet? Well, i'd like to go stay with you for the rest of the summer, but mom won't allow it as you know, we don't have extra money._

_But, I'll meet you later at 11am so we can go to Diagon Alley and get some of our stuffs first. Be ready by then._

_Oh by the way, Remus and his pet dog are over there. They're in Room 17 if I am not wrong. Do look them up, they're so worried about you._

_Ron_

Just as Harry finished reading the letter, as if on cue, screams could be heard on the corridor.

"Mom! Fred and George played a prank on me yet again!"

"Fred, George, stop your pranking now!"

"HA! HA! Ron, you look cute like this!"

"Stop it Ginny! Don't laugh at me! Stop Hermione! Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Ronald. But you do look funny like this. I can't help it."

"All right, stop it. Oh look, you've disturbed the person in that room."

As Harry opened the door and peeped out, the noise stopped. Suddenly a scream could be heard.

"HARRY!" cried Ginny and Hermione together, rushing forward to hug him.

"Er, guys, guys, I can't breathe," gasped Harry. As Ginny and Hermione let Harry go, he turned to the rest of the company on the corridor, "Hello, Mrs Weasley. Hello, Fred, George... Ron! What happened to you?."

Harry had to hide a smirk on his face when he saw Ron. He was spotted in a shade of shocking pink. His hair was pink and in a huge bouncy curls, which looked like he had just been electrocuted. His shirt was pink with yellow polka dots, and his pants was in a shade of megenta.

Ron immediately blushed and threw a glare at the twins who grinned happily. "It's their fault, that I am to look like this!"

"Not!" cried the twins together.

"Enough!" cried Mrs Weasley, causing her children to stop arguing. Turning to Harry, she smiled, "Harry dear, I'm glad that you are all right."

"Where have you been? You know, we were searching pratically the whole of England for you," said Ron. "And you missed the Quidditch World Cup. How can you?"

"Sirius said you will be all right. He also said that he knew where were you, but he couldn't tell," commented Hermione.

"Ugh, sorry to have you all worried about me," said Harry shyly. Putting his hand on his stomach, "Have you guys had your breakfast? I haven't though."

"Although we already had one, but we don't mind to accompany you," said Hermione, the rest nodding in agreement.

"Right, you guys go ahead first, I'll be right there in a minute," said Harry, running back up the stairs.

"Alfirin, come on, let's go down for breakfast."

"Sorry Harry, I don't think I'm coming along. You go on ahead," said Alfirin.

"Why? I know you longed to see Sirius. He's here."

"Yes, but I'm dead, remember? I'm dead to everyone here. I can't appear in front of everyone just like that. People will think I'm crazy."

"B-But-"

"No buts, Harry. Go on, don't let them wait too long. Oh, remember to get something for me to eat."

As Harry ran down the stairs, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Remus were gathered at a table. Beside Remus was a great black dog. Upon seeing Harry, the black dog wagged it's tail vigourously and jumped onto him as soon as he reached the table.

"Hey doggie! You are very heavy you know that?" Harry said, trying to push the black dog off his body.

The dog stepped off Harry and stood beside him still wagging his tail, looking at him intently.

"Hello Harry," said Remus.

"Hi Professor Lupin," replied Harry.

"Please, I'm not your Professor anymore. Just call me Remus."

"Right, Pro...Re...how about I call you Moony? I can't possible call you by your name, it seems so weird."

"All right, whatever you wish, Harry," laughed Remus.

Everyone at the table were bombarding Harry with tons of questions, and telling Harry everything about the World Cup; well except for one. Remus sat there quietly the whole time staring at Harry. _'He's changed. Where have he gone to? Damn Sirius! Why can't he tell me?'_ Remus thought while studying Harry.

Harry could sense that someone was staring at him. Back in Rivendell, Glorfindel had taught him how to use his elven senses, especially how to know someone was staring at him. Harry thought he knew who, but when he turned to look at Remus, he would pretend to be eating his breakfast.

After Harry had finished his breakfast, he went towards the bar to get a takeaway.

"Who is that for?" asked Ron.

"Oh no one. That is, ugh, for me," stammered Harry, wishing that they accept his reply. "I'll see you guys later to go to Diagon Alley."

With that, Harry ran up the stairs to his room. He did not even pant when he reached his room.

"Here, Alfirin. Your breakfast. I'll be going to Diagon Alley to get my books and stuffs for school. What will you be doing? By the way, Remus was at breakfast just now. He kept staring at me during breakfast."

"R-Remus? Oh, how is that? Did he ask you anything? Did you get to talk to Sirius?"

"Alfirin! Slow down. I'm not sure why he kept staring at me. He didn't ask me anything, and I didn't talk to Sirius, but he did jump on me when he saw me."

"All right. Just be careful around Remus, I don't think Sirius had said anything to him."

"What? What Sirius haven't said to him?"

"Harry, I need to tell you this. Please keep it a secret. Sirius knew about Adar's true identity. He had been forced to make a Unbreakable Vow by Adar for not revealing it. That is what Grandfather told me anyway, so I am not sure it the Vow is still valid if either one involved is dead."

"Ok, I'll make sure that I don't tell Remus anything. So, what will you be doing while I'm at Diagon Alley?"

"I need to go back to Rivendell."

"You're going back to Rivendell? What for?"

"Something."

Harry tried to get Alfirin to tell why she is going back to Rivendell, but there was no way Hannah would tell. Reluctantly, Harry went to meet his friends to go to Diagon Alley. After Harry was gone, Alfirin casted an incantation and with a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love ya! 

**_Next Update:_**

Next Week, same day. I hope, as I'll be overseas next week. Hope I can get a computer to upload the chapters.

Alfirin reunites with someone (promise!) and how Alfirin protects Harry.

_Please R&R! Thanks!_


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. I only own this plot and Hannah/Alfirin.

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for the late update. I couldn't get my hands on a computer until now. I'm so, so, so sorry. All right, enough of my crap now and on to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Contfrontations**

"Welcome back, Alfirin," said Lord Elrond without looking up, as Hannah stepped inside the study room.

"Adar," cried Hannah, running towards Lord Elrond, giving him a bear hug.

"Alfirin, iell nin," whispered Lord Elrond as he hugged back.

When they finally broke off, Hannah said, "I miss you, Adar."

"Oh? Miss me already? It's only a few days since u left," said Lord Elrond, amused.

"I've never left your side, so naturally I would miss you."

After a teary meeting, Lord Elrond and Hannah finally sat down for serious business.

"Adar, you did not tell me how I would get into Hogwarts. You don't expect me to go in as a student, don't you?" asked Hannah.

"Why no, actually the Valar had decided how you will go in. You are to go into Hogwarts as a Professor."

"A Professor? What subject do I teach? I don't know much."

"That I am not sure, iell nin. You will know when you get to the school. Come, let's go to the Main Hall. Your must eat before you go back."

Soon, Lord Elrond and Hannah were walking down the corridor chatting happily. The distance between the study room and the Main Hall seemed to have shrunk, as in reality, it was a long walk to the Main Hall.

Not long after they arrived at the Main Hall, Elladan and Elrohir came walking in, along with Glorfindel.

"Alfirin! How come you are here?" asked Elladan, surprised.

"Well, I have something to discuss with Adar, so I came back. I'm going back after dinner."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Guys, I need to go to the Gringotts first. I'm running short of cash now," said Harry as they entered Diagon Alley.

"Right, first stop, Gringotts," reported Ron, as they started to walk towards the bank.

"Looks like we will separate from here. Ginny, Fred, George and I will go ahead first," said Mrs Weasley. "Remus, you will go with Harry?"

"Yes sure."

"I'm staying with you, Harry," said Ron and Hermione together.

"We'll meet here again in two hours time then," said Mrs Weasley cheerfully,

After Harry had withdrawn some Galleons from his vault, they started towards Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books.

"I can't believe we have so many books this year," groaned Ron, carrying a fairly large stack of books.

"Oh Ron, stop complaining. We have to start our preparation for our OWL this year. So we have to have so many books," stated Hermione.

After they came out of Flourish and Blotts, they went to Apothecary to purchase their potions ingredients required for the year and Stationers to buy ink and parchments.

"Is there anything else that we need?" asked Ron carrying several heavy parcels and bags.

"I think we've got all we need, Ron." replied Hermione.

"Would you guys like to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for some ice-cream?" asked Harry. "I needed a break though. All these stuffs makes me a bit tired." Though Harry knew very well that he was not tired at all, but said it as not to get them suspicious especially Remus.

"Sure Harry, let's go. I'm quite tired as well," replied Hermione.

The four of them sat at the parlour for a while, when they noticed Fred and George walked past with a smile on their faces.

"Guys, what are you so happy about? Where's Mrs Wealsey and Ginny?" asked Hermione stopping them.

"Oh, hi guys. Didn't know you are here. Just went to Gambol and Japes. Found quite a bit of precious in there, ain't it George?" said Fred smirking, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Yeah. Precious stuffs, Fred," replied George with a smirk on his face as well.

"Got to go back. We sneak away from Mum to get to there," said Fred. "See you guys later."

With that, Fred and George jogged off. "I can't believe them. Always trying to play a prank on others," said Hermione annoyed.

"Come on you three. It about time to go back," said Remus suddenly.

All the time while they are in Diagon Alley, Remus had been silently walking behind the three of them observing Harry.

_'There is definately something different with Harry. Where had he been? What had made him so different?'_ Remus thought. Every now and then, Harry would look back at Remus. _'He knows I'm looking.'_ Remus thought.

When Harry said he was tired and wanted a rest, Remus knew that was not true. He had been watching Harry and he had not shown signs that he was tired, unlike Ron, who had been fidgeting with his parcels of items, and Hermione, who keep stopping to shift her parcels. All the while, Harry had been carrying all his parcels as if they are like feathers.

When they stood up from the seats at the ice-cream parlour, Ron and Hermione had to struggle with their parcels, but Harry had picked up his own as if they did not had any weight.

"Come let me help you. I suppose I can cast a Featherweight Charm on your parcels to make it lighter," said Remus amused.

"You should've done that earlier!" said Ron.

"I'm all right with it, don't worry about me," commented Harry walking off.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Remus, nothing happened to you all, did you?" asked Mrs Weasley when she saw the look on Remus face as they met up with one another at the entrance to Leaky Cauldron.

"What? Oh no. Nothing happened. Nothing to you as well, I believe?"

"No, nothing."

"I'll go back up to my room to put my things first. Meet you down here in five minutes," said Harry, hobbling up the stairs.

Everyone stared at Harry as he hobbled up the stairs.

"How can he do that with all this weight?" asked Ron puzzled.

"I don't know about you guys, but somehow I do feel he's a bit different after he came back from that place," said Ginny.

"Let's go back to our room and put these things down, shall we? My hands will break if I don't put these down," groaned Ron.

Due to some customers checking out of the inn that morning, Harry had booked those available rooms for the Weasleys until first of September, so that they would not have to travel to and fro so often.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Alfirin, I'm back!" shouted Harry as he opened the door.

Silence.

Harry climbed up the remaining stairs to his room, and what he found was an empty room. Then he remembered that Alfirin told him she will be back after dinner. Suddenly, Harry realised that he missed Alfirin. He enjoyed Alfirin's company. They had a lot of things to talk about. The first couple of weeks when he was back in Rivendell, when Elladan and Elrohir played a prank on him, Alfirin would shield him from the two. Slowly, naturally, he would automatically went to Alfirin if something happened.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry scrambled down to open it, and he found Ron standing in front of him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry puzzled.

"We're all waiting for you downstairs for the past ten minutes. We thought something might happened to you, so I came up and check if you are all right," explained Ron.

"Oh, sorry. Just, er, just stomachache. I'm all right now, let's go," lied Harry.

As Harry and Ron reached the table, Mrs Weasley asked Harry if he was all right. They had an enjoyable dinner. Remus realised that Harry had helped himself to a few serving of salad and no meat. He even avoided his favourite food, sherperd's pie.

After a couple of hours of dining and chatting, everyone began to fill out and went back to their rooms.

"Goodnight Harry. We'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Yeah, g-goodnight H-Harry," said Ron, yawning.

"Goodnight," replied Harry smiling. Turning to Remus, "goodnight, Remus."

"Night, Harry."

Harry turned towards his room, what he did not notice was that Remus instead of returning to his room, he followed Harry. As Harry opened the door to his room, Remus grabbed Harry's shirt, shoved him up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

"What? Remus, let go of me! What are you doing?" yelled Harry.

"Where have you been, Harry? Tell me everything," demanded Remus.

"What do you mean by this?" yelled Harry.

"I knew you had changed, Harry. Ever since you came back, I knew you were a different person. Now, I-"

"Harry, I-"

Both Harry and Remus turned towards the voice and Alfirin stood between the beds eye-wide, jaw dropped to the floor starring at Remus. Remus took out his wand and move cautiously towards Alfirin, eyes fixed on her.

"H-Hannah? No, Hannah's dead. You can't be Hannah. Who are you? Why are you disguising as Hannah? Speak now!" demanded Remus, aiming his wand at Alfirin.

"I-I, ugh-"

"NO!" yelled Harry, running to stand in front of Alfirin, blocking her from Remus.

"Harry dear, it is all right," whispered Alfirin. "Do you mind if you go get Sirius?"

"B-But, he'll-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will not do anything to me," said Alfirin, smiling. "Go now and be quick, if he decided to change his mind on me."

"Please don't hurt her, Remus. I'm going to get Sirius now. She means no harm," pleaded Harry, running towards the stairs.

"Why get Sirius? H-Harry, get back here!" shouted Remus.

"How do you know Sirius?" questioned Remus, turning back to Alfirin.

Alfirin said nothing just smiled.

"Speak now!"

Bang!

Remus turned around sharply and found Harry running up the stairs with Sirius.

"Remus, my friend, stop," panted Sirius stopping in front of Remus. "She means no harm."

Harry ran over to Alfirin and ask if Remus did anything to her, Alfirin shook her head and smiled at Harry. Alfirin looked over to Sirius and tried to smile. Tears were dwelling in her eyes.

"Come here," said Sirius softly, stretching out his hands. "Let me take a good look at you."

Alfirin walked over to Sirius slowly as tears were flowing down her cheeks. She flopped into Sirius arms and cried. By their side, Remus stood there eye-wide, jaws dropped to the floor.

"You have become a beautiful young lady, Hannah. You looked just like Lily when she was younger, only you're with black hair while she got red," said Sirius, smiling.

"W-What's g-going on?" asked Remus.

"Remus, my friend, don't you recognise her?" asked Sirius looking at Remus, holding Alfirin at arms length.

Remus looked over to Alfirin, who was wiping off her tears with her hands, then to Harry and back to Sirius, then back to Alfirin again.

"No, this can't be true. She's dead with her parents. This must be a Death Eater who drank the Polyjuice to become her," said Remus, shooking his head.

"The main ingredient of a Polyjuice is that person's hair. Where do you get the hair when she's dead years ago?" asked Alfirin slowly. "Remus, it's me."

Remus took a step back and looked over to Sirius for confirmation, who nodded. Just then, Alfirin took a step forward towards Remus.

"H-Han-nah?" stammered Remus.

"Yes," replied Alfirin, who nodded and smiled. "Yes, it's me. Godda."

Remus was stunned. "It really is you," he said finally, smiling. "Come here."

Alfirin went over to Remus and hugged him. "Remus, I missed you."

"Godda? What is godda?" asked Harry puzzled.

Sirius walked over to Harry and smiled. "Godda means Godfather. It's the first word she spoke and they're stuck to it."

"Huh? You mean Remus is Alfirin's godfather? No way," said Harry shocked.

"Yes way, Harry. Like you and I."

"What happened to you? I mean , everyone, thought you were dead, with Lily and James. How come you are alive?" asked Remus.

"Come sit down, my friend. I think Hannah had many things to tell you," said Sirius.

They went over to the bed and sat down. Alfirin then told Remus everything about elves, and she, Harry and James are all elves. And she told him why James had to come to this world, and why Sirius couldn't tell him even though he knew.

After telling the truth, Alfirin let Remus sank in everything before she made him promised that from then onwards, he was to call her Alfirin and not Hannah; and not to reveal a word of the truth to anyone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. A huge thank you to all my reviewers! Love ya! It's a great motivation for me to continue. I guess I did not describe Alfirin in details earlier on my chapters. Don't worry, I'd do it in the next chapter or a couple after this. Please R&R! Thank you!

**_Next Update:_**

For now, I can't gurantee when my next update will be as I'll not be back in my own country/house/computer until early Aug. So hopefully I will get my hands on a computer before that, if not, I guess it'll have to be early August when I post the next one.

Start of new school term and how Alfirin deals with it. Also full details of Alfirin's appearance.

_Please R&R! Thank you!_


	8. Scary Ron

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. I don't own anything except for this plot and Alfirin.

A/N: Hi peeps. I'm back again. It'd been a boring month with no access to the internet and I'm away at some isolated town. But, when I read your lovely reviews, they really made my day. All right, enough of this, on to the chapter now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scary Ron**

"Hello, Headmaster," greeted Alfirin.

"Hello, Ms Alfirin."

Alfirin sat in front of Albus Dumbledore's table in his office.

"Lemon drops?" asked Dumbledore, offering Alfirin a box of sweets. "It is a muggle sweet which I find it taste really nice."

"No thank you, Headmaster."

"I see why you have come," stated Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose you like to apply for a teaching job at Hogwarts?"

"You know that I want a job at Hogwarts?" asked Alfirin surprised.

"Yes, of course I know," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled more brightly.

"H-How did you know, Sir?"

"Well, It seemed to me that the Valar did arranged everything for you nicely."

"You know Valar?" asked Alfirin surprised.

"If you mean the name Valar, yes. The Valar you know in your world, is known as Merlin in our world, and I had met him a couple of times many years back."

"Oh, h-how do you know who I am?" gasped Alfirin.

"Ah, I know a lot more than you do, Lady Alfirin," smiled Dumbledore. "Back to the question you wanted to know. You will be teaching Ancient Runes, as the ex-professor quit suddenly for some unknown reasons. This subject which I daresay is your strongest subject?" mused Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess so," said Alfirin shyly.

"Right, I suppose you would like to retreat to your room to prepare your lessons? The school term will be starting in a couple of days though, and i might add, you are quite late in preparing for your course," said Dumbledore, and with a click of his fingers, Dobby appeared and lead Alfirin to her room.

"Professor Alfirin, take a rest first and Dobby will come later to fetch Professor Alrifin to dinner," said Dobby.

"It is all right Dobby, is it? I can make my way to the Great Hall later," smiled Alfirin.

"You know the way?"

"Yes, I know the way. Don't worry."

After Dobby left the room, Alfirin looked around taking in the surrounding. The room was adorned in a theme of burgundy that gave off a sense of style and elegance. The floor was carpeted in a lighter shade of burgundy, while the walls were painted gold and trimmed with light yellow. In the main room, a small sofa and two chairs were neatly placed beside a roaring fireplace, with a small footrest and table nearby. On the the right wall, a bookshelf, from ceiling to floor and scretched from corner to corner, was piled with volumes and volumes of books. On the left wall, was a huge bay window that led to an exquisite view of the edge of the lake and of the edge of the forest. Past the window, lay a small hall, containing three wooden doors, which Alfirin presumed it were her bedroom, a bathroom and a spare room.

Alfirin's trunk was sent to the room earlier and it was sitting in her bedroom floor waiting for her to unpack. After unpacking, Alfirin decided to take a bath and changed into fresh clothes before turning up for dinner. Dumbledore had decideded to introduce Alfirin to the rest of the professors during dinner. _'I wonder how Harry is right now?' _Alfirin whispered to herself. _'I hope he's doing all right.'_ Alfirin's mind wandered back to when she had to leave for Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore.

_Flashback_

_"Now Harry, I really wish I wouldn't leave you, but I have no choice. This trip is really important to me, to you, to us," said Alfirin softly._

_"B-But, I really hope you wouldn't leave my side. Please Alfirin, please stay," pleaded Harry._

_"Harry dear, I got to. This meeting with Dumbledore not only secures my place at Hogwarts, but also help me to protect you in future. You see, if I don't go, I will not get the job. If I don't get the job, I can not stay by your side to protect. You get the idea?"_

_"B-But I will miss you," sobbed Harry._

_"Now Harry, when have you become a weakling clinging onto Alfirin?" said Remus, who just appeared on top of the stairs in their room, amusingly._

_"I-I," stammered Harry._

_"Come on Harry, Alfirin is only leaving you for a couple of days. You will still see her when you go back to Hogwarts on the start of the school term," said Remus as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Yes, Remus is right, Harry. If anything should happen to you, Remus and Sirius are always around. They will protect you," said Alfirin._

_"All right," Harry said finally, but reluctantly._

_"I will see you at the start of term feast, Harry," smiled Alfirin, kissing Harry on his forehead._

_With that, Alfirin casted an incatation and with a flash of light, she was gone._

_End Flashback_

"Professor Alfirin, Professor Alfirin?"

Startled, Alfirin shot her mind back from wandering, Alfirin looked around to find who called her, only to found Professor Mcgonagall looking at her with a worried look on her face. "Professor Alfirin, are you all right?"

"Wha-," stammered Alfirin, "Oh yes, I am fine."

"What are you thinking about, may I ask?" asked Mcgonagall. "It is all right if you don't wish to tell."

"Oh, I was just thinking of my family. My brother actually. We were really close to each other. He did not want me to come here actually, but my father managed to persuade him," said Alfirin softly.

"I see," whispered Mcgonagall. Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice rang through the Hall.

"Let's give a toast to welcome our new Professor, Professor Alfirin," said Dumbledore.

Everyone brought their cup up as a recognition, and drank from the cup kindly, everyone except Snape. Somehow, he was still not convinced Alfirin was old enough to teach the students. He disliked her the moment he saw her at the Great Hall. Reluctantly, he held up his cup and took a sip from it as a respect for Dumbledore.

Dinner went well into the night, and it was almost two in the morning when Alfirin went back to her room. When she went back, she saw something was glowing on her table. She walked towards it to take a look, and she found the necklace that Lord Elrond gave her just before she came to Earth with Harry, was glowing. As she move her hand forward to touch it, the glow went bright red; and as soon as it came, the red glow disappeared. A letter was lying on top of the necklace after the red glow went off. Alfirin took up the letter and read. It was written in elvish.

_Dear Alfirin, _

_I hope everything went well for you and Harry. I am glad that you were given a post to teach Ancient Runes. I came to know that it is a subject contains various languages that is used here in Middle Earth. I am sure that you will be able to do a fine job._

_When everything is settled down, I hope you would come back to Rivendell as I have something to let you know, which is inappropriate to put down in a letter, in case it went to the wrong hands._

_I guess I will not see you til then. Take good care of yourself. And Harry too._

_Adar_

_'What is so important that Adar wants to tell me?' _thought Alfirin. Putting the letter aside, Alfirin decided that she will go back tomorrow as she has the time. With that, Alfirin changed into pyjamas and crawled into her bed and dozed off.

Alfirin woke up to a sunny morning. As she got off her bed to wash up, a snowy owl flew into the room and sat on the table with a letter in it's beak.

"Quel Amrun, Hedwig," smiled Alfirin. walking over to Hedwig and took the letter from her beak.

Hewig hooted as though replying Alfirin's greetings. Alfirin opened the letter and found it was written by Harry. Harry had said that he could not wait until first of September when he could go back to Hogwarts where all his friends were and where Alfirin would be too. Alfirin smiled at the letter and turned to Hedwig to ask her to wait while she reply the letter.

After Hedwig left with the letter, Alfirin went into the bathroom to wash up and changed into fresh clothes before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hedwig!" said Harry excitedly, and pulled the letter out from her beak.

"Letter from Alfirin?" asked Harry, which Hedwig hooted, an indication of yes.

Harry quickly opened the letter and read. It read that Alfirin was well settled in Hogwarts and got along with most teachers, except, Snape, which Harry chuckled. It also read that she too couldn't wait to the start of term where she could meet Harry again, which Harry could not help but felt glad. Alfirin also wrote a quick note telling Harry that she would need to go back to Rivendell for a while as Lord Elrond had something important to tell her. As soon as Harry read that, he couldn't help but felt nervous. _'What was it that Adar wanted to tell Alfirin? What was it so important?' _Harry thought. Throughtout that day, Harry could not help thinking of that question. Unfortunately on that very day, Hermione wanted to bring Ron and Ginny to London for a walk and they pulled Harry along.

"Don't go too far off Leaky Cauldron children," warned Mrs Weasley.

"We better go now, as not to let Fred and George find out. Bye Mrs Weasley," said Hermione.

"Bye Mom," said Ron and Ginny simultanously.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley," said Harry absentmindedly.

During the trip, Ron and Ginny were awed by the sight of London, as they were visiting for the first time.

They did sightseeing mostly as neither Ron nor Ginny had any muggles money. Hermione and Harry had to spend some time explaining to Ron and Ginny what some things are and how they used it. In the end, both Hermione and Harry were exahusted from explaining and everyone agreed to walk back to Leaky Cauldron.

During dinner, everyone were very excited as tomorrow comes, will be their start of new term at Hogwarts. Everyone were chatting excitedly about how their school term would be. Fred and George were planning on how to get students to try out their new inventions, Ron was complaining how stress he would be with all those school works, Hermione was looking forward on the lessons, and Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow to come as he wanted to go to Hogwarts now to see Alfirin.

"Children, you better go get sleep now. Tomorrow you will be going back to Hogwarts," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, you get a good sleep. For tomorrow comes you will be too excited to sleep," joked Bill, turning to Charlie smirking.

"Hey, both of you have a secret to hide. Speak, what is it?" said Ron.

"Nah, can't tell you. Or else there'll be no fun anymore," laughed Charlie.

"Oh Ron, you know them. No matter how you pleaded them, their mouths were tightly sealed. You can't get any word from them," said Fred lazily. Turning to George, "George, you tired? I am though. Let's go back upstairs."

Fred and George walked towards the stairs after saying goodnights to Mrs Weasley. Followed by Hermione and Ginny. Bill and Charlie went up next and then Harry, Ron and Remus went up together. After Ron left for his room on the second floor, Remus walked Harry to his room.

"Goodnight Harry, have a good sleep," said Remus.

"Goodnight Remus."

Harry went up to his room and changed into his pyjamas and flopped down to his bed and dozed off almost immediately. Little did he know that he would wake up shortly by a very diturbing nightmare.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Shrieks could be heard throughout Forbidden Forest. The ground shook large creatures stomping their heavy feet when running. The professors were standing protectively in front of the castle with an army of elves and Aurors behind them. Harry was among the Professors, while the rest of the students were inside the buildings, except for Harry's close friends who did not want to abandon Harry on his own. Suddenly, a huge army of ugly looking creatures were running out of the forest, and stood in front of the Professors. The time seemed to have freeze as they stood there staring at one another, while shrieks rang throughout the forest.

Suddenly, an arrow was travelling at high speed towards the Professors and Harry. The recipient of the arrow was none other than Ron. It hit Ron squarely on his chest and as he fell to the ground, anger rise inside Harry.

"NO! Ron! Wake up! RON!" yelled Harry, as he kneeled down beside Ron shaking him.

Suddenly, he felt his body shook. Someone was shaking him. He looked up and saw a ten times larger Ron shaking him, calling out to him. He snapped opened his eyes and saw Ron's worried face appeared above him. He jumped and tried to get away from him. He rolled away, and fell off the bed on the other side.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You scared me, Ron," said Harry, scrambling to get up.

"Sorry mate, Hedwig came into my room and woke me up. I thought something might have happened to you," said Ron, sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm all right. Just had a bad dream, that's all," said Harry, climbing back to his bed.

"All right, mate. Can I sleep here, just in case, you know, besides i'm too tired and lazy to walk back to my room," said Ron.

"Sure. You can take that bed."

Ron started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Harry stayed wide awake. _'What was that dream about? What are those ugly creatures? Who did those shrieks belong to?'_ Harry thought. It was nearly dawn when Harry finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. It's enjoyable to write. Please R&R. Thank you.

**_Next Update:_**

Next Week, same day. I promised. I'll be back at my own house and I'll have access to my computer.

What happened at Rivendell, full description of Alfirin (promise, truly and truly), start of new term (finally).

_Please R&R! Thank you! Love ya!_


	9. Battle of Rivendell

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. Only Alfirin is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Battle of Rivendell**

"What happened?" murmmered Alfirin.

As Alfirin walked towards the castle in Rivendell, she could felt the seriousness filling the air. She had apparated herself to the edge of the wood. The elves guarding the gates of Rivendell were always scanning the surrounding for something that might be evil. They almost poked Alfirin in the stomach as she walked towards them.

"My apologies, My Lady. I do not know it is you," said one of the guard elves.

"What happened? Why is the air so stiff?" asked Alfirin.

"Something bad had happened. I can not say no more. Please, go in quickly for it is not safe out here."

The guard elves urged Alfirin into Rivendell castle grounds, and she walked in with a puzzled look on her face. Alfirin looked around the surrounding, Alfirin noticed that the elves were walking together in groups of at least three elves, which was not normal. Almost all the elves were found carrying weapons with them. Alfirin finally laid her eyes on a figure in the stables.

"Glorfindel," said Alfirin, which startled Glorfindel. "Mani Marte?"

"Lady Alfirin," said Glorfindel. "Suilad. When do you come back?"

"I just came back a while ago. What happened here? How come everyone were so uptight?"

"I would appreciate that you do not ask me. It is better that Lord Elrond tells you about it," said Glorfindel softly. "Come follow me, I will take you to Lord Elrond."

Alfirin followed Glorfindel through corridors and corridors, finally they stopped in front of the house of healing.

"Wha-" started Alfirin.

"My Lady, you will find the answer when you go in," said Glorfindel quietly and turned to left, but Alfirin grabbed hold of his arm and he jerked.

"Glorfindel, what's wrong?" questioned Alfirin.

"N-Nothing My Lady," stammered Glorfindel, grabbing his arm and tried to leave.

"Glorfindel, you will not leave until you tell me what happened to you. Your hand is injured," demanded Alfirin.

Just then, Elrohir popped his head out from the closed door from the house of healing. "Can you guys quiet down? The patient needs rest," hissed Elrohir angrily.

"Oh Alfirin, you came. Come in, Ada is looking for you," said Elrohir when he saw who was standing at the door.

Elrohir opened the door slightly wider to let Alfirin in. The sight that Alfirin laid her eyes on were shocking, and she stood there eye-wided and jaws dropped to the floor unable to believe it.

Two more beds was set up in to room. Elladan and one of the leader of the elf warriors, who Alfirin recognise as Beriadan, were the occupants of the beds. Both of them had quite serious injurieson their bodies and Elladan's face was badly bruised.

"Marni marte?" gasped Alfirin. "Elrohir, what happened?"

Elrohir dropped his head and fixed his eyes on the floor. "Ada's over there," pointing to the far corner on the left.

Alfirin's gazed to where Elrohir had pointed and found Lord Elrond sitting on a bed, his body was wrapped by a cloth from his shoulder to his adomen.

"Grandfather!" shouted Alfirin, as she ran towards Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond turned towards the voice and found Alfirin running towards him. "Alfirin," he said.

"Grandfather! What happened to you?" gasped Alfirin, kneeling beside the bed examining Lord Elrond. "Why are you in this state?"

Alfirin continued bombing questions at Lord Elrond, that he had to stop Alfirin from asking more.

"Iell nin, quiet down. I will explain everything to you. But first, could you attend to Elladan and Beriadan?" said Lord Elrond.

"B-But you-"

"I'm all right, iell nin. You will attend to them first, they were injured very badly."

Reluctantly, Alfirin turned and attended to the two elves who were lying unconscious on the bed. Lord Elrond had taught Alfirin healing skills since she was an elfling, and by now, her skills had surpassed Lord Elrond and every healer in Rivendell and all others in Middle Earth. One by one she revised their injuries. Finally after she was done with Elladan, Alfirin went back to Lord Elrond and attended his wound. Lord Elrond had sustained a few injuries at the back and front of his body. Deep, open cuts could be seen on his stomach. Alfirin couldn't help but let tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alfirin, please don't cry. I am all right," whispered Lord Elrond, raising his hand to wipe off the tears on Alfirin's cheeks.

"I-I... Why do you have to go?" sobbed Alfirin.

"I did not go. They came to us."

"You could always send someone. Why do you have to join in?"

"Alfirin, it isn't Ada's fault. Ada didn't want to go into it either. Ada had no choice," Elrohir, who was standing by the bed, said suddenly.

"What do you mean no choice?" There so many elf warriors here.Grandfather is not even needed!" yelled Alfirin.

By that time, Elladan was awake and was watching from his bed with sorrow in his eyes, quietly.

"Iell nin, it is over now. Everything is all right now," said Lord Elrond softly.

"No! It is not all right, Grandfather. You are not all right," shouted Alfirin hotly.

"Elrohir is right. We, I had no choice but to fight," said Lord Elrond. "There were many. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of them. They even brought wargs. The Uruk-hais were trying to destroy us all. All warriors were sent to fight, but we were still outnumbered. As a ruler of Rivendell, I can not stay behind these walls and let my warriors give away their lives. Let alone my sons. So I decided to go out and fight. Finally the Uruk-hais were destroyed and many of us got injured."

"How do they able to to come into, or rather, get near to Imladris at first? I thought Imladris is the safest place in Middle Earth,beside Lothlorien!" cried Alfirin.

"I do not know how they could get in, but I can sense dark magic, quite powerful I must say, from them. I guess that is what helped them get near," said Lord Elrond.

"Glorfindel was injured too?" asked Alfirin slowly.

"Sadly yes. But he claimed to be fine and does not want to be treated," replied Lord Elrond.

"Erestor?"

"Yes, he too."

Erestor was the chief counsellor of Rivendell, also Lord Elrond and Glorfindel's very best friend.

"Im naer, Grandfather," said Alfirin softly.

"It is all right," smiled Lord Elrond, rubbing Alfirin's cheek softly with his thumb. "Now are you going to treat my wounds or am I sitting here with nothing to wear and my wounds unattended?"

"Hey, what about me? You yelled at me just now and I'm angry," said Elladan in mocking angry.

"Goheno nin, Elladan," said Alfirin blushing.

"Apologies taken," laughed Elladan, patting Alfirin's hair.

After attending Lord Elrond's injury, Alfirin went to find Glorfindel and Erestor to treat their injuries, only to find them running away from her. In the end, with the help of some elves and the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor finally got treated.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Fred, George, I want no more complaints from you two for the pranks you did," warned Mrs Weasley.

"We won't Mom," replied Fred.

"Ginny dear, take care of yourself," said Mrs Weasley, as Ginny rolled her eyes. Turning to Ron, "Ron, take care of Ginny for me, will you?"

"Yeah, Mom. Goodbye," said Ron.

"Harry dear, be careful, all right?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Sure Mrs Weasley," smiled Harry.

"Bye Hermione, take care of yourself, and them," said Mrs Weasley.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley. Take care," replied Hermione.

Fred, George and Ginny had already left to find a compartment on the train. After Harry, Ron and Hermione found the compartment, they left to find their friends.

"Well, I can't wait to get back to school," said Harry excitedly.

"Harry, we know you love Hogwarts. Do you have to be that excited?" mused Hermione.

"Actually yes. Especially this year."

Not long after the trian pulled out of the station, Neville came by and join them. They were chatting throughout the journey, stopped only to buy some snacks from the lunch trolley. Later in the afternoon, Fred, Geroge and Ginny came back to the compartment to get ready.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

A few Gryffindors greeted Harry at the table in the Great Hall, but Harry replied half-absentmindedly, as he was looking at the teachers table for Alfirin. He searched the whole table for signs of Alfirin and soon his face fell for he found none. He looked back to his table in front of him sadly.

"What's wrong Harrry?" asked Ron, as Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Is there anything wrong, Harry? asked Hermione looking anxious.

"What? Oh no. Nothing's wrong," replied Harry startled.

"You looked sad. There isn't anything to do with your scar, does it?" asked Ron looking scared.

"No, no. There's nothing to do with it. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me," assured Harry, as Ron relaxed a bit.

The door to the Great Hall suddenly burst opened and Professor Mcgonagall walked in leading the first years. The first years looked scared as they trodded behind Professor Mcgonagall.

Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the front of the teachers' table and took forward a stool and old-looking crumbled hat, the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat started to sing a song and after that the students clapped politely, while Professor Mcgonagall took out a scroll with the names of the first years on it.

"When I speak your name, come forward and put on the Sorting Hat and he will put you in the various houses," announced Professor Mcgonagall. "Alexander Huges."

A short, snout boy with light brown hair walked forward and put on the Sorting Hat nervously.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat almost immediately after the boy put it on his head. Cheers were heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"Next, Vincent Smith," announced Professor Mcgonagall.

A tall and plump boy with light blond hair walked forward nervously.

The Sorting Hat sat on the boy's head for a while and finally declared him as a Gryffindor. The students from the Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Vincent Smith trotted towards the table.

The next person being called was a girl with ginger red hair and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After the sorting was over, Professor Mcgonagall took away the stool and Sorting Hat and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"Ahem!" coughed Dumbledore. "Welcome, to our new students. To our old students, welcome back from a long summer to another year at Hogwarts." He smiled around at the students. "I hope we are all looking forward to your classes and Homework."

Everyone in the hall grunted and groaned.

"Apparently not. Well I suppose you've come back for the Quidditch and the parties then." He said his blue eyes sparking. "I won't take too much of your time."

"Firstly I would like to tell the First years and remind certain students that the Forbidden forest is, as its name suggests, Forbidden. Secondly on behalf on Mr Filch I shall say that the use of Magic or any kind of Dung Bomb or something similar is prohibited. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

"We are pleased to welcome two new member of staff this year, Professor Alfirin." Alfirin stood up from her chair and smiled at the students.

As she stood up, everyone stared in awe of the beautiful professor. Alfirin was tall, with slender body. She had long dark brown hair which ends near her waist. Her skin was so fair that it glowed. She wore a red metallic brocade dress, with split open sleeve reveling tighter plain red undersleeve.It is a V neck with a collar, and silver embroidery down the front. There were button down the front to the waist. Wide, high belt with a tail goes most of the way to the floor. Large embroidery pattern on tail of the ties. There is a shear under dress, probably a silk. The dress is open in front with soft rounded corners at the bottom. The sides are split to the waist.

"Is she a veela?" whispered Draco Malfoy from his place at the Slytherin table to his friends. Unfortunately, Alfirin heard it.

"I would like to make a short announcement. No, I am not a veela, Mr Malfoy" said Alfirin, turning to Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and began whispering to his friends.

"I have good hearing, Mr Malfoy," said Alfirin smiling. "And I would appreciate if you can please keep quiet so that I can make the announcement?"

"Good, thank you. As I was saying, I am not a veela. I am a pure witch like everyone of you here," said Alfirin. Turning to Dumbledore, "Thank you headmaster."

"You are welcome," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly. "Professor Alfirin here will be teaching Ancient Runes as the old Professor had quit for some private reasons."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_'When did she get in here?'_ Harry thought. Harry was sure he did not see Alfirin at the teachers' table earlier on. Harry could not hide a chuckle or two when he heard Alfirin replying to Malfoy and saw him blushed.

As Alfirin sat back on her chair, she gazed over to Harry and smiled at him when she saw him staring at her.

Dumbledore went on to introduce another new professor, Professor Moody, who would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts subject. Harry noted one of his eyes was small, dark, beady and relatively normal, the other was large, perfectly round, and a vivid shade of blue. While his real eye behaves normally, the magic eye was unblinking and constantly rotating, taking in everything around it. Moody also had part of one leg missing, which has been replaced with a wooden stump. Underneath his thick mane of dark grey hair, his face was little more than a mish-mash of intersecting scars and has the appearance of badly weathered wood. A large chunk of his nose was also missing.

Hermione saw that Harry and Ron were surprised by the appearance and explained that those were the products of his time spent as an Auror and a testimony to his countless fights with the agents of Voldermort.

"I am sure you must be wondering why I began my speech before meal and not after as normal," said Dumbledore, which started Harry. "It is because this year is a very special year for you, for me and for the school."

"This year, we will be hosting students from two other magic schools. They are, Beauxbatons Academy, with Headmistress Madame Olypme Maxime."

As Dumbledore introduced the school, the front doors opened and a woman walked in with a bunch of female students. They danced as they walked towards the front, gaining drools from the male students. The woman leading them was a giant.

Dumbledore walked towards the woman and pecked on her hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Olympe."

As Dumbledore stood beside the Madame Maxime, he only reached her waiste, and she made Dumbledore looked tiny and insignificant.

"Fank you," replied Madame Maxime, with a strong french accent.

"Would you please take a seat while I welcome the other school?"

"Sure."

"Next, let's welcome the Durmstrang, with Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," announced Dumbledore, and the doors opened once again.

As the door opened, a man and a bunch of male students walked in. The man leading the students was a tall and thin man like Albus Dumbledore, but without Dumbledore's good nature. He has short, sleek white hair and a white goatee that curls at the end, failing to hide his rather weak chin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Igor," greeted Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Albus. We are gald to be here," said Igor Karkaroff.

Karkaroff spoke in an insincere, unctuous tone, and he smiles frequently, but his smile never seems to reach his blue eyes, which are cold and shrewd.

"Please do join us at the teachers' table while the students can sit at one of the house tables," said Dumbledore.

Finally the students from the Beauxbaton sat with Hufflepuff, while students from Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting The Triwizard Tournament. I must say, this tournament includes a certain amount of danger. So the ministry had sat a rule that only students of age seventeen and above are allowed to participate. A globet will be placed in the Great Hall and students who wish to participate are to write his or her name down onto a piece of paper and drop into the globet by the end of next week. Do take note that if you are weak or are not brave enough, please do not enter," announced Dumbledore. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables and the students began to dine in hungrily. Harry took a bowlful of salads and began digging in.

"Are you sure you don't want one of those meat, mate?" asked Ron.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine with just the salad," replied Harry.

"Oh all right...But it's really delicious."

"It is fine, Ron. I think you should get some vegetables too. It's more healthy."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food. During the feast, Harry couldn't help but keep looking at the teachers table for Alfirin. All the while, Alfirin were in deep conversations with Professor Mcgonagall who sat beside her, and Professor Dumbledore, who sat at the other side of Professor Mcgonagall.

As Harry tried to take some more serving of salad absentmindedly, the food in the table suddenly disappeared and was replaced by puddings, pies and fruits.

Harry helped himself to a plateful of fruits and some puddings, avoiding the pies, which were once his favourites.

After the feast, Harry and the rest of the students went back to their respective houses, while the visiting students were taken to the guests dormitories.

* * *

A/N: Quite a long chapter. A HUGE Thank You to all of my reviewers! Ooh, I think I left a cliffhanger somewhere in the chapter. Don't worry, soon all will be answered. So, for now, please R&R!

_**Next Update:**_

****

Harry had another dream. What do you like to read? Suggestions?

_Please R&R! Thank you!_

Iell nin - my daughter

Im near - I'm sorry

Goheno nin - My apologies


	10. Harry's Nightmare

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. I only claim this story plot and Alfirin.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Harry's nightmare**

_'Where am I?'_ Harry thought to himself. He squinted his eyes to try to look around the surrounding. He was in a broken down hut. It was very dark and Harry could hardly make out what was in that hut. He heard voices. It was coming from upstairs. Harry moved slowly towards the stairs and made his way upstairs as quietly as possible. The voices were growing louder. Harry could made out what the voices said.

"Massster, you are not very well. Pleassse take a ressst," hissed a cold voice, which made a chill down Harry's spine.

"I'm fine," replied another cold, high-shrieked voice. "We have more important thingssss to do."

"B-But massster, you are not feeling well," wailed the first voice.

"NO! We have not much time, you fool! We musssst get to him if we want to live!" yelled the second voice. "He issss the only one who can ssssave ussss with the precioussss he hassss!"

The other shrieked but said nothing.

Harry moved quietly towards the door which hid the strangers. The door was ajar and Harry could make out one figure kneeling by an armchair; behind the armchair, Harry could see a hand sticking out. Or rather, a skeleton-like hand. Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn. The pain was unbearable. He tried to scream, but no voice came out. He put his hands over the scar tried to ease the pain.

Suddenly, the vision changed. Harry was now standing in front of Hogwarts and there were armies of Death Eaters, Dementors, Werevolves and Giants with Voldermort standing in front of them with Wormtail and another paled-faced grown man with red eyes. Behind the armies were another group consisting of foul-smelling, ugly-looking creatures which Harry could not recognise.

Standing side by side with Harry were Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Alfirin, Hogwarts Professors, Hadgrid, Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys. Harry looked behind and he saw an army of elves that he did not recognise. As Harry was about to charge forward, suddenly, an unknown force began to pull Harry backwards.

Harry jolted and opened his eyes, he found himself back in Hogwarts in his room. Ron and Neville were snoring loudly. He reached over to his scar and he felt the scar was hot. _'What was that dream?'_ he thought to himself. He thought of Alfirin and decided to tell her about it.

Harry jumped down from his bed and ran out of his room down to the common room and climbed out the portrait hole.

"Where are you going at this time of the night? You woke me up you know," said the Fat Lady annoyed.

Harry ran as fast as possible to the teachers' room. It suddenly hit him that he did not know which room belongs to Alfirin. Sadly, he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. _'I guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow.'_ Harry thought as he sat down on a sofa.

Harry could not sleep for the rest of the night. He sat on the sofa thinking about the dream. He could not see the face of the stranger as the room was too dark. The voices he heard were so cold that it sent chills down his spine and made his hair stand.

Slowly, he started to doze off, and what seemed like a second since he dozed off, he was being woken up.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," cried a voice.

Harry jumped as opened his eyes and saw Hermione's huge face in front of him.

"Hermione, you scared me," argued Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What are you doing here? Aren't you in bed?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of going to see Dumbledore, but I guess he was asleep so I waited here for dawn when I can go see him," Harry lied.

"What, you mean you have been sitting here the whole night?" gasped Hermione. "What nightmare is it? Can I be of any help?"

"It's ok, I just need to tell Dumbledore about it. I must be going now. See you later at breakfast!"

Harry jumped from the sofa and headed towards the portrait hole. Outside the hole, Harry stood there for a while thinking how was he going to find Alfirin. He decided that he will go to the teachers' room first and ask one of the professors.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"I wonder how Adar is now," said Alfirin to herself as she was getting ready to go down for breakfast.

Alfirin kept thinking about the situation back in Middle Earth. She wished that she was there instead here at Hogwarts, but Lord Elrond would not hear of it. So in the end, she decided to go back the next day since it was Saturday and there was no lesson. By the time she came back, the start of term feast was already started. She carefully slipped into the Great Hall by the side entrance near the teachers' table.

As Alfirin was leaving for the Great Hall, she bumped into Harry at the corridor leading towards teachers' room.

"Harry? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked Alfirin.

"Alfirin, I need to talk to you," said Harry urgently.

Sensing the seriousness, Alfirin quickly led Harry into her room.

"All right, what is wrong?" asked Alfirin.

"I had a nightmare yesterday. It was very scary," started Harry.

Alfirin stared at Harry motioning him to carry on.

"I dreamt that I was in a broken down hut and everything was black. I heard voices and headed towards it. I saw two figures, oh, one actutally. The other one, all I saw was a skeleton-like hand. Their voices were cold and it sent a chill down your spine and hair to stand. Suddenly, I felt my scar was burning. Then, the scene suddenly changes. I saw I was standing in front of Hogwarts, with everyone I know and an army of elves behind me, and we are facing an army of ugly-looking creatures, with werewolves, giants, vampires, death-eaters, dementors and Voldermort himself!"

"Then? What happened?" asked Alfirin.

"Then I woke up. When I woke up, my scar really hurt. And when I touched it, it was hot."

"Oh," gasped Alfirin eye-wide.

"Well? You know what does it mean?" asked Harry nervously.

"Do you know the two figures? Do you see the faces?" asked Alfirin seriously.

"No, I couldn't. The place was very dark."

"Looks like I will have to report this to Adar," said Alfirin. "Harry, do you have any dreams like this one before?"

"Come to think of it, I had this exact same dream a few times when I was back at Dursleys," said Harry slowly. He added quickly, "but only the hut dream. Not the battle one. That was the first time...Oh wait, come to think of it, I think I had that battle dream too, the night before I came back to Hogwarts. But I didn't dream of Voldermort and his army, only the ugly-looking creatures."

"You had the same dream before? And you did not tell us about it?" said Alfirin, raising her voice. "Harry, how can you? This may be important you know?"

Harry stood there eye-wide staring at Alfirin. "I-I...er...I forgot about it."

"You forgot?" shouted Alfirin, rolling her eyes at Harry. "No this may be very important. I have to go tell Adar. Harry, try to stay indoors while I am away. I will look for you when I come back. If anything should happen, go look for Professor Dumbledore."

With that, Alfirin ushered Harry out of her room and closed her door leaving Harry standing alone in the corridor eye-wide staring at the door.

Alfirin went back to her room, took her weapons and casted an incantation to go back to Rivendell.

Alfirin ran as fast as her legs would take her towards the house of healing. She passed many elves which stood and stared after her stunned. As she passed Glorfindel, he ran after her trying to find out what was wrong.

"Alfirin, Alfirin, stop. What happened?" shouted Glorfindel.

"Urgent matters. I need to find Grandfather," Alfirin yelled back.

"What is wrong? Enemies outside? Or they are coming?"

"NO! I would not look for Grandfather if that happened!"

As Alfirin reached the house of healing and she bursted open the door. "Grandfather!" she yelled.

Elladan and Beriadan turned and looked at her. Alfirin ran towards Lord Elrond who was sitting in his bed at the far corner of the room.

"Grandfather! I need to discuss something with you," said Alfirin urgently.

Lord Elrond gazed at Alfirin with a raised eyebrow and urged her to continue, which Alfirin did not obliged.

Lord Elrond sensing that, continued "Do you want to go to the study room?"

Alfirin nodded and helped Lord Elrond out of his bed, put on his clothes and started to walk towards the door. Lord Elrond passed Glorfindel on his way to the study room, he asked him to go look for Erestor and met them in the study room. Glorfindel looked surprised, but he did not say anything and left.

As Alfirin went into the study room after Lord Elrond and closed the door, Lord Elrond spoke. "It is about Elithron, is it not?"

"Yes Grandfather. And I guess you want Glorfindel and Erestor to be here before I start?" said Alfirin quietly.

Lord Elrond did not say anything, he just smiled. Glorfindel and Erestor came in after Lord Elrond and Alfirin had just settled down in their seats.

"My Lord, is there anything wrong?" asked Erestor seriously.

"Yes, I afraid so," said Lord Elrond. Sensing Erestor's face fell, he added, "but for now, it is not a problem to us in Middle Earth. It is a problem that Elithron faced."

Both elves stared at Lord Elrond eye-wide, jaws dropped to the floor. Alfirin did not wait for the elves to talk, and began telling them the dreams that Harry had told her.

"What do you think it is, Adar?" asked Alfirin after she had finished telling the dreams.

"I am not really sure what it is, honestly," said Lord Elrond slowly, his eyes fixed on his desk.

"That strangers wanted to find someone. Obviously someone who has great powers," stated Glorfindel.

"He dreamt of this a few times before he came here. Each time waking up with his scar burning. Could it be something to do with the evil he is dealing with?" asked Erestor.

"That part where he was involved in the battle," Alfirin started. "That was what I worry about most."

Everyone fell silent. They were all deep in thoughts.

"Could it be Elithron had dreamt of the future?" said Lord Elrond, suddenly shooting his head up facing the trio sitting in front of him. "First Harry dreamt that he saw two figures in a hut. Then he saw Voldermort standing in front of his army. Apparantly that battle scene are to happen in future."

"So you think Elithron somehow had the same powers you had, able to see the future?" asked Glorfindel, and Lord Elrond nodded.

"So you are saying that Harry's dream was what will happened to Voldermort and Harry in the future?" asked Alfirin.

"Most likely," sighed Lord Elrond. "I am not completely sure though."

"So that scene that Harry was in a hut was before the battle?" asked Alfirin.

"I am not entirely sure of that. It may happen before or after, iell nin."

"Alfirin, you go back to Elithron now and tell him to report to you if he had anymore dreams. I will go visit him sometime later," said Lord Elrond.

"Do you think we should send more elves over to keep a look out?" asked Erestor.

"There is no need to for the time being," assured Lord Elrond. Turning to Alfirin, "If there is any more of this dreams, write a letter and use the necklace to send it to me."

"Yes Grandfather."

With that settled, Alfirin went ahead to change the dressing on Lord Elrond's wound. As she tried to change Glorfindel and Erestor's dressing, she found them missing from the study room. Lord Elrond watched in amusement as he saw Alfirin grabbing the potions box and dash out of the door to find his two best friends.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Watch out, Harry!" yelled Fred-or George-as a Buldger charged forward at Harry.

The Buldger hit Harry at the side of his face, as he could not duck in time, and send his falling down to the ground. Hermione managed to slow him down just inches before he hit the ground, and everyone were landing and running towards Harry to check on him.

"Are you all right, mate?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied while rubbing his cheek.

"Mate, you've got a very bad bruise on your cheek. Are you sure you are all right? I think you need to visit Madam Promfrey," said Ron.

"No, no, I'm all right. There's no need for Madam Promfrey. Come on, let's get back to practice."

"Harry, the practice's over. Ron's right. You need to visit Madam Promfrey. The bruise looks bad," said Oliver Wood.

Finally, Harry was being dragged by Ron, Hermione and the twins to the Hospital Wing, and being fussed over by Madam Promfrey.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Would like to thank my reviewers, especially Fk306animelover and Touch of the Wind. Thank you for your faithful reviews.

_**Next Chapter:**_

Same time next week.

The news on Harry's dream. Alfirin's first lesson as Professor.

Any suggestions on what to put in the next chapter?

_Please R&R. Thank You._


	11. The First Lesson

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their various authors. Only Alfirin is mine.

A/N: Hello there again! Thank you so much for your reviews! Finally this chapter covers their first lesson of the term and Alfirin's first lesson with Harry and mates. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The First Lesson**

"Harry," Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor and Harry's room-mate shouted as he climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. "Professor Alfirin wanted to see you now." 

"Really?" asked Harry pratically jumping out of his chair.

"Yeah, she asked me to tell you to see her in her classroom. What is it that she wanted to see you? It's Sunday today."

"Ugh, not sure.Thanks anyway, Dean." With that Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and ran towards the Ancient Runes classroom as fast as his legs could carry him.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in," said Alfirin as she paced around the room.

"Alfirin?" called out Harry.

"Come here, Harry. Sit down," urged Alfirin, as she held out her hand towards the door and casted a Silencing Spell.

As she sat down on a chair opposite Harry, she stared at Harry with a grim look before she began. "Harry, it looks like you have a gift of foresight like Adar."

"Huh? A gift of foresight?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Yes, Harry. Every elf have a special talent in them. Like Adar is foresight, me is healing. Apparantly that dream of yours are the future when u defeated Voldermort, but he was not dead. He was just too weak to resurface. So he said he wanted to go look for someone to help him get stronger."

Alfirin paused for a while expecting Harry to ask questions but received none. She continued, "that battle scene you dreamt, Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor and I agreed that it will be a battle in the near future."

Harry jaw dropped to the floor when he heard the words near future, which meant that he will involved in a battle sooner than he thought.

"Harry, Harry, are you all right?" asked Alfirin, which Harry jumped.

"I'm all right. I'm just thinking I will be in battle sooner than I thought. And I don't feel good about it," said Harry slowly.

"Oh Harry," whispered Alfirin as she walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I swear to protect you even if it costs me my life."

"Your life? Wait, isn't Elves suppose to be immortal?" asked Harry, humourously.

"Ha, you can joke now."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Galadriel, what do you think?" asked Lord Elrond

They had talked through a full-length mirror that Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien had put in Lord Elrond's study room and hers at Lothlorien. They used that to communicate to each other whenever they had something important to discuss.

Lord Elrond had told Lady Galadriel about the dreams Harry had.

"Those creatures that Harry dreamt which were unknown to him, with the what he described, it looks to me that they were Orcs," said Lady Galadriel seriously.

"Orcs? Are you sure?" asked Lord Elrond with a raised eyebrow. "How can they travel to Harry's world? It is absolutely impossible."

"Not totally impossible. If you think carefully, remember the dream about the hut?"

Lord Elrond thought about the hut and the conversations Harry heard. Suddenly his head jolted up staring into the mirror at Lady Galadriel with seriousness.

"The precious. You mean the one those two are looking for is Sauron?" his tone deep and dark.

Lady Galadriel did not say anything but smiled at Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond's face grew dark. "No, this cannot be. How did he know about Sauron?"

"That I am not sure. Somehow he did managed to know about Sauron and the Ring and found a way to access to them," said Lady Galadriel. "And I believe the scene about the battle, what Harry saw standing side by side Voldermort is Sauron himself."

"Lord Elrond's eye grew wide when he heard this. "Wait a minute. You mean that battle is after Voldermort and Sauron had combined? This cannot be!"

"Ion nin, you cannot deny it, for that is the truth."

"No! Orcs cannot stay under the sunlight. They can only move about in the dark."

"Obviously, this is another species of Orcs," replied Lady Galadriel amused.

Lord Elrond did not want to believe it. Two worlds would be in trouble if Voldermort and Sauron were to be combined.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Morning everyone, silence now," said Alfirin as she walked into the classroom.

Harry and Ron were seated in the front row, right in the middle. While Hermione were on their left with Parvati Patil. They were once again joined by Slytherins. Ancient Runes was their first lesson after lunch, before that, they had Defense Against the Dart Arts, double Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures.

Everyone fell silent as Alfirin walked towards the front of the class. Well, almost everyone, except for the three Slytherins, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were busy whispering to one another to notice that Alfirin were standing in front of them.

"Ahem!"

No response.

Alfirin knocked on the tables with her knuckles and the three of them jumped and looked up only to find Alfirin staring at them with angry eyes.

"Are you here to study or to talk? If you want to talk, I will be gladly to invite you three outside where you can talk all you want," said Alfirin in a serious deep tone. Giggles could be heard from the Gryffindors and a few from the Slytherins. Shades of reds could be found on the three faces as Alfirin turned back to her class and began her lessons.

"By the way," she said, turning towards Malfoy, "ten points from each of you for talking in my class."

As Alfirin tried to began teaching, Malfoy made a statement that made all the Slytherins laughed.

"I'm sure you are no older than twenty-three. How do you suppose we can trust you to teach us? I would not want to fail any subjects this year," stated Malfoy.

Alfirin looked at Malfoy and smiled, while Harry stood up angrily and demanded an apology from Malfoy.

"Ooh hoo, what has it got to do with you, Potter?" sniggered Malfoy. "Trying to get Professor Alfirin on your good side like you did to all other professors? Or have you got other ideas on the Professor?"

By then, all of Gryffindors had stood by Harry took their wands out of their robes aiming at the Slytherins who also had gathered around Malfoy aiming their wands at the Gryffindors.

"ENOUGH! WANDS DOWN, GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" yelled Alfirin.

Everyone were stunned by the uproar from Alfirin and went back to their seats.

Walking towards Malfoy, "Thank you for your compliments, Mr Malfoy. What proof do you like to see for you to trust me?" Alfirin asked in a mock sweet voice.

"Let's see, how about receiving twelve Outstandings in NEWT during my school years? Or how about the knowledge on Elvish languages, Dwarvish, Common Speech and several other, probably thirteen, ancient languages?" asked Alfirin, as she began speaking in different languages.

Harry could not help but cuckled at the look on Malfoy's face.

"I hope that is enough to convince you?" asked Alfirin, which Malfoy nodded. "Now for all those troubles you all made just now, twenty points from both houses."

Alfirin was started her lessons with a revision of Elven language, Sindarin. Unlike Professor Babbling,whos class was as boring as History of Magic, Alfirin's class was more lively as there were a lot of interactions between professor and students. Often, Alfirin would give out some quizzes. As that was the last class she had for the day, Alfirin asked Harry to stay behind after the lessons.

"Harry, is there any more dreams you had?" asked Alfirin, after she casted the Silencing spell on the door.

"None for now. Why do you ask Alfirin?"

"Nothing. Adar asked me about it. Now, Harry, if there is any more dreams, come tell me at once. Do you hear me?" said Alfirin, seriously.

Harry was surprised by the seriousness from Alfirin, he couldn't said anything but nodded.

"Good. Now, how was my lesson just now?" asked Alfirin relaxed.

"It was so interesting! I love it! But, when did you get twelve OWLs? You did not even attend school," asked Harry, smiling slyly.

"Well, I did not in fact. That was Valar's doing," replied Alfirin, smiling equally slyly.

Harry did not buy that at first, but he could not stay for long as he need was getting late for the next class.

After Harry had left, Alfirin casted an incantation and went back to Rivendell, not realising she would be hearing some bad news that would shook her.

* * *

A/N: How is it? I know this is a bit short, cause I'd like to get this over with. But I promise the next chapters will be longer. Please R&R. Thank you.

_**Next Chapter**_

Same time next week.

Fast forward to the first task of the tournament. Warning: there will be a slight change from the original.

_Please R&R. Thank you._


	12. The First Task

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. Only Alfirin and this plot is mine.

A/N: Hello there again! Thank you so much for your reviews! Just to warn you, this chapter is a jump to the time after the names of the champions were named. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The First Task**

"Harry, you swear you did not put your name into the Goblet?" asked Alfirin when they were in her classroom.

"I am hundred percent sure. I did not put my name into the Goblet! I wouldn't do it," said Harry annoyed.

"That is good enough for me, but obviously not good enough for the others."

"I don't even know how my name would get in there. How would want to set me up?"

Alfirin and Harry sat quietly for a while, suddenly Alfirin stood up and walked towards Harry and put her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, I think we should make a trip back to Rivendell to see Grandfather," said Alfirin.

"What? Why? What for?" stammered Harry.

As if on cue, a voice suddenly rang out and they both jumped a feet.

"There is no need to," said a voice.

Both of them turned towards the voice and saw Lord Elrond standing there, smiling.

"Grandfather!" shouted both Alfirin and Harry as they both ran forwards and hugged him.

"Hey, you two almost knocked me over," said Lord Elrond in mock angry.

As they settled down, Alfirin began to tell Lord Elrond about the Triwizard Tournament. Lord Elrond's face turned dark as Alfirin talked. He was both angry and worried. Angry at whoever put his grandson's name into the globlet and worried at his only grandson having to go through those dangerous, life-threatening tasks.

"I swear I did not put my name into the Goblet, Grandfather!" said Harry immediately after Alfirin stopped talking.

"I know, Elithron," smiled Lord Elrond.

"What do we do, Grandfather? Harry cannot enter the competition. They need a lot of courage to face those challenges. And it is very, very dangerous! He has to get out of the competition!" said Alfirin whose voice was getting louder and louder.

"Calm down, iell nin. Now that we have no choice but to let Harry enter, and we have to help him."

"I guess we have to," said Alfirin reluctantly.

"Now, Alfirin have you told Harry about it yet?" asked Lord Elrond.

Alfirin's face grew dark and stared at Lord Elrond. Harry look from Alfirin to Lord Elrond and back to Alfirin puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"By the look on your face, you haven't tell him, is it not?" said Lord Elrond. Turning to face Harry, he urged him to sit on a chair.

"Now Harry, I have something that you ought to know. It is about the dreams that you had. I had discussed with Lady Galadriel and... we agreed that the person who Voldermort was looking for could very well be... Sauron."

"S-Sauron?" stammered Harry. "This can't be. Sauron is from Middle Earth. Voldermort does not know about Middle Earth or Sauron."

"There is no hundred percent impossible, Elithron," said Lord Elrond.

"But how did he know about Middle Earth?" asked Harry. "Not unless his followers knew about it; and it can't be. No one should know about it. Pettigrew surely won't know about it, cuz Adar only tell Sirius and Re-"

"Elithron, that is enough. To answer your quesiton, I am not sure how he knew about it," sighed Lord Elrond. "One thing for sure, the Orcs have be out and about quite aggressively recently. I have reports from other lands that Orcs have been very active in their lands."

The room fell silent as everyone were retired into their own thoughts. After a while, Alfirin stood up, went inside her office and took out a first aid kit. She walked towards Lord Elrond and demanded him to undress. Harry watched in puzzlement as Lord Elrond take off his clothes while Alfirin prepared some medicine.

To Harry's surprise, Lord Elrond's body was wrapped in white cloth from shoulder to stomach.

"G-Grandfather, what happened to you?" asked Harry.

"I am all right. Got some bruises while fighting off Orcs," stated Lord Elrond. "I am really all right. It is Alfirin who was making such a big deal - Ouch! Alfirin! - out of it!."

"Done, it is not I who made a big deal. You were seriously injured when I first saw it," said Alfirin. "You know what Harry, Grandfather was seriously injured when I first saw him. His whole body was severely cut and wounded!"

After some arguements between Lord Elrond and Alfirin, Lord Elrond said he had to go back. Both Alfirin and Harry gave him a hug and he disappeared, and Harry left to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry went back climed into the common room, it was almost empty except for Hermione who was waiting for Harry. As Hermione walked towards Harry, he quickly avoided her and claimed that he was tired and wished to go back to bed, leaving Hermione standing alone in the common room watching Harry's fading back.

Ron did not talk to Harry from that time as he thought Harry betrayed him by entering the tournament without asking him along. They even had a heated arguement over it which Hermione tried in vain to stop them. From that day onwards, Harry and Ron ignored each other totally. Alfirin noticed it and had asked Hermione about it. She just shrugged and told her that Ron was being a big baby, kicking a fuss over Harry entering the competition. She had tried too to make the both of them to make peace. Both of them were grateful to her, but didn't heed her words.

Charlie came to visit Harry while he was in Hogwarts on business, when realised that Harry and Ron had a huge fight, he tried to console them, but, again, with no avail. When Ron found out that Harry's first task had to do with the dragons, he asked Hermione to send words to Harry.

"I AM NOT AN OWL, HARRY! Don't ask me to send words back to Ron!" snapped Hermione. "I am tired of sending words for the both of you!"

With that, Hermione and Ginny walked away, leaving Harry staring eye-wide at the girls fading back.

Sirius and Alfirin had tried to help Harry how to deal with dragons, but Harry chose to adopt Moody's way that is to summon his broom and fly. Alfirin, no matter how she tried to shrug it off, had her suspisions about Moody.

On the day of the first challange, Hermione came into the tent and wished Harry good luck.

"Oh Harry," whispered Hermione as she hugged Harry. "I'm so worried."

"I'm all right, Hermione," smiled Harry.

Alfirin then walked in and wished Harry all the best, and (to Harry's delight) chose to stay with Harry until his turn.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Harry was the only challenger left in the tent. He was nervous, and Alfirin hummed a tune to calm him down. Harry felt calmed when he heard Alfirin's voice.

"Next up! Harry Potter!" yelled a voice from outside.

"All the best, Harry," gasped Alfirin, hugging him.

As Harry walked out to the grounds, cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor stand. Alfirin made it to the teachers' stand just in time to watch Harry ducked a tail attack from the Hungarian Horntail.

As Harry dodged more attacks from the dragon, oohs and aahs could be heard.

"Accio broom!" yelled Harry as he ducked another tail attack.

Harry tried to summon his broom twice more but it just would not appear. Harry panicked for a moment, but luckily for Harry, Alfirin had warned him about the method not working and insisted that he had a backup plan.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Celebrations were held in the Gryffindor common room as Harry had passed the first task. Professor Macgonagall and Alfirin were that to congratulate Harry too. Ron admitted to Harry that he was indeed jealous of him for abled to enter the tournament. They patched up after that and were best of friends yet again.

"Well done, Harry," said Alfirin.

"Thanks, Al-er-Professor Alfirin," replied Harry.

Everyone were having the time of their lives when Professor Macgonagall said it was time to go to bed. With a flick of her wand, the common room were once again sparkling clean as the students headed back to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Professor Alfirin," said Professor Macgonagall as she walked towards the portrait hole.

"Goodnight, Professor Macgonagall."

When Professor Macgonagall had left, Alfirin and Harry were left alone in the common room.

"Well done Harry. Grandfather will be delighted to hear this," smiled Alfirin.

"Thanks, Alfirin. I was so scared though, how on earth did my broom not come to me?" said Harry. "Luckily I had your backup plan. That was awesome! Having to freeze the dragon's throat and used a binding curse at it. Who would have think of that?"

"I did," replied Alfirin in a mock serious tone.

"I still don't know why my broom didn't come," said Harry.

"I had my suspisions, but I may be wrong. Your broom might have been locked up."

"What?" exclaimed Harry eye-wide.

"You must be tired. Here, take this. It helps you to sleep better" Alfirin was holding out two pills to Harry.

"What's this?"

"My personal receipe. No one knows how to do it only me. Grandfather, Glorfindel and Erestor always pester me for this," smiled Alfirin. "Take it, you will need this."

With that, Alfirin bid Harry goodnight and left for her room. Harry took the pills and fell asleep almost immediately. Little did he know, he would be having a very sweet dream.

* * *

A/N: I hereby disclaim that part of this chapter belongs to JK Rowling. Right, now that's cleared up, I'd like to hear from you. Please R&R.

_**Next chapter**_

Same time next week.

Yule ball's coming up. Who will be Harry's partner for the night? What would Harry and Alfirin be wearing? Robes or Elven clothings? Please give your suggestions by reviewing.

Thank you!

_Please R&R. Thank you._


	13. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Only Alfirin and the plot is mine. The rest is not!

A/N: All right guys, this chapter covers the Yule Ball. I hope you guys will like it. A million thanks to my reviewers! Thank you so much! Cheers! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Yule Ball**

"Wow Harry, you are look great!" gasped Ron.

Harry was wearing a soft grey velvet sleeveless outercoat with a heart-shaped neckline. It opened completely down the front, buttoned to the waist and it is a full length tunic. It is worn over a long sleeved diamond patterned black and silver tunic with a high collar. Its front opened with buttons from side of neck down to waist. The trousers were tucked into his elven boot tops as they are drawstring with fly laces.

"Thanks," replied Harry blushing.

"Where on earth did you get that?" asked Ron.

"Come on, let's go, we're running late," said Harry, trying to change to subject.

Harry had made Alfirin had brought him back on one Sunday morning to pick out his outfit for the Yule Ball. Elladan and Elrohir tried to give some suggestions and comments, but he heeded none. It was thenhe realised that he would need a partner to go to the ball with. As he did not want to bring someone from school, he went around Rivendell and Lothlorien to look for a she-elf to go along with him. It was in Lothlorien that he finally found one. Her name was Alassiel, daughter of Haldir who was a Marchwaden of nothern border of Lothlorien.

"Hello, Alassiel. I am glad that you can make it. Let me introduce you, this is Ron, my best friend," said Harry. "Ron, this is my partner for tonight, Alassiel."

Ron was starring shamelessly eye-wide at Alassiel, who looked away shyly. Harry noticed this sniggered. "So, how have you been, Alassiel?"

"Oh, I am all right, Eli-Harry. I am glad that you invited me to this Ball," said Alassiel.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

On the other hand, Hermione was Krum's date and she had made her mother went back to Middle Earth and fetch her an Elven dress. It is made of burgundy silk velvet, with a large drapey crow neck. The sleeves were of a sheer, dusty mauve-rosy silk fabric with large silver-grey leaves embroidered throughout and it hanged to calf length. Her hair was straighter and several plaits were tied and hang loosely around. She was the last to leave the common room and thus had seen no one on the way to the entrance hall where Victor Krum was waiting. Krum's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw her. He could not believe that person is Hermione.

"Hermione? Iz zat you?" quried Krum.

"Yes, it's me," replied Hermione shyly.

"You look beauziful! Wow! No, you look more zan beauziful. You are ztunning."

"Thanks, Victor."

Soon it was time to gather outside the Great Hall. The rest of the students had gone in leaving the champions and their partners outside. It was Hermione who spotted Harry first. When she saw him, she could not believe his eyes. He was wearing Elven clothings! Although Harry tried to wear something that does not revealed that it is Elven clothing, Hermione recognised it almost immediately as she had seen her father and uncle wore similiar clothings. _'No wonder everyone felt Harry had changed.'_ Hermione thought. She made a mental note to ask Harry later, as the door to the Great Hall opened. As the four champions walked in, Hermione felt the students gaze were on Harry, his partner and herself all the time, even when they started dancing. It was not until later that Hermione walked towards Harry and Ron did he recognise her.

"Great dance isn't it?" said Hermione breathing heavily, having just finished their fifth consecutive dance.

"Hermione? W-where did you get that dress?" Ron asked, eye-wide as he never saw Hermione that beautiful.

Harry was too stunned to see Hermione in Elven clothing to say anyting.

"Oh, my home. My mother brought it to me," replied Hermione, eyeing Harry.

"Hermione, come here," said Harry jumping up, dragging Hermione to a corner. "Where did you get this type of clothing?"

"The same place where you get yours," said Hermione smirking.

It was then that Harry realised Hermione was an elf too. They started talking about Middle Earth and Harry had just enough time to find out that Hermione was an elf from Mirkwood before Alfirin came by.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

When the four champions walked into the Great Hall, all the gaze fell upon Harry and his partner. Harry then heard whispers like, _'Harry is so hot in that outfit.' 'Who is Harry's partner?' 'Look at Harry's outfit. Where did he get those?'_ As the four champions reached the middle of the Hall, the music started, and they began the first dance. On the second song, the rest of the students joined in. Harry decided to stop for a rest and spotting Alfirin in a corner, he walked towards her with two cups of drinks in his hands.

"Nice clothes, Harry," said Alfirin without looking up as Harry walked towards her.

"Thanks."

"Resembles Ada. I saw him wearing elven outfit once, and you looked exactly like him now," said Alfirin quietly.

Harry said nothing and offered a drink to Alfirin which she took. Harry knew Alfirin could not get over their parents dead, as she thought she was to be blamed for their death. Had she found Lord Elrond earlier, the reinforcements would be there earlier, and their parents would not be dead.

"Alfirin, come on. It was not your fault they passed away. It was Peter Pettigrew's fault," said Harry slightly louder.

"Ssh! You would not want people to overhear us," whispered Alfirin.

"Sorry."

They stood there in slience for a while, as Ron came looking for Harry.

"There you are mate," said Ron, spotting Alfirin, "er, good day, Professor."

"Great party, is it not?" smiled Alfirin. "I will leave you two alone."

As Alfirin walked away, Ron turned to Harry and asked why was he doing with Alfirin.

"Er... I had some questions about the lesson to ask her," lied Harry.

Ron, however, believed him, and returned to the party. Suddenly, a woman with Elven clothing walked towards them. Harry thought she was only his partner and did not look up. Suddenly, Hermione's voice rang out and Herry jerk up his head so forcefully that he felt his neck cracked. "Hermione? W-where did you get that dress?" Ron asked, shocked too.

Harry was pulled back by Hermione's answer.

Meanwhile, Alfirin was sitting at the teachers' table with Professor Macgonagall watching the students dance. A question from Macgonagall made her turned towards Harry and company. Standing opposite Harry stood Hermione in Elven clothing. Surprised, Alfirin walked towards Harry and pulled him to a corner and questioned him. By the time she was done questioning him, Ron came by sulking. After Alfirin patted Ron on his back, she turned and walked towards the teacher's table.

"Why is Hermione with Krum?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked surprised at Ron's question.

"I mean, I don't understand why Hermione appeared at the party with Victor Krum, when she should've came with me."

"Ron, if you wanted to bring Hermione, you should've asked her long time ago, and not wait until the last minute. Also, when you asked her, you do not sound sincere. You sounded like you were forced to ask her."

"But, why Krum?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's better than you?" joked Harry, as Ron turned deep shades of red.

"I think I'm tired. I'm going back to bed. You coming?" said Ron.

"Yeah, i guess. But I have to escort my partner to the entrance hall first. Let's go."

After Harry successfully walked Alassiel to the Entrance Hall, where so coincidentally Alfirin was there too, he turned towards the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they had changed into their pyjamas, both of them fell asleep almost immediately.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Meet your doom, Harry Potter," hissed a cold voice.

Harry was standing in front of Hogwarts with Dumbledore, Professors of Hogwarts, Alfirin, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor and an army of elves. Facing two ghost-like figures with Wormtail beside them. Behind them were armies of Death Eaters, Dementors, Werevolves, Giants, and a group of ugly creatures, covered in horny scales, and they carried hammers and bucklers in their claws.

"NO! Meet Your DOOM!" roared Harry.

The voice laughed. It was a cold, high shriek voice that send chills down their spines. "You cannot kill me, Harry Potter."

"Seize them!" hissed another cold voice.

The group of ugly creatures began to charge forward, as Lord Elrond ordered the elves to release their arrows at them. Just as the Death Eaters were firing spells, suddenly, a force pulled Harry backwards.

Harry woke up with a jolt and found himself in the bedroom. _'What was that dream?'_ Harry thought. He felt a sweat dripping from his forehead, and wipe it off absent-mindedly. Harry decided that he ought to tell Alfirin about it and quickly climbed off his bed and made his way out of the portrait hole.

Harry walked quickly along the corridors, keeping a lookout for teachers that might be patrolling, towards Alfirin's room.

Alfirin opened the door almost immediately after Harry knocked.

"Harry? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Alfirin, surprised.

"Alfirin, I need to tell you something."

"It must be something important. Come in,"

As Harry walked into the room, he realised that Alfirin's bed was untouched.

"Aren't you in bed yet?" asked Harry.

"I was doing some reading up. What was wrong?"

"I had another nightmare," said Harry quitely, settling down onto a chair.

Alfirin gestured Harry to continue as she poured two cups of tea for them before settling down onto a chair opposite Harry.

"It was almost the same scene as previous. We were at war. The same group, only this time I dreamt of Grandfather, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor as well."

Alfirin was stunned when she heard everything. She stood up quickly and made her way to the table where she took out a quill and parchment and started writing a letter.

"What are you writing?" asked Harry confused.

"A letter," replied Alfirin. Before Harry could asked another question, she added, "to Grandfather."

"How do you give to Grandfather?" asked Harry, more confused.

Alfirin did not reply, but kept writing. As soon as she put the parchment into an envelope, she took off the necklace from her neck and placed it onto the envelope. She casted an incantation and with a flash of bright red lights, the letter was gone.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry surprised.

"This necklace, Adar gave it to me before we came back. I can send things to him and he to me without anyone travelling to and forth," explained Alfirin. "Now, you must be tired. Here, take these. You sleep better."

Alfirin gave Harry the same two pills that she had given him before and sent Harry back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry fell asleep almost immediately after taking the pills to a sweet dream sleep.

* * *

A/N: All right guys, surprised? Harry brought a she-elf as his partner. Initially I thought of Harry and Hermione met up in Rivendell as elves, but realised it could not be done, so I let them met up in here. What do you guys think? Please, please R&R. Thank you!

_**Next Chapter:**_

Same time, next week.

Jump forward to the second task. A little twist from the originals. Who helped Harry with the second task? Stay tune to find out!

_Please remember to R&R!_

Thank you! Love ya!


	14. The Second Task

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their respective authors. Only Alfirin and Alassiel is mine. :)

A/N: Thank you all so much for the review. I'd like to take this chance to confess something. After I posted the last chapter out and to my friend, she made me realised something that I have forgotten to add in! The dance! I mean the dance part regarding Harry and Alassiel. Sob sob. I planned to have them dance a some sort of traditional elven dance, but when I wrote it, I actually forgot to add it in! Oh Well, I'll have to find another place to add it in. Enough of my blabbering, now to the chapter. Fast forward to the second task. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Second Task**

The second task of the tournament was to swim into the lake and retrieve something that the contestants held dear. The night before the task, Ron was asked to visit Dumbledore, leaving Hermione with a nervous Harry. After what seemed like hourse, Harry finally could not take it and asked Hermione.

"What's taking Ron so long?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. It must be something important," replied Hermione, as calm as possible for she too was worried about Ron.

Both of them wait up for Ron until early in the morning, when Hermione asked Harry to take a short nap before the task. They got more and more worried when they did not see him at breakfast. Ron would not miss his breakfast, not even when the sky was falling. Just then, someone tapped his shoulders made him jump. He turned around and saw Alfirin standing behind him.

"Could you come with me for a while, Harry?" Alfirin asked.

When they walked into the Defense Classroom, Alfirin gave Harry a pill which was to help him breath underwater.

"Alfirin, how did you know I still can't figure out how to breathe?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I know everything, muindor," smirked Alfirin.

"W-Wha... Oh never mind. Thanks! Oh, by the way, do you know where Ron is?"

"As a matter of face, I know. But I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Don't worry, he will be all right. Come on now, it is time for you to go to the lake."

Students and teachers have crowded the stands surrounding the lake. Alfirin took Harry to the judges' table to report and bade him good luck. After the four contestants were reported in, Ludo Bagman began the explaination of the task.

"The objective of this task is to retrieve something that the contestants hold dear to. They were hidden deep into the lake and were guarded by many living things that recide in there. Do not provoke them for I myself do not know what they will do to you and those you need to retrieve. There are stages you need to go through. Firstly, you need to find something that is hidden deep within the weeds and you need to use that to retrieve your belongings. " said Bagman. "The time limit is an hour and a half. On my whistle-"

Just as the whistle blew, Harry swallowed the pill and jumped into the water. Thinking he jumped in too fast and not let the transformation take place, he thought he would not be able to breathe. To his own surprise, he found himself able to breathe very well.

He started swimming towards the center of the lake. The deeper he went, the darker it got, and he could not see any contestants anywhere. As he got to the bottom of the lake, he saw something glistening in the middle of a thick bush of weeds. He swam towards the object, suddenly a few Grindylows jumped out and tried to attack him. Harry managed to fight them off, and took the object, which he realised it was a key, with a note.

_Near the edge of these rocks_

_Laid your precious belonging_

_Use the key to retrieve what belongs to you_

_Any other means would get you forfeited_

Looking around, he could not see the other contestants around, he decided to help them. Shooting red sparks into the water, he waited for the rest to come. Soon, Krum and Cedric came along, took the key and left. After what seemed like hours, Fleur still did not appear. Deciding it was rather late, he quickly followed the rocks and at the end it, stood four cages. Harry immediately saw Ron lying inside one of it and two empty ones. Sea creatures not known to reside in here before were guarding those cages. Harry immediately swam towards Ron's cage when four creatures blocked his way.

"Ger of!" Harry yelled, bubbles coming out from his mouth.

One of the creature held out his web-like hands, indicating for the key. Harry took out his and hand over it. The creature examined it and beckoned Harry to follow it. They swam over to Ron's cage and opened it. Harry quickly took Ron and started swimming towards surface. He turned around to look for any signs of Fleur, which he could not find it, he turned back towards the only cage with a girl inside.

Realising what Harry intended to do, all of the creatures shot, like cannonball, towards the cage and held out their spears towards Harry. Harry stopped mid-way and looked at the creatures with his wand out.

"Ger 'way! I hab to ger 'er!" Harry yelled.

The creatures shook their head and one of them threw it's spear at Harry. Using his elven flexibility, he dodged, grabbed the spear and tossed it back to it's owner when it hit it right on the eye. The creature let out a peircing cry and feld from the cage with all the others in tow. Harry then rushed to the cage and rescued the girl, who he realised it was Fleur's little sister.

On the surface of the lake, everyone heard a piercing cry coming from within the lake and everyone started to whisper. Alfirin was staring intently at the lake when Harry did not emerge when all other three had surfaced. Hearing the cry, she jumped and started running to the edge of the lake and looked as far as her elven eyes could go, all the while muttering to herself. Suddenly, she could see shadows from inside the lake and as soon as it hit the surface, three heads emerged.

When Harry came out of the water, it was way past the time limit. Slowly, Harry struggled towards shore, where Alfirin was waiting. As soon as he walked onto the shore, Madam Promfrey and Alfirin started fussing over the three of them, while two of the sea creatures emerged from the lake and were talking with Dumbledore.

"You saved 'er," said Fluer breathlessly as she ran towards Harry. "Even though she vas not your 'ostage."

"It was nothing," said Harry blushing.

"Fank you," said Fluer, kissing Harry on his cheek.

Harry blushed even more, and he swore the shades were redder than Ron's hair. As Madam Promfry urged the contestants and their hostages back towards the castle, Alfirin walked beside Harry and asked if he was all right.

"Yeah, Al-Professor Alfirin. I'm fine," said Harry.

"Good," said Alfirin. "I would like you to come to my office later this afternoon."

As she saw the puzzled look on Ron's face, she added quickly, "it is regarding to the questions you had asked me yesterday."

This time it was Harry's turn to look puzzled. "Huh?" he asked.

"Oh, all right. Sure, I'll see you in the office later, Professor," said Harry suddenly as he knew what Alfirin tried to say.

"See you later then, Harry," said Alfirin as she walked away.

"What did she want you for?" Ron asked, staring after Alfirin's back.

"Like she said. I asked her a few questions earlier this morning," replied Harry.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Alfirin?" said Harry, as he walked into Alfirin's classroom a few hours after the challenge.

"I am in here, Harry. Do you mind closing the door and cast a Silencing Spell to the door?"

"All right."

Alfirin emerged a while later, and saw Harry was sitting by the table in the front row staring into space.

"Congratulations on getting through the second task," said Alfirin suddenly that made Harry jumped.

"Er, thanks."

"What do you think you are doing down there just now? The pill can only last you for the time limit and you were down there for two hours!" cried Alfirin.

"I-"

"Harry, do you not think? Dumbledore will never let any of the hostages be taken away. They will still be brought back up even if the contestant did not claim them."

Harry stared at Alfirin in puzzlement, unable to believe what she had just said.

"Judging by the look on your face, you really thought that the hostages not claimed by their contestants would be drown?" asked Alfirin amused.

Harry blushed into shades of bright red. Alfirin could not help but laughed.

"Oh my dear muindor," laughed Alfirin. "You were really silly, but couragous. That what a true elf is."

Harry smiled shyly, as Alfirin continued, "Grandfather would love to hear that. But I am sure he will be proud of you when he heard that, not to mention reprimand you."

"Please don't tell Grandfather, Alfirin," pleaded Harry with huge puppy eyes. "Please?"

"But he wanted to know the challenges you had been through."

"J-Just tell him in general, don't tell him in details."

"How?"

"Like, my second task was to claim what I cared most from the lake and that was Ron. And I had managed to rescue him. That's it."

"That was very brief," laughed Alfirin. "I'm sure he'll want to know more."

Harry pleaded Alfirin not to tell Lord Elrond for some time when finally Alfirin gave in. As it was almost time for dinner, Alfirin and Harry went down towards the Great Hall for dinner together.

Later that night, Harry had a weirdest dream he ever had. He dreamt that they were back in Middle Earth, but that place was neither Rivendell nor Lothlorien. Alfirin was standing with a man, their back facing Harry. He could see there was a few faint glowing electricity-like lines between them. Suddenly, a bright glowing ball surrounded them as they kissed. When the glow faded, standing in the place of the man was...Snape! Harry could not believe his eyes! Of all man and elves, why would Alfirin chose Snape? As thoughts ran through his mind, he felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he saw a sea of red in front of him.

"Ron! You scared me," cried Harry.

"You were tossing and turning, and you kept saying, 'no, not snape. why snape.'" Ron said sitting down on the bed. "What did you dream about? Why was Snape got to do with it?"

"I-It's nothing, Ron. Go to bed," said Harry softly, as he laid back onto the bed. "Goodnight."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron went back to his bed too. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Alfirin was writing a letter to report to Lord Elrond.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_How are you? Both Elithron and I miss you. I hope you are not stressing yourself over the twins. They are hopeless, Grandfather. No miracle can save them._

_Elithron had completed his second task all in one piece. He was all right, except for the lack of air. The second task was to go underwater to retrieve something that belonged to the contestant, and for Harry, it was his best friend, Ron._

_The time limit is one and a half hours, and Harry was in there for more than two. Apparantly, he tried to save another contestant's little sister who too had been kept in there. He thought she would be drown if she was not rescued. He fought with the creatures and he used their spear to hit one right in the eye. These creatures were very ugly looking and had a foul temper. Just imagine Yrch with web-like hands and short webbed legs. They looked exactly like that._

_I gave Elithron the pill that transform his nose and mouth to be able to breather underwater for the time limit, but was he was way out of time limit when he emerged, that explains the lack of air. He is all right now. He is probably having a sweet dream right now._

_Once again, Grandfather, do not over-stress yourself on the prankster twins. Like I said, they are hopeless case. Do not try and change them._

_Your Granddaughter,_

_Alfirin_

* * *

A/N: How was it? I hope it was all right though. It took me quite some time to write this. Please R&R to tell me about it. Thank you!

_**Next Chapter:**_

Same time, next week.

Another huge jump to the third task. I'd like to finish Yr 4 by two more chapters, then it is time for Harry's summer holidays!

Lord Elrond is worried about something. What is it? What will happened to Harry? What is the third task about? Will Voldermort be reborn as in the originals? Any suggestions, please voice out by reviewing. I'd love to hear from you. Thank you.

_Please remember to R&R!_

_Thank you! Love ya! Cheers!_


	15. The Third Task

Disclaimer: Only Alfirin is mine. None others.

A/N: A huge thank you to all reviewers. A jump to the third task. Warning, a slight twist from the originals. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The third task**

_Dear Alfirin,_

_I had a bad feeling about this third task. Please tell Harry to be careful and make full use of his elven sense.. Do keep a lookout for him._

_Grandfather_

Alfirin read the letter a few times wondering what Lord Elrond felt wrong about the third task. _'No matter what, I will be near Harry at all times.'_ Alfirin thought to herself. Dumbledore and the Ministry had started setting up the area for the third task, and Alfirin had a brief idea on what the third task would be like. She had started making plans on how to protect Harry while he was in the game. She even had thought of switching Harry with another elf, but that idea was rejected by Harry himself.

It was almost June and time for the third task. It was then that Alfirin found out that the contestants would have to get through a maze with many obstacles; the first one to touch the cup would be the champion. The maze was grown as tall as twenty feet above the ground. If Alfirin were to keep watch, she will have to fly up into the sky for an overview.

Time passed quickly to June 24th, the day for the final task. Everyone was gathered at the Quidditch pitch. The cup was placed right in the middle of a huge maze before the task and only the one who placed it would know where it was. As Harry and Cedric Diggory were tied at first place, they got a head start. Moody gave a hint to Harry as he went into the maze.

Alfirin could not help but felt nervous as she sat on the stands watching Harry went in. She had gone to the highest point of the stands. Alfirin had earlier volunteered to be patrolling outside the maze, but were rejected as only four were needed. She tried to follow Harry into the maze, but was again rejected by Harry, who said he could take care of himself. She tried to see where Harry was, but the walls of the maze were so high that her elven eyes could not see past it, so she used her elven sense to reach Harry. She and Harry had a bond which was developed after Harry returned to Rivendell. They could sense each other's mind and knew what they were thinking.

Everyone in the stands was discussing excitedly who would touch the cup first. Fleur was the first one who came out, followed by Krum. Fleur was trembling when she exited. Talking nervously, she explained to her schoolmates and headmistress what happened in the maze. Krum, on the other hand, did not know what happened at all inside the maze and spent the whole time trying to remember it. After what seemed like hours, a bell was ringing in Alfirin's mind. Harry was in trouble. Reaching out to Harry with her mind, she casted an incantation and transported to Harry's side.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"No Cedric, you take the cup. You came before me, so you should take it," said Harry panting.

"No Harry, you should take it, if you have not saved me from the giant spider, I would not have survived," said Cedric.

"No, you would have taken the cup whether or not the spider was getting near you."

"But-"

"No buts, you are the winner Cedric. Please take the cup and we can get out of here."

"Oh all right."

As Cedric Diggory took the cup, he disappeared instantly into thin air. Harry looked around but could not find Cedric anywhere. He thought that the cup was a portkey and had transported Cedric outside the maze. Little did he know, he was right on the first part. It indeed was a portkey, but it was not to transport anyone outside the maze, it was to transport anyone who touched it to a deserted area.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Moody was furious. Things had not worked as planned. Harry Potter was supposed to touch the cup, not Cedric Diggory. Now he had to think of another way to get Harry to his master. Going into the maze, he went towards Harry while making another portkey from a wooden stick.

"Potter, why are you still in the maze? Everyone was looking for you. Come, take this and let's get back to the front," scowled Moody.

As Harry touched the stick, he was transported not to the front of the maze, but to the same place where Cedric Diggory was, a graveyard.

When Harry opened his eyes, he could not see anything as the place was very foggy. That was when his elven sense kicked in again. Looking around nervously, he walked very slowly forward trying to figure out where exactly is he. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched voice and he made his way towards it carefully, his heart pounding in his mouth.

The fog cleared away slowly and he saw a few statues around. Suddenly, he kicked into something that was lying on the floor. He bent down and felt something soft. He looked down and saw that it was a body. That body belonged to Cedric Diggory. Bending down, he shook Cedric's body and whispered his name worriedly.

"Well, well, well. Look what have we got here?" screeched a high-pitch voice.

Looking up angrily, Harry came face to face with his worst nightmare, Voldemort in his full body.

"What have you done to him?" Harry spat angrily.

"Oh nothing, he was kind enough to give me some blood and make me reborn again," said Voldemort happily.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry.

Just as the spell shot out, Voldemort casted a shield to block it off.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Is that how your parents teach you to greet elders?" Voldemort laughed. "Oh I forgot, your parents were dead."

"SHUT UP!"

"Allow me to teach some you some manners. Crucio."

The spell hit Harry square in the chest and he screamed in pain. When Voldemort finally let go, Harry was weak, but would not let it showed. He continued to yell out spells towards Voldemort who blocked it off with ease. It was when the two of them yelled out a spell together, the wands connected. Silvery vapour emerged from Voldermort's wand.

At that moment, Alfirin appeared behind Harry and grabbed him just as she casted an incantation to transport them back to Hogwarts. The glow surrounding them was so bright that Voldemort and his followers had to cover their eyes to protect it.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_Back at Hogwarts_

Everyone was looking frantically everywhere for Harry Potter. It had been hours and both Hogwarts champions had not yet appeared. Dumbledore was getting worried as minutes passed by. Suddenly there was a glow in front of the stand, and everyone turned to look at what it was. Alfirin and Harry stood there as the glow disappeared and everyone rushed forward.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Alfirin.

"Yes, I'm fine," was the reply before everyone was fussing over them.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing, Albus," cried a male voice.

"I'll take him, Dumbledore, I'll take him there-" cried another hoarse voice.

"Stay here, Harry," whispered Dumbledore, as he walked away.

"Come with me, Harry," said the hoarse voice again as he began pulling Harry away from Alfirin, towards the castle.

Alfirin tried to hold onto Harry, but could not withstand the power that pulled him. As Harry was being dragged away from the crowd, Alfirin ran towards Dumbledore and informed him about the incident. Dumbledore's face grew dark. No benign smile upon his face, no twinkle in the eyes behind the spectacles. There was cold fury in every line of the ancient face; a sense of power radiated from Dumbledore as though he were giving off burning heat.

Dumbledore began to run towards the castle after he called Macgonagall and Snape with him. The four of them began to run as fast as they could.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

BANG!

The door to a teacher's room was blasted open. Dumbledore went inside the room first and saw Moody was about to stun Harry who was sitting on a chair. He yelled a Stupefy charm on Moody.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Alfirin rushing towards him and hugged him

"Yes, I'm fine. He did it! Moody made me go into the competition!" yelled Harry.

"Yes, Harry, it's him. But it is not Moody," said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry was in a state of complete disbelief. He turned to Alfirin, who shot him a serious look which said Dumbledore was not joking. Dumbledore then walked over to Moody's limp form and took out a hip flask and a ring of keys from his robe.

After Dumbledore ordered his two professors to do what they were told to, he walked towards the trunk and began searching through. Finally on the seventh try, Dumbledore found the real Mad-Eye Moody lying unconscious in the deep trunk.

After Moody was rescued from the trunk, Snape had returned with Winky and Macgongall soon after that. All of them observed the transformation of the stunned Moody back to Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr, stunned. Well, everyone except Dumbledore.

He forced a few drops of Truth Potions down the throat of Crouch and he spilled the truth when he woke up, with Winky wincing in the background. After Crouch had finished, Dumbledore conjured ropes with his wand and tied it on Crouch's hands and legs. Dumbledore asked Snape to fetch Madam Promfry to take a look at the real Moody, while Macgongall was left keeping an eye on Crouch. Dumbledore than took Harry, together with Alfirin, to his office where a large black bog was waiting impatiently for them.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

As Harry stepped into the room, the large black dog pounded onto him and knocked him to the floor.

"Sirius, don't! Harry was injured!" cried Alfirin, trying to pull the dog away from Harry.

The dog looked at Alfirin and back to Harry; and scanned him from head to toe, finally leaping off Harry when he saw a large briuse on his ankle.

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Sirius, transforming back to a human.

"I injured myself during the task," said Harry.

"Alfirin, I thought you were supposed to look after Harry," cried Sirius, angrily.

"I tried! I-I-"

"Hey, don't yell at my sister like that!" cried Harry.

"I-I'm-"

"All right," said Dumbledore loudly.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Dumbledore. Sirius helped Harry to a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and he stood beside. Alfirin stood by a cupboard behind Harry.

Tears were dwelling in Alfirin's eyes. It hurt her more than anyone else when she saw Harry was injured. She had tried to protect Harry as well as she could. She could not help during the task, for that she had no choice. She had helped him during the confrontation with Voldemort.

"Alfirin. Alfirin?" said Dumbledore suddenly.

Alfirin jumped and stared at Dumbledore. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Are you all right? You seemed miles away."

"Oh yes. I am all right."

"Look, Alfirin. I'm too harsh on you just now. I'm sorry, all right? I was too anxious about Harry," said Sirius softly, walking over to Alfirin.

Sirius gave Alfirin a fatherly hug, which calmed her down a bit.

"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, gaining attention. "May I know what is it between you and Harry, Alfirin?"

"What?" said Alfirin surprised.

"Harry called you his sister just now, if I heard correctly?"

"I ugh-" signed Alfirin, "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I can't say anything."

"And why not? May I ask?"

"Come on Alfirin. You can trust Dumbledore on that. He won't say anything."

"But- Oh all right. But Headmaster, you have to promise not to divulge it to anyone."

Dumbledore nodded and Alfirin began telling Dumbledore her real identity with Harry adding bits at some point.

"Very well," said Dumbledore finally, after they had finish telling him the truth.

"I suppose you will want to go back to Middle Earth during the summer?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Harry.

"Yes Professor. I don't want to go back to the Durselys. They are horrible," said Harry making a disgusted face.

"Very well then, but you have to clear your things at the Dursleys before you go to Middle Earth."

"Yes Professor. Thank you, Professor."

"All right now. I suppose it is time we come back to the problem?" said Dumbledore, changing the subject.

Dumbledore had told Sirius what Crouch had told them through the Truth Potion. Sirius could not believe what he had heard.

As Dumbledore wanted Harry to recollect what he encountered during the third task, his face fell. He was hoping that he would able to avoid that part, but it seemed unlikely. Sirius tried to stop it but was rejected by Dumbledore. Harry sighed and thought back to the third task. As he began talking, he could not stop. He felt a burden had been lifted from his shoulders after the finished his part of the story.

He got through most of the maze with ease as Crouch had amitted that he helped Harry destroyed most of the obstacles. Crouch too admitted that he had Stunned Fleur when she passed into the maze, and put an Imperius Curse in Krum to finish off Cedric, and Harry had saved him from it. When he was steps away from the cup, Cedric came through another route and was in front of him. He headed towards the cup immediately and did not notice a spider was behind wanting to attack him. Harry diverted the spider and it came to him instead. Harry fought off the spider single-handedly as Cedric was reaching out for the cup when he realized the commotion behind him. Harry urged him to take the cup to end the competition.

That was when Crouch came in again and handed him another portkey which transported him to the graveyard. There he saw the body of Cedric and the rebirth Voldemort.

He told them how he ducked and sent spells flying out of his wand. But when he reached the part where the golden beam of light had connected his and Voldemort's wands, he found his throat obstructed. He tried to keep talking, but the memories of what had come out of Voldemort's wand were flooding into his mind. He could see Cedric emerging; see the old man, Bertha Jorkins ... his father . . . his mother . . .

He was glad when Sirius broke the silence.

"The wands connected?" he said, looking from Harry to Dumbledore. "Why?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore again, on whose face there was an arrested look.

"Priori Incantatem," he muttered.

His eyes gazed into Harry's and it was almost as though an invisible beam of understanding shot between them.

"The Reverse Spell effect?" said Sirius sharply.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "Harry's wand and Voldemorts wand share the same cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact," he added, and he pointed at the scarlet-and-gold bird, on the perch beside the door.

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry said, amazed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" said Alfirin.

"They will not work properly against each other," said Dumbledore. "If, however, the owners force their wands to do battle ... a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first . . . and then those which preceded it. . . ."

He looked interrogatively at Harry, and Harry nodded.

"Which means," said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes upon Harry's face, "that some form of Cedric must have reappeared."

Harry nodded again.

He also told them that an old man and Bertha Jorkins, who went missing from the ministry many months ago, also appeared.

"Your parents too?" said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry nodded as no words came out when he tried to speak.

"Ada," whispered Alfirin.

"Very well, Harry, these echoes, these shadows . . . what did they do?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry described how the figures that had emerged from the wand had prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort seemed to fear them.

"That was when Alfirin arrived and took me away," concluded Harry, looking down at his shoes.

Harry then realized that Alfirin had placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Very well," said Dumbledore finally. "I guess what you have to do now is you will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace . . . Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius nodded and stood up. He transformed back into the great black dog and walked with Harry, Alfirin and Dumbledore out of the office, and down a flight of stairs towards the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: All right, that's it people. How was it? This was pretty hard for me to write. To make some things clear, I did not use Harry's blood to revive Voldemort because Harry is an elf. Elf is an immortal being. If I used Harry's blood to revive Voldemort, won't some of Harry's elven blood be inside Voldemort's body? Won't Voldemort become immortal as well? Can't do that can I? So I used Cedric's blood instead. Sorry to all Cedric's fans out there. Anyway, please do R&R. Thank you! Love you all! 

_**Next Chapter:**_

Same time, next week.

Leaving feast is coming up. Harry and Alfirin would be going back to Rivendell. Would Harry and Hermione meet up? Or would they not? By the way, the quest to destroy the Ring is coming up soon with Harry and gang joining in. Maybe in a few more chapters, but I was thinking if I should make it a sequel or just continue in this story. Please let me know by reviewing.

_Please R&R. _

_Thank you! _

_Cheers!_


	16. Back In Rivendell

Disclaimer: Only Alfirin is mine.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. This chapter is the start of summer holidays for Harry. Warning: Mild fighting. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Back In Rivendell**

Harry had woken up from a deep dreamless sleep and heard whisperings around him and loud yellings far away. Soon, Harry knew what happened as the yellings grew louder and burst into the hospital wing.

Minister Fudge had brought a dementor into the school and had performed a kiss on Crouch, which Harry knew that it was worse than death. Dumbledore had told Fudge that Voldermort had reborned; but he did not believed it, and even accused Dumbledore of believing a lunatic young boy. Dumbledore had urged Fudge to make plans to destroy Voldermort, but with no avail.

Soon after Fudge left, Dumbledore put what he said into actions. He sent Bill Weasley, who went with his mother to visit Harry, to inform his father Arthur about the return of the Dark Lord and asked him to get as many people on his side as possible in the Ministry of Magic.

He also asked Macgonagall to get Hagrid and Madam Maxime from Beauxbaton to his office to disucss about the possible alliance of the giants, while Sirius was to go inform Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and the ones who once fought the Dark Lord before to gather.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

It was the end of the of the school term. Harry was in his room packing. He had wished that he would not need to go to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. During the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore revealed that the Dark Lord was reborned. He urged all students to unite against the Dark Lord and not to fear him. He also held a toast to Cedric Diggory's bravery death; and to Harry for bravery to fight the Dark Lord.

Harry could not sleep that night, for he knew he would be leaving Hogwarts for Rivendell, where his true home was. It was almost dawn when he fell asleep, and that was when Ron shook him up.

"Go 'way," said Harry irritated.

"Harry, wake up now. We're going home," said Ron, still shaking Harry.

"I want to sleep!"

Ron took out his wand and cast an Aguamenti spell which splashed Harry with ice cold water.

"HEY!"

"Sorry mate, but you got to wake up," said Ron.

Harry got up reluctantly and changed into fresh clothes. They both got to the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway through the meal, Harry realised that Alfirin was not at the teachers' table. 'Where is Alfirin?' Harry thought. He made a mental note to look for her after breakfast.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione pulled Harry to watch the students of Durmstrangs and Beauxbaton left. Both Fleur and Krum came to bid Harry off before they left. Harry had forgotten all about looking for Alfirin, and it was when he was on the train that he suddenly remembered. But it was too late, the train was leaving.

"Mr Potter, why are you hitting your head, may I ask?" asked a female voice.

Harry shot up and saw Alfirin standing by the door smirking at Harry.

"Alfirin! Where are you during breakfast?" cried Harry as he sprang forward and hugged her.

"I am inside my room, why are you looking for me?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you aren't at breakfast."

"Where are your friends?"

"They went off to say goodbyes to a few friends. There, they're back."

Ron and Hermione walked into the cabin and saw Alfirin was sitting in there with Harry.

"Professor," greeted Hermione.

"Good day," smiled Alfirin.

The three of them spent the journey chatting about everything, while Alfirin spent the journey by closing her eyes trying to sleep.

As the train stopped at King's Cross Station, everyone began to pile out. Alfirin held Harry back and told him that she would pick him up from the Dursleys in an hour's time.

Meanwhile Alfirin had Disapparated at Platform nine and three quarters to Remus Lupin's house.

As Alfirin went into the house, a large black dog was there.

"Suilad Sirius," said Alfirin.

"Hello Alfirin," said Sirius as he transformed back into human form.

"I just came to say goodbye to you. I am going back to Rivendell."

"You taking Harry along?" asked Remus.

"Yes," replied Alfirin. "You all be careful. With Voldemort back and everything, just be careful all right?"

"I know Alfirin. Don't worry," smiled Sirius.

"Alfirin, I know what happened to Harry is not your fault. Don't blame yourself all right?" said Remus softly.

Alfirin stared at Remus puzzled at what he said.

Sensing the confusion, Remus added, "Sirius told me everything. He said you blamed yourself for not protecting Harry as he had to face all those things."

"Alfirin, look, I'm sorry for shouting at you in Dumbledore's office. I don't mean it. I'm just too agitated," said Sirius moving towards Alfirin.

Alfirin smiled and hug them. She could not find any words to say, so she stood there hugging them.

"I guess I have to go now. I promised Harry I would pick him up at the Dursleys," said Alfirin finally.

"So we'll see you again in three months time," said Remus.

"I guess so. No i Melain na le," said Alfirin, which caused Remus a puzzled look in his face.

"Le cenithon ned lû thent," said Sirius smiling, which caused an even more confused look on Remus face.

Both Alfirin and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"That's elvish Remus. Didn't you pay attention in Ancient Runes when we're at school?" laughed Sirius.

"Hey, I did not take Ancient Runes. See you later, Alfirin," said Remus annoyed.

"Alfirin dear, I think you may need to take in another student," Sirius said while laughing even louder.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Alfirin arrived at the Dursleys exactly one hour later. Upon the first ring of the bell, Harry opened the door immediately, smiling at Alfirin.

"You ready Harry?" asked Alfirin smiling.

"Waiting for you," replied Harry grinning.

"Hello, Mr Dursley. I'm Alfirin. I will be taking Ha-"

"It doesn't matter where you take him to. As long as you take him away and NEVER come back!" roared Vernon Dursley.

"All right then," said Alfirin smiling. "Harry where are you things?"

"Over here," said Harry as he moved away revealing two trunks and Hedwig in its cage behind him.

Alfirin put her hand over the trunks and shrunk them so small that Harry was able to put inside his pocket; Harry murmmured a quick sorry to Hedwig before he put her into his pocket as well.

Harry bid the Durselys goodbye, which he never received back and walked further down to the park where they transported back to Rivendell.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Both of them arrived in the forest a couple of miles away from Rivendell.

"Oh great, now we have to walk two miles to Rivendell," sighed Alfirin. "This is my entire fault."

"Oh come on Alfirin, it is not your fault," consoled Harry.

As they walked through the forest, Alfirin felt some evil lurking in the forest. Harry seemed to felt it too as he began fidgeting.

"Alfirin, do you feel something?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes, the trees said there is evil in here," said Alfirin. "Come; let's hurry, before the evil caught us."

Both of them began to run through the forest as quickly as possible. Suddenly, loud thumping could be heard behind them. They tired not to turn and continued their run. A loud roar made them turned around and saw there was at least twenty Orcs behind them chasing.

"Harry, I need to run to Rivendell for help. Quick!" shouted Alfirin.

"What about you?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I will try and stop them. Go now! No buts go!"

Reluctantly, Harry turned and ran towards Rivendell. Meanwhile, Alfirin was trying to stop the Orcs to chase after Harry. As she was in the middle of the fight, someone came and helped her.

"Estel! How come you are alone?" yelled Alfirin.

"I was on my way back when I saw you fighting! Did you call for help?"

"Harry went. There are too many of them. I don't think we can manage!"

"Don't worry about that, just concentrate on killing them! We can manage somehow!"

"HELP! THE ORCS ARE IN THE FOREST!" yelled Harry frantically.

Glorfindel was the first to reach Harry and soon, many elves came rushing with swords and bows and arrows.

"Alfirin was out there fighting. She asked me to come get help," said Harry.

"What? Alfirin was fighting alone?" said Glorfindel shocked. "Come, let's hurry!"

The group, with Harry, ran through the forest as fast as their elven legs would take them. As they were reaching the scene, one of the elves blew the horn to attract the Orcs to their direction. Harry took out his wand and started firing curses at the enemies as he ran towards Alfirin.

"Alfirin, are you all right?" shouted Harry

"I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry. Estel came after you left. Look out!"

Harry ducked just as a sword flew past where his head had been. An Orc was standing behind Harry trying to kill him. Harry turned around and stunned the Orc.

Harry turned around and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" as an Orc tried to stick his sword through Alfirin's back. The sword flew from the hands of the Orc and dropped to the floor. It charged at him when he casted another Stupefy Charm at it.

The battle was brutal. Most of the Orcs heads were disconnected from their necks by the elves, while many of them suffered more. Those luckier got their limbs chopped off. For those unfortunate ones that fell into the hands of Glorindel and Estel, got their eyeballs poked by an arrow and later being pulled out of its socket.

Hours later, the battle ended. All the Orcs were killed. The elves gathered the remains of the Orcs and burnt them. As the elves were heading back to Rivendell, Glorfindel was walking beside Alfirin, reprimanding her.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Glorfindel angrily.

"I-They-We cannot outrun the Orcs. So I asked Harry to go get help rather than the two of us fight together and die in the end," said Alfirin.

"But it was dangerous for you to fight alone among those Orcs!"

"I did not fight alone! Estel came!"

"Enough!" bellowed a voice.

Both of them jumped and turned to the direction of the voice and were shocked to see Lord Elrond standing there. They then realised that they had reached Rivendell while they are still arguing.

"Adar!" said Alfirin rushing forward to hug Lord Elrond.

"Alfirin how could you? Do you know it was very dangerous for you to fight out there alone?" scolded Lord Elrond.

Alfirin stopped halfway and stared at Lord Elrond. "I know that. I am sorry all right?"

With that, Alfirin stomped off towards her room, with Harry chasing after her.

"Alfirin, wait up!" shouted Harry.

"Go away, Harry. I want to be alone," yelled Alfirin angrily.

"Come on, Alfirin."

"For Valar's sake Harry, STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her in complete disbelief. Alfirin never blew her top at Harry before. Harry knew she was angry, but still felt sad that Alfirin yelled at him. Upset, Harry stormed into his room instead.

Alfirin did not come out for dinner. Thus, Elrohir took her dinner to her. Elrohir had been standing outside her door and knocked for a few minutes, but there was no answer. He then opened the door and peeped inside and found Alfirin lying on the floor.

Shocked, Elrohir threw away the dinner and ran towards Alfirin. She was unconscious and Elrohir spotted stains of blood on her dress. He picked Alfirin up and ran out of the room. On his way to the house of healing, he past one elf and ordered him to get Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond was still having dinner when the elf went into the Main Hall.

"My Lord," said the elf urgently.

"What is it?"

"Lord Elrohir carried Lady Alfirin to the House of Healing and he needs you there."

"Elrohir carried Alfirin to the House of Healing? Why?" asked Glorfindel.

"That I am not sure, but I saw Lady Alfirin seemed to be unconscious."

Lord Elrond stood up so quickly that the messenger elf jumped a feet. Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor and Harry jumped up immediately and followed Lord Elrond to the House of Healing.

"Elrohir!" shouted Lord Elrond as he stormed into the room where Elrohir and Alfirin were.

"Adar! Alfirin was injured! There was blood on her dress!" cried Elrohir.

Lord Elrond walked over to Alfirin and lifted up a part of her dress, which Elrohir had just cut up, slightly and saw a three inches long cut on her abdomen.

"When did she get that cut?" gasped Harry shocked.

Lord Elrond said nothing, as he rushed over to the cupboards and took out some potions. As he was mixing the potions, Harry ran over to Alfirin's bedside and shook her.

"Alfirin, please wake up," cried Harry. "I need you."

"Come here Elithron," said Elladan as Lord Elrond had done with the potions and walked back to Alfirin.

Harry saw Lord Elrond had two different potions in his hand. One was a dark green and the other was a clear brown liquid. Lord Elrond dripped a few drops of dark green potion onto the wound. As soon as the potion was in contact with the wound, it sizzles and small bubbles could be found on it. Lord Elrond then used a cloth to wrap around Alfirin's waist and fed her with the clear brown liquid.

"I guess that is all we can do now," said Lord Elrond. "Let us hope she will wake up soon."

"Alfirin," sobbed Harry. "Please wake up."

"When did she get the cut?" asked Erestor.

"Perhaps when she was fighting with the Orcs this afternoon," said Glorfindel quietly. "I did notice the stain when we walked back, but she said that was the blood of the enemy when I asked her."

"And you believed her?" asked Erestor unable to believe.

"Of course I would. Would you not if it was you?" replied Glorfindel.

As Erestor was to argue back, Lord Elrond stopped him. "Enough. I want all of you out. I will keep watch tonight. You too, Elithron, go to bed."

Reluctantly, Harry walked out of the room with the rest.

Elladan put a hand on Harry's shoulders and consoled him. "Don't worry, Elithron. Alfirin will be all right. Adar is a great healer."

'_Iell nin, what have you got yourself into?' _Lord Elrond thought. He could not help but felt upset about his granddaughter. Nobody might realised it, not even his granddaughter, that Lord Elrond actually doted her, beside her daughter Arwen. Alfirin had always been his precious granddaughter.

Eighty-four years ago when Alfirin came running to him for help, he had doted her since. Having to lose her family at such a young age, but grew up to be a beautiful, kind-hearted and spontaneous young lady warmed Lord Elrond's heart.

Throughout her days in Rivendell, she was very close to every single elf. She treated them as her family and thus, gaining respect from the elves in both Rivendell and Lothlorien.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Many days had passed since Alfirin was lying on the bed, and she had not woken up yet. Everyone was getting worried if she would ever wake up again. Even Lord Elrond began to worry. Harry would sit by her bedside and talked to her everyday without fail. News soon traveled to Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had come to visit her with Arwen.

"How is she, Elrond?" asked Lord Celeborn quietly.

"Not too good," sighed Lord Elrond. "She should have woken up by now."

"I can sense that she had a strong will power. She will be fine," said Lady Galadriel.

"I hope so. I should not have chided her when she came back," whispered Lord Elrond.

"Come now ion nin, why so hard on yourself? You were right to scold her," said Lady Galadriel. "It was very wrong of her to try fighting those Orcs alone. She is a lady, not a warrior."

"Right now, I just wished that she will wake up soon," sighed Lord Elrond looking back sadly at his granddaughter.

As Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left the House of Healing with heavy heart, Arwen came looking for them.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, come. I would like you to meet someone," said Arwen, pulling them along.

"What is it, Arwen?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"Elmaethor's son," said Arwen cheerfully.

"Elmaethor's son is here?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"Yes, My Lord."

Arwen dragged the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to the garden, where they saw a young boy standing by the river.

"Elithron," shouted Arwen.

The boy turned and faced them, what they saw was a tired-looking boy who had been crying, as his eyes were red and puffy.

"My Lord, My Lady, this is Elithron son of Elmaethor. Or known as Harry son of James," announced Arwen to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Elithron, this is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. In other words, they are your great-grandfather and great-grandmother," said Arwen to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, err-"said Harry, looking at Arwen as she mouthed My Lord My Lady. "Nice to meet you, My Lord, My Lady." Harry bowed.

"Ease with ceremony, Elithron," smiled Lady Galadriel reaching out to embrace Harry. "You are worried about Alfirin?"

"Yes, she is my only sister. I cannot lose her," said Harry softly.

"I know, Elithron. She will be fine, I promise you," said Lady Galadriel smiling.

"Come, let us head down to the Main Hall for some lunch," said Arwen.

The four of them walked towards the Main Hall for their lunch.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please let me know by reviewing. I know I have been writing a lot of fighting near Rivendell. I need these for my future story plots. You'll see why. Just a gentle reminder, Elmaethor is James' elven name, and Elithron is Harry's elven name. :)

_**Next Chapter:**_

Same time, next week.

To what extent is Alfirin's injury going to be? Will she ever wake up? Will Harry lose another family again?

_Coming soon: _

_The Ring quest! Before that, something huge is going to happen. Stay tuned!_

I have decided to carry on the quest on this story.

Please R&R.

Thank you!

Cheers!

* * *

No i Melain na le - May the Valar be with you

Le cenithon ned lû thent - See you later


	17. Where's Harry?

Disclaimer: Not mine except Alfirin.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your review. I'm so so so sorry for the late update. These past weeks had been hectic. I don't even have time to touch my laptop, let alone write. Another reason was that I kinda had a writer's block. I can't think of anything. By the way, one of my reviewers told me a mistake I made that I did not even realises it. I wrote Dean Seamus and Sean Thomas, when it should be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan in chapter 2. I'm so sorry for the mistake, but I won't be editing any of the past chapters for now. So just treat them as OCs for now. Also, I did realise I'd given Alfirin a rather big part in this story and I seemed to push Harry into the background. I apologise for that as I did not intend to push Harry into the background. However, I do feel that it is necessary (for Alfirin's part). I can't reveal anything for now, but you will probably see it in the future. Oh well, probably too much on Alfirin, now that I come to think of it. I'll try to write less part of her as possible, if that's what you people wants. Right, enough of my nonsense, now on with my chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - Where's Harry?**

For the past few months, Harry had been sitting by Alfirin's bed talking to her day and night. It pained everyone's heart when they saw it. Alfirin is the only closest kin Harry had left. The both of them had grew closer to each other as the years past, now it seemed like the both of them can read each other's mind the moment they saw each other.

"Why doesn't Alfirin wake up?" asked Harry sadly.

"Ion nin, Alfirin's injury is very serious. The blade that cut her was poisoned. Any normal being that got in contact with the blade would die in a few minutes. It is a miracle that Alfirin could survive so long. It was her magic that helped her survived," replied Lord Elrond.

Upon hearing it, Harry could not help but let tears rolled down his cheeks. He refused to leave Alfirin's side at first, until some persuasion from Arwen that he finally left, but would be back the moment he could get away. Slowly, Lord Elrond managed to force Harry to stay away from the House of Healing and continued his lessons; visit only on his free time which is an hour before bed.

It was that one night which shocked everyone. It was a usual night; everyone was sleeping rather peacefully except for one. He had been tossing and turning, and trashing his hand furiously on the bed. His name is Elithron, or rather Harry Potter. He was having a nightmare, but not the ones he dreamt about. In this dream, he met someone, dressed in white, and at first the person was smiling at him. The person's face could not be seen, as it was a blur to Harry. One minute the person was smiling serenely at him, the next minute, he or she was smiling evilly at him. The eyes were suddenly glowing evilly; the pupils were thinned into slits. In one hand was a blade and in another held… Alfirin.

Harry gasped and started yelling at the person, but no sound came out. He tried harder and harder, until he was gasping for air. If possible, the person was grinning more evilly by the minutes, as if mocking Harry could not do anything. Suddenly, everything went by in a flash, leaving Harry stunned. The person had just pierced Alfirin's body with the blade.

Harry was woken up by someone shaking his body. He shot opened his eyes and saw Lord Elrond and Elladan standing by his side looking worried.

"What is wrong, Elithron?" asked Elladan.

As if he suddenly remembered something, Harry ignored Elladan's question and leaped out of bed, dashing towards the House of Healing. Throwing the door opened, Harry ran to Alfirin's bedside and check if she is still alive; only to breathe out a breath of relief that he did not know he was holding.

Slowly reaching out for Alfirin's hand, Harry began mumbling. _'Please let Alfirin be all right. Please let Alfirin be all right.'_ Slowly but steadily, a glowing, white ball began forming around their connected hand. The while ball began growing; and soon it embraced the siblings completely. It was glowing so brightly that Lord Elrond and Elladan had to cover their eyes to protect them from the light. No one knew for sure what happened within the ball of light, because when the light faded, Alfirin was sitting on the bed smiling at Harry.

"Iell nin?" Lord Elrond called out.

Alfirin turned slowly towards Lord Elrond and Elladan, and smiled at them. Harry turned too, but as soon as he saw his grandfather and uncle, he fainted. Lord Elrond immediately went forward to examine his grandson.

"He is exhausted, Grandfather," Alfirin said softly. "I am not sure how it happened, but I can feel Elithron's magic flowing through me and pushed all my magic out of my reserve, where it was resting."

Nodding, Lord Elrond went towards the cupboard and pulled out a vial of draught and Elladan helped to force the liquid down Harry's throat, and carried him to another bed beside Alfirin's.

News passed quickly and by late morning the next day, every elf knew about the incident and had made a detour to the House of Healing congratulating Harry and Alfirin. For the next couple of weeks, Harry and Alfirin were bounded to bed, until they were stronger, expecially Harry, before they were allowed out. While they were sitting on their bed, Harry and Alfirin talked about everything under the sun until they were allowed to go back to their own rooms. On their way back to their rooms, Lord Elrond mentioned the Estel would like to bid Alfirin goodbye before he left.

"Estel? He's leaving?" asked Alfirin.

"Yes, iell nin, I'm afraid so," replied Lord Elrond.

She had remembered Estel arriving at Rivendell days after she had arrived. His actual name was Aragorn son of Arathorn. His mother Gilraen had brought him to Rivendell when his father died. At that time, Sauron was wanted to kill all heirs of Isildur, so Gilraen had no choice but to bring him to seek refudge. In Rivendell, he was given the name Estel to hide his true identity and heritage to prevent Sauron from finding him.

"Alfirin? Alfirin, are you there?" said a voice which made Alfirin jumped.

"Estel, sorry I was thinking of something," said Alfirin.

"It is all right. I have come to bid you goodbye."

"I heard. Must you leave? You can prove yourself worthy here too you know?"

"Yeah, precisely. Why do you have to leave?" Harry asked sadly.

Estel was the first person that approached Harry when he first reached Middle Earth. He was the first person that Harry had poured his heart out to. Estel had also taught him a lot of things, especially how to protect themselves from the twins. He had been like a mentor to Harry, so naturally, Harry was reluctant to let Estel go.

"Yes, but it is not enough. Everything is too limited here. In order to get Arwen's hands, I have to go. Out of Rivendell, to the world outside, proof that I can survive on my own without the shelter here provides."

"Looks like you are keen of leaving. I hope you prove yourself for Grandfather to trust her daughter to you," smiled Alfirin.

"Thank you, Alfirin, my dearest sister. Goodbye. And goodbye to you, my dearest brother, Elithron."

Throughout the years of growing up, Alfirin and Estel was the closest among all others. Alfirin treated Estel as Harry, the brother she could not save, while Estel treated Alfirin as an elder sister he never had. However, as years grew by, they often reverted it Sometimes, Estel being the mature older brother, while Alfirin became the younger sister protected by her older brother.

"You take care of yourself," said Alfirin.

"And, don't say the word goodbye. It should be I will see you later," continued Harry, making the three of them laughed.

"Le cenithon ned lû thent."

"No i Melain na le, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Also known as Estel son of Elrond," smiled Alfirin, as Aragorn went forward and hugged Alfirin and Harry.

With that, Estel left the room and Rivendell. Little did the both of them know, when they both met again, it would be when something grave happened.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Meanwhile somewhere in Mirkwood, Hermione were enjoying her days in Middle Earth. She spent most of her time learning whatever she could. Although her parents forbade her to learn fighting, the King managed to persuade her parents that would be better for her to learn some skills to defend herself if her were to be in some kind of trouble.

Now, Hermione could ride a horse swiftly, shoot an arrow accurately and swing her sword pretty fine. Often she would go out into the woods with Legolas. While she was staying in Mirkwood, she did not forget about Harry, and went around asking everyone if they knew about an elf named Harry Potter and he went to the same world as her. No matter how many elves she asked, no one knew Harry. She smacked herself mentally in her head for not asking Harry's elven name. The next time she saw him, she promised herself that she would ask Harry for his elven name.

A few months after Hermione returned to Middle Earth, she was very lucky that she would be able to go to not only Lothlorien, but also Imdalris.

(A/N: I could stop here for the cliffhanger. But since I did not update for so long, I think I better continue before you guys kill me.)

As luck would have it, Hermione and Harry did not meet each other at either at Rivendell or at Lothlorien. As Hermione, Legolas and a group of elves rode towards Rivendell, Harry, Alfirin, Arwen and a group of elves rode to Lothlorien. As Hermione and company rode towards Lothlorien a few days later, Harry and company rode back to Rivendell making a detour during the journey as Alfirin wanted to find some herbs to bring back.

When Hermione reached Rivendell, she was so fascinated by the beauty that she was gaping like a goldfish, and forgetting to greet the Lord. After she was brought back down to ground by Legolas, she then realised that Lord Elrond was standing there looking at her amused, she blushed deep red; making Legolas sniggered.

"I'm sorry; please pardon my lack of manners. Pleased to meet you, Lord Elrond," said Hermione.

"Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín, Amariel," replied Lord Elrond, smiling. "Come; please take a rest, for it is a long journey."

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Meanwhile in Lothlorien

"Great-Grandmother, Great-Grandfather, I am so happy to see you again," cried Alfirin, rushing forward to hug Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Err… Pleased to meet you, err… My Lord, My Lady," said Harry, nervously.

"Come now, ion nin, why all the formalities. You can just call me Great-Grandmother like your sister," said Lady Galadriel, smiling.

"Err… Pleased to meet you, err… Great-Grandfather, Great-Grandmother," said Harry, looking down at his shoes.

Lady Galadriel let out a chuckle and bent down to give Harry a grandmotherly hug, while Lord Celeborn, Arwen and Alfirin stood by the side watching the scene with amusement.

They were very busy at Lothlorien. Harry was sparing with Lord Celeborn while receiving knowledge and tips from the Lord, while Alfirin was exploring the forest looking for herbs. Arwen was there to continue learning skills from Lady Galadriel.

At the end of their stay, Harry's skills improved dramatically and he could not wait to go back to Rivendell to surprise his _dear_ uncles. He was imagining the looks on his uncles' faces when a voice broke his thoughts.

"What?" asked Harry coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you ready to leave? I need to get a few more herbs on the way back; and I need to get it done by nightfall," said Alfirin.

"Oh, I'm done. Let's go. Goodbye, Great-Grandfather, Great-Grandmother," said Harry.

"See you later, Great-Grandfather, Great-Grandmother," Alfirin called out as they walked off.

While they were on the road, Alfirin was trying to find out what Harry was thinking just now.

"What are you smirking at just now, Elithron?" Alfirin asked.

"What? Oh, nothing the matter."

"It can't be, Harry. Now tell me."

"There's nothing to matter. I was thinking of something funny. Really."

Alfirin was about to probe further, but when she saw they finally reached their destination; she forgot all about it and went to gather her herbs.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Back in Rivendell, Hermione happened to stumbled into the library on her first day and she was stucked in the library for the whole day, until Legolas came for her during dinner time. Ever since, she had been at the library reading books, she can laid her hands on, every single day. Even Erestor applauded for her eagerness.

"Elithron would never ever do that. He even needs a threat to do his homework," said Erestor to Legolas.

On the last day of their stay, Hermione was practically confined in the library reading as many books as she could. She reluctantly leave the library as they were about to leave for Lothlorien.

"I will love to go back to Imdalris," said Hermione to Legolas on the road.

Legolas let out a bark of laughter and shook his blond head. He could imagine when they reached Lothlorien, she would probably repeat her actions in Rivendell.

Indeed, what Legolas imagined came true. The moment after greeting the Lord and Lady, Hermione immediately asked one of the elves if there is a library. She literally lit up upon hearing there is a library in Lothlorien. Hermione being, well, Hermione, began reading the moment she went in; and had almost completed the whole range during her stay. Lothlorien library did not have as much books as in Rivendell. Rivendell's was almost thrice the size of Lothlorien's, but Lothlorien's library contained much rarer and interesting books that Rivendell.

"Wow, I can't believe I found those books. Those were very rare and not easy to find," said Hermione, her eyes shining brightly.

"I am glad that you had enjoyed this trip greatly, Amariel," said Legolas, amused.

"Oh I have! I can't wait to go back to Imdalris! I haven't finished the books available!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know by reviewing.

**_Next Chapter:_**

Hopefully same time, next week.

Start of new school year. Something grave will happen. What is it?

_Coming soon:_

_The Ring quest. Before that, something big is going to happen. Stay tuned._

Please R&R

Thank you

Cheers!

* * *

Le cenithon ned lû thent – See you later

No i Melain na le – May the Valar be with you

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín – A star shines upon the hour of our meeting


	18. Harry's birthday party

Disclaimer: HP and LoTR belong to their various authors. Only this plot and Alfirin is mine.

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for your review! I'm so, so, so sorry to the delay. Life's really been hectic and couldn't find the time to even touch my computer. I have to study and work part-time in a cd shop, where my supervisor who basically treated me as her personal assistant-cum-secretary-cum-slave. It's almost midnight when I reached home, and by then, I'm too tired to move. Oh well, that's the past. Now that I'd quit my job, I'll have to time to write! Yeah! All right, enough of my crap. On with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Harry's birthday party**

It was a few weeks since Harry and company returned from Lothlorien and Harry was practically in the study room with Erestor and Alfirin who forced him to study and do his homework. He tried to sneak off but was caught by Erestor every single time, and the punishment would be to study for two more hours.

"Aww, come on Erestor, you can't do this to me," cried Harry.

"Yes, Elithron, I can. Trust me," replied Erestor, smiling sweetly at Harry.

"This is not fair! It's summer and it's time for me to relax and enjoy, not studying everyday!"

"I wish you could be more like the she-elf from Mirkwood. Her face literally lit up upon seeing so many books, and she practically resides in the library," Erestor sighed heavily.

Meanwhile, the residents of the elves were very busy with the preparation for Harry's birthday party. The twins were hanging up an 'Alassëa nosta, Elithron!' banner and Glorfindel were there to help out.

"No, Elrohir, pull it higher," instructed Glorfindel. "No, Elladan stop. Yours is just the right height. Erohir, pull it higher. No, no! Elladan stop! Elrohir, higher! Elladan, STOP!"

All the elves stopped whatever they are doing and looked towards the golden-haired elf. The twin sons of Elrond could not help but laugh out loud at the commotion Glorfindel was creating. Suddenly Lord Elrond's voice rang out, effectively causing the twins to stop their laughter.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" roared Lord Elrond. "There is not much time and all you could think of is having fun!"

"Goheno nin, Adar," said the twin in unison.

"Everyone, please get back to work and ignore these two. Come Glorfindel, we have much better things to do than allowing those two to make fun of you."

_Later that night_

"Elithron, Erestor, it is time for dinner," said Alfirin.

"Finally," said Harry, breathing out a relief. "I'm starved."

The three of them made their way to the Main Hall with Harry complaining on have to study the whole day without any free time, which lead to a debate going on between Erestor and Harry. Harry did not even realise that they had reached the door to the Main Hall. Harry absent-mindedly pushed open the door and got the shock of his life.

"SURPRISE!"

It took a moment for Harry to register the scene in his head. The Main Hall was decorated in ribbons and flowers. Fewer candles were lit, giving out a slightly romantic feeling; and music was playing softly in the background.

"Oh wow," said Harry, still in shock. "I-I can't believe it."

"Alassëa nosta, Elithron," said Alfirin, giving her brother a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"Hannon le, muintel nin."

Soon, everyone was walking up to Harry wishing him happy birthday. It was Harry's first birthday celebration in Imdalris and everyone was very excited, Harry the most excited of all.

"Let the elf through. Let the elf through," said Elladan, who appointed himself and his twin to be Harry's 'escorts', and lead him to the table.

Harry gasped when he saw the food on the table. It was so full that they almost overflowed. Salads, meat, fruits, whatever that was edible were on the table.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Lord Elrond cleared his throat and said, "Elithron, the chefs outdid themselves tonight. Make sure you finish everything that is on the table."

Upon hearing this, Harry's eyebrow shot up immediately and stared in shock at Lord Elrond. "Grandfather, I can't possibly finish ALL the food on the table!"

Everyone laughed at Harry's comment and Lord Elrond instructed everyone to be seated. After everyone was seated, Harry noticed there was one seat left empty opposite him. Thinking that Lord Elrond must have invited someone of importance, he said nothing and helped himself to the food.

"Elithron, before you eat, I'd like to give you my present first," said Alfirin from his left.

"Alfirin, can't the present wait until later? I'm starving," whined Harry.

"Unless you do not want my present, I will give you now." With that, Alfirin left her seat and went out of the door. Within a few minutes, she came back with her present. As soons as Alfirin walked in, Harry jumped from his chair and dashed towards her.

"Sirius! Oh Sirius, I can't believe it's you!" Harry cried, hugging Sirius tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," replied Sirius, kissing Harry on top of his head.

As they made their way to the table, Harry never let go of Sirius' arm as if he let go, Sirius would disappear. This time, Alfirin made her way over to the other side of the table, leaving the seat next to Harry's for Sirius.

Soon it was after dinner. Everyone was so full that they could hardly move. Soon after the table was cleared, presents made its way to the table, in front of Harry. Getting excited to see so many presents, he went over to open his presents one by one. The first he opened was from Erestor. It was a book called _History of Middle Earth_.

"Hannon le, Erestor," said Harry, while silently adding, "though I doubt I will read it."

After a few presents from the residents of Imdalris, he reached the present from Arwen. When he opened it, Harry felt something soft beneath the wrapper. Taking off the wrapper, Harry saw it was a leather belt.

"This is the strongest belt ever made and it could hold quite a few swords," explained Arwen.

"Hannon le, Arwen," said Harry, smiling while moving to give Arwen a hug.

The next he reached for was from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They had given him a bow. Harry was confused when he first looked at it. Why Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would gave him a bow without an arrow. But when Harry lifted it up to examine closer, he received yet another shock. When he pulled the string, an arrow appeared out of nowhere and prepared itself to be released.

"Elithron, there's a note with it. Here, read it," said Alfirin.

_Dear Elithron,_

_Alass_ëa _nosta, Elithron. We are sorry that we could not be there to celebrate with you as representatives from Mirkwood are here as guests, thus we could not leave._

_We hope that you like this present. This is not a normal bow. As you can see, there are no arrows attached, as it does not need one. This is made from Oak by Rumil. I have made this bow to be self-refilling. Just pull the string and an arrow will appear by itself. This will come in handy when you are in a battle._

_Please do take good care of it._

_Great-grandfather_

"Wow! I love it! This is great!" cried Harry, as he admired the bow for a while longer before putting is aside carefully. After a few more presents, he came across the present from the twins. Harry opened the wrapper with caution and that action did not go unnoticed by anyone; who laughed much to the twins' annoyance. Harry was surprised when he saw the present the twins gave him. It was a pair of boots made of Oliphaunt skin. After thanking the twins, Harry moved on to the next present. It was from his grandfather. He put it aside carefully and moved on to the next.

"Elithron, why don't you open the present from Lord Elrond?" asked Sirius.

"I will, but I wanted to save it to the last, as this is the first present Grandfather gave me," replied Harry sheepishly.

The next present was from Glorfindel. His present was a sword. The handle of the sword had a stag and a snake carved into it. The snake was coiled around the stag's body and two emerald jewels were inserted into the snake's eyes. The sheath of the sword had a snake carved on either side with jewels surrounding both of the snakes.

"Wow, hannon le, Glorfindel. This is the most beautiful sword I have seen," whispered Harry still staring at his sword in awe.

"Amin saesa."

The next gift Harry received was from Beriadan. He gave Harry a pair of daggers which was made personally by him. There was much argument regarding the daggers. Half of the elves said that it was not considered as a dagger as it was twice as long, but half as short as a sword. The other half, which included the twins and Glorfindel decided it was called a dagger. The arguments went on for quite some time, in which Harry was not listening, but preparing himself as he took hold of the last present. Slowly tearing off the wrapper, Harry noticed a glint of light escaped from within the wrapper. As he tore open the wrapper, a soft, silvery object slipped down to his lap. As he took it up onto the table, everyone who was arguing stopped and stared in awe at it. It was a shirt, but not any ordinary shirt. It was a mailshirt made of mithril.

"G-Grandfather, this is no ordinary metal shirt. Where did you get it?" asked Harry surprised.

"Indeed it is not. This shirt is made of mithril, the strongest metal found by the Dwarves of Durin. It is as beautiful as silver, as tough as steel, and never tarnished," said Lord Elrond, chuckling.

"Wow, Grandfather, I love it so much! Hannon le, hannon le, hannon le!" Harry cried as he ran over to Lord Elrond and gave him a hug.

The party went on way into the night and soon, everyone was slowly leaving for their quarters. Sirius and Harry were among the last to leave, as they walked out of the Main Hall, Sirius handed Harry his birthday present. Harry on the other hand, looked surprised for a moment before thanking his godfather and gave him a hug.

"Didn't think I would forget your present, did you?" Sirius joked.

A shade of red was slowly growing on Harry's cheeks and Sirius realised that he was right.

"Harry, how can I forget your present?" Sirius said in mock angry.

"Well, I-I… I'm so happy that you came, and besides I don't need any presents," said Harry, blushing deeper. "Anyway, thanks for the present, can I open it?"

Sirius motioned Harry to carry on and immediately he tore off the wrapper to find a mirror. Sirius seemed to know Harry's thoughts as what he said next had cleared Harry's confusion. The mirror that Sirius had given Harry was a two-way mirror.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"M-masss-ter, are you r-re-ready?" stammered a soft voice.

"I'm always ready, Wormtail," hissed a cold voice. "Let's not let the sacred one wait up."

"B-but M-massster, y-you are s-still n-not w-well."

"Nonsense! I am as well as I can be!"

In the middle of the night, if anyone were to walk near the rundown mansion on top of a hill overlooking the village of Little Hangleton, they could hear voices in the manor. In actual fact, Voldemort was in the said manor chanting a very ancient spell. Suddenly, gusts of strong wind appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the two people in the manor. As the chant got louder, the wind got stronger, thus forming a tornado inside the manor. Suddenly, a black and red hole appeared inside the tornado, in front of Voldemort. He opened his eyes to look up towards the hole and smirked.

He grabbed hold of Wormtail's arm and jumped into the hole, as it would bring them closer to Sauron and Middle Earth. As soon as it came, the wind was gone after Voldemort and his side-kick had jumped into the portal, leaving the manor sitting as innocent as it was on the hilltop.

It seemed like hours after Voldemort and Wormtail jumped into the portal, but they were still caught inside a whirlwind. They were tumbling, like they were inside a washing machine, in total darkness, and Wormtail could not help but felt nauseous.

"M-masss-ter, why a-are we sss-still f-floating in t-the a-air?" asked Wormtail worriedly.

Voldemort was getting worried, but he still had his pride to take care of, so he put on a brave front and scolded his side-kick. "Are you being stupid or what? We have not reached our destination yet, so of course we are still floating!"

Suddenly, the tumbling got stronger, thus making them feeling more nauseous. As soon as it came, the tumbling stopped, allowing the pair to fall freely to the ground. No sooner than his feet touched the ground, Wormtail emptied his stomach on the damp ground.

"You disgusting thing, don't you stand too near me," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Mas-sster."

As the pair stood up, they realised they were surrounded by some ugly creatures. One of the creatures, which seemed to be the leader, stepped forward and demanded to know who they are and what business do they have in Mordor.

"I have business with your Master, so don't you dare to block my way," hissed Voldemort.

"Who are you to dare speak to my Lord?" the creature asked angrily.

"It is none of your business! Now get out of my way," flared Voldermort.

As Voldemort took a step forward, those creatures that were surrounding the pair rushed forward to block them from walking any further. As usual, the leader of the group stepped forward and smirked at the pair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Unless you told me who you are and where you are from, you won't walk any further."

At that moment, light was shone on the group. The eye high up on a tower was looking at the group, and a voice suddenly rang up. "Shagrat, it is enough! Bring them to me."

Wormtail was cowered by the voice and hid behind Voldemort's legs, while Voldemort looked smug.

"Follow me!" growled Shagrat, and turned to start walking towards the tower, followed by his fellow Orcs.

Having thought he had won the argument, Voldemort started to spam the Orcs, especially the leader, Shagrat. "You know, you were rude to me just now, you shouldn't do that. Don't Sauron ever teach you any manners? When I get to my post, I would immediately kill you, for being rude to me. How dare you snarl to me, you good for nothing lump…." It goes on and on and on, never realising they had reached the tower and now they were heading up to meet the mighty Dark Lord of Middle Earth, or so they called him.

Upon knocking three times on the door, a voice called out from inside and Shagrat opened the door. "My Lord, they are here."

"Thank you, bring them in."

"Go in!" growled Shagrat to the pair, which Voldemort still nagging.

After Voldemort and his sidekick went in, Shagrat bowed to leave, when the voice called out to ask him to stay.

"Yes, my lord."

"Welcome to Mordor, Voldemort," started the voice. "I am glad that you could make it, and I've seen you have met my most trusted and chief Orc, Shagrat."

"Your most trusted? I thought you could not trust anyone?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh, I could. As you can see, none would dare to betray me as it was I who created them. I also heard that you were talking bad things about my chief Orc?"

Shock appeared on Voldemort's face as he tried to find an answer, and Wormtail shrank even more behind Voldemort's legs.

"W-well, h-he was rude to me first. So I…"

"It does not matter who did it first, you had said bad things about my most trusted and loyal servant, and I could not tolerate anyone who say bad things about him! Shagrat, feel free to do whatever you like to him, but spare his life, as I need him for more important things."

"Thank you, my lord," replied Shagrat, smirking while looking evilly at Voldemort, who gave an audible swallow.

"L-lord S-Sauron, why not we discuss the matter now?" Voldemort asked nervously.

But Sauron was nowhere to be found, Voldemort and Wormtail were all alone in the room with Shagrat who was sneering evilly at the pair.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Time came and went, and it was time for Harry to leave Middle Earth. They were standing in the garden waiting for Alfirin to get ready. Sirius stood with Harry in the middle as the elves came up to wish them farewell. Harry had requested for Sirius to stay in Rivendell until the time to go back with him. Soon, Alfirin and they were ready to leave.

Lord Elrond stepped up and wished them farewell. "No i Melain na le."

"Le cenithon ned lû thent, Grandfather," said Harry hugging Lord Elrond for the millionth time that day.

"Goodbye, Grandfather," said Alfirin, as she took hold of Harry's and Sirius' hand and cast the incantation to send them back.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know either way. Well, I had fun writing Voldemort's part. I hope it comes out all right. I purposely left out the punishment part, I admit, I'm not good at writing violent, so I'll leave that to your imagination. Also, I guess I'll have to admit it, I need a beta reader. Would anyone like to be my beta reader? Please send me a message if you do. :)

_**Next Chapter:**_

Timing not sure, but I'll try to update more often now that I'm so free.

Start of new school year. Something grave might happen soon. What is it?

_Coming soon:_

_The Ring quest. Before that, something huge is going to happen. Stay tuned._

Please R&R.

Thank you.

Cheers!

* * *

Alassëa nosta: Happy birthday

Amin saesa: My pleasure

No i Melain na le: May the Valar be with you

Le cenithon ned lû thent: I will see you in a short time


	19. A Failed Mission

Disclaimer: Only Alfirin is mine, none other.

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I sort of have a writer's block, but now it's over, I hope, and here comes the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Failed Mission**

_Last time on Return of the Prince: "It does not matter who did it first, you had said bad things about my most trusted and loyal servant, and I could not tolerate anyone who say bad things about him! Shagrat, feel free to do whatever you like to him, but spare his life, as I need him for more important things."_

"_Thank you, my lord," replied Shagrat, smirking while looking evilly at Voldemort, who gave an audible swallow._

"_L-lord S-Sauron, why not we discuss the matter now?" Voldemort asked nervously._

_But Sauron was nowhere to be found, Voldemort and Wormtail were all alone in the room with Shagrat who was sneering evilly at the pair._

As Lord Sauron walked out of the room, screams could be heard from insde. He let out a snort as he walked to his watch tower not wanting to think about the happenings inside the locked room.

A few moments later, the door opened revealing a distraught dark lord and his sidekick.

"I see my Chief Orc has let you live," said Sauron amused.

"Yes, he did, apparently," mumbled Wormtail.

"Is that a sarcastic tone I heard? If it is, my dear Shagrat is more than happy to have your company."

This time, Wormtail chose a wise move. He shut his mouth up.

"I have read your proposal on combining efforts to conquer both worlds. Now, tell me, why should I have you as my equal?" Sauron continued. "My troupes are strong enough to flatten this world without your help. I do not see the reason I should agree to your proposal."

"My dear Sauron, you do not know how powerful I am. I am the most powerful Dark Lord in my world. No one can overtake me, as none can survive my curse," said Voldemort in a sing-song tone.

"Is that true? Then how come I heard rumors that a mere baby can defeat you?"

Voldemort's eyes shot up upon hearing that, his eyes as big as saucers were staring at Sauron. He had thought Sauron would never know about this, but he was obviously wrong. He had stepped on the wrong side with Sauron from the beginning. How will he ever regain Sauron's trust?

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Time came and went, not too soon September first came. Due to Alfirin had to go ahead to the school, it was Remus and Sirius, who transformed into the dog, who took Harry to the Hogwarts Express train.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," said Remus.

Sirius gave a series of bark as if to say, _can I come with you?_ Harry gave out a bark of laugh while Remus glared at the dog. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a sea of red walked past the barrier, searching for something or rather, someone. Turning around, Harry saw Ron and Ginny had seen him and were approaching fast.

"Harry! Glad I found you," cried Ron. "How's your summer, mate?"

"Never better, how's yours?"

"I had to degnome the garden almost everyday," said Ron while making a disgusted face.

All too soon, the train had left the station. Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to their usual compartment at the back of the train only to find it occupied by none other than Malfoy, who sneered upon seeing his nemesis.

"What are you doing in this compartment?" cried Ron. "This is _our_ compartment!"

"_Your_ compartment? Is there a name written somewhere in here? I don't see any names, do you?" said Malfoy addressing to his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

Both boys shook their heads and Malfoy turned back to the trio standing at the door telling them to leave. But Ron would not leave without putting up a fight and Harry and Ginny had to pull him away into another empty compartment.

"Why don't you let me snatch back that compartment? It is ours!" cried Ron.

"Ron! What's wrong with you? Yes, we occupied that compartment all the time, but it is NOT OURS!" snapped Harry.

"It is as good as ours when we occupied that all the time, since our first year! It is in that compartment where we met and became best friends!"

Just as Harry was about to argued back, the door slipped opened revealing Hermione and Neville. Apparently, Hermione and Neville were looking for them and had heard the arguments on the corridor, for Hermione's face was as red as Ron's hair and Harry could even swear that smoke could be seen coming out of her ears; while Neville's face was very pale.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you thinking?" Hermione said angrily. "It is only a compartment. It's not like something important!"

Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes chiding Ron while Harry, Ginny and Neville sat near the window reading books, not daring to interfere. Soon the train was reaching the destination and the girls left to change.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"I don't believe the Ministry would send someone into the school."

"Did you catch a good look on her?"

"Yeah, she looks like a toad to me."

"I wonder what she is going to teach."

Everyone was whispering about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, also known as DADA, Professor who was sent by the Ministry to fill in the position, Umbridge. Short and fat, Umbridge is often described as toad-like. She uses an affected high-pitched girlish voice and had a preference for wearing fluffy pink cardigans. Upon the first introduction, the whole student body, with the exception of the Slytherins, hated her.

"What and how she is going to teach, we will have to wait until Monday to know," said Hermione.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

With every lesson of DADA came a detention for Harry, who until this point of time would not let anyone know about the torture that Umbridge had used on him. If he told anyone, he would be seen as a weakling, as Umbridge would like to see him as. Ron and Hermione saw the result of the detentions and often urged Harry to notify someone about it, but were waved off by Harry. Alfirin would often ask about the detentions, as she had suspected something was not right, but Harry would tell her that it was nothing but writing lines. All in all, the first term back to Hogwarts went rather uneventful for Harry until two days before Christmas break.

During Transfiguration, Harry was idly twisting his wand around his fingers when he suddenly sat upright in his seat, eyes wide as if he had entered another vision of his. However, it is not a vision he saw, but something evil he felt. The feeling was getting stronger which means the evil is getting closer to the school. Looking out of the window towards the forest, Harry could feel the trees were getting restless and were conversing about the strange evil that now resides within.

Elsewhere in the castle, a certain she-elf felt the strange evil as well. Dismissing the class early, she went towards the forest to investigate further. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, she could felt a familiar tinge of uneasiness where she should not have felt anywhere. Suddenly a voice called out behind her made her jumped for she did not expect anyone coming out of the castle at the moment of time. Turning around, she saw the person was none other than her brother.

"Harry, what are you doing out here? You should been in class now," cided Alfirin.

"Something is not right in the forest. There is evil in there. I can feel it," replied Harry worriedly. "If you intend to go investigate, then I'm with you."

"No Harry, this is not safe. I cannot let you go in with me. Go back to your class."

The two of them continued to argue further as none of them willing to step down. The longer they argued, the closer the evil was coming towards them. All too soon, they could felt the ground was vibrating slightly. Harry knew that instant what evil resides within the forest. Turning horror eyes towards Alfirin as if to make sure he was correct, he saw Alfirin gave a slight nod.

"There is not enough time. We have to end it before they come out of the forest. Stay close to me, Elithron."

"Definitely, I wouldn't think of going anywhere else."

With that, the two of them entered the forest in search of their old foes. They need not go too far for they saw them immediately as soon as they stepped into the forest. Pulling out their swords from the inside of their cloak, they went into a fight mode and began slashing the evils they loathed, leaving none alive.

No sooner than they started, the fight ended, littering the ground with body parts that used to be their foes'. Harry started summoning all body parts towards him and piled them in front of him waiting to be rid off. Harry had wanted to burn the pile right there and then, but Alfirin objected. Arguing that people would smell it as it was too near to the clearing, Alfirin decided to banish off the pile and did so before Harry could say anything about it.

"What are those Yrchs doing in the Forbidden Forest? They are not supposed to come to this world. I-I mean, they don't even exist in this world, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they are not supposed to appear in this world. However, I am afraid things may be starting to change. Elithron, we cannot make sure things like that will never happen again."

A sudden movement within the trees alerted them that there are some things out there with them. Approaching with caution towards the trees, they were shocked that it was Albus Dumbledore who appeared. As soon as he saw them, Albus Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle madly indicating he knew something was going on, and neither Alfirin nor Harry like it very much.

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out.

"Watch your tone, Mr Potter," snapped Alfirin. Turning to Dumbledore, "I do not want to be rude or something, but what are you doing in the forest at this time?"

"Well, should you not be in class as well, Alfirin?" Dumbledore mused. "If you must know, I realise something is disturbing the forest and I came to investigate. However when I reached the edge of the forest, I heard clanking of swords. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is settled. The evil is gone. What did you saw?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Alfirin was about to comment about Harry's tone when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Not if you do not want me to see. Anyway, I already know of your heritage as well as Alfirin's. There is no need to hide from me."

Both Harry and Alfirin were at loss for words. Dumbledore knew they were elves and were siblings. _Why didn't Dumbledore say anything to me years ago? Why was I sent to the Dursleys when he knew I had a sister?_ Emotions flashed across Harry's face while questions were zooming thought his head. Dumbledore watched with fascination as Harry's face turned from confusion, to realisation to anger within seconds.

"You! You knew the truth right from the start! You knew I had another kin besides Aunt Petunia. Why don't you tell me, let alone send me to them?" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry, I do not deny that I know about your other relatives. However, the fact that Hannah is alive rather surprised me. I thought that she had perished with you parents. Besides, I do not know of a way to contact your other relatives only the other way round," explained Dumbledore quietly.

"You could have tried! You could have done something other than send me to the Dursleys! You could have… You could have… You could have…"

Without another word, Harry ran off towards the castle as fast as he could, bumping into Ron and Hermione on the way back, leaving a rather confused professor and a rather bemused Headmaster behind.

Looking at each other puzzled, Ron and Hermione glanced towards the direction Harry came from and back to the retreating back of their best friend; they ran after him without another word.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Hermione cried as she and Ron chased after Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, either pretended to ignore them, or he really did not hear their calls, kept on running. It was only until he reached the seventh-floor corridor and entered a room which came out of nowhere did he stop. Panting, he leaned against the wall beside the door slowing sliding himself to the floor.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Back in Mordor, a certain Dark Lord was having a fit. He was so angry that he was pratically glowing with anger. His plan had just destroyed. No, it was not his plan, but the so-called his equal's plan. Not able to contain his anger any longer, he gave a spine-chilling growl that could be heard in all corners of Mordor. Wormtail had yet again hid behind Voldemort's legs, while Voldemort was trying not to be intimidated by Sauron.

"Tell me, Voldemort. What happened?" Sauron asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me, why does my Orcs not return to me alive, instead in a heap of ashes?"

"Lord Sauron, I do not know what exactly happened. I do not know why someone over there would discover the Orcs," replied Voldemort.

"You told me your plans would work. You promised me, yet now you disappoint me. Tell me now, how would you like to pay for your failure?"

"I beg your pardon? Oh no, no one asks Lord Voldemort to pay for his failures," snorted Voldemort. "No one. None at all."

"Is that so? Have you forgotten about Shagrat? Or do you need his presence here again?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the lack of update. Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know either way.

_**Next Chapter:**_

Timing not sure, but I'll try to update soon.

Start of new school year. Something grave might happen soon. What is it?

_Coming soon:_

_The Ring quest. Before that, something huge is going to happen. Stay tuned._

Please R&R.

Thank you.

Cheers!


End file.
